Falling For You
by Creaks
Summary: Eren, being the normal high school student struggling just to maintain his grades, ends up being persuaded into a deal that might cause more harm than good. This very deal he bounds himself to might just cause a lot more conflict and heartbreak in the long run than he, or anyone else expected, though, these very trials may just help him through his early adult life.
1. A Soft Melody

Hey everyone! I'd like to just tell you all that this IS my first fanfiction I have ever wrote on this site. I have not wrote a single fanfiction in about 3 years so please take heed when reading this and have mercy on thy soul.. This story will end up being rated M for mature audiences, so take this in mind. There WILL be swearing, profanity, probably some sad backstories, and cute fluffy moments! So, with that in mind, let's get on with the story, shall we?  
WARNING: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN, SADLY, AND THIS STORY HAS YAOI (BOYXBOY) IN IT!

Update 9/15/14: Since there has now been 10 chapters added in total to this story, I look back to this chapter and realize how short and (in my opinion) bad this first chapter is. I refuse to add on to this chapter or change anything about it because in my eyes, it's quite amazing to me to see how much more comfortable with writing I have gotten. This first chapter is stiff, so to any first time readers to this story, I highly recommend you follow me with this journey to see how this ends out. Again, now that I look back; I apologize for the crappy first impressions!

* * *

I would like to say that waking up every morning to a loving mother screaming at you to "Wake your lazy ass up before you're late to school" would be a nice thing, but at this point, it surely is not the case.

I groan lazily into my pillow, unwilling to wake from my warm, comfy bed. Yes, it is the end of August, and yes it still very hot outside, but my mother being the hot natured woman she is, likes to keep the house temperature at 65 degrees at all times, fans running, and blinds closed everywhere. It really is sometimes too much, but you get used to it when you live under these conditions for 15 years of your life.

Slowly, I stretch underneath my sheets and slip out, rolling off the bed and on to the floor before sitting up and grabbing a wadded up t-shirt off the floor and smelling it. It smells fine, so it should work, right? I stand up on my two numbed feet and tread over to my closet, taking out a pair of black skinny jeans and slipping on my usual converse before going to the bathroom to do the normal routine. While coming out from the bathroom, I bump into my sister, Mikasa who just gently apologizes and takes my hand, leading me to the front door hurriedly.

"We can't keep being late like this, especially in the beginning of the school year because you can't wake up like a normal person in the mornings, Eren." Her metallic eyes flicker up to mine as she leads me to the front door. A blast of warm air hits my face as she swings it open, making sure to double check behind to make sure we have everything.

"Bye, mom!" We say in unison as our mother shoos us out the door, telling us not to let all the cold air out.

I roll my eyes as Mikasa and I step down the front doorsteps, only to be greeted by a worrying blonde who is moving around in the "I-need-to-pee" dance. He sighs in relief as we step out and quickly walks to us, "You guys are so slow, we're going to be late if we don't hurry, come on!" I roll my eyes, but willingly follow to their quick pace down the street. Luckily for us, we don't live but a couple of blocks from the highschool. During this time, I usually am dead tired, sluggishly moping around the sidewalk to school, but this time I feel a little bit more refreshed for some reason. The shorter blonde male that we know as Armin, chatters in a higher pitched tone of voice than most boys, giving him that final touch of femininity.

"So, Eren, when are you going to invite the group out this weekend?" The blonde looks up at me, his big blue eyes shining with its normal brightness. I always wondered how he and Mikasa could wake up so damn early in the morning and always seem energetic like that. Well, Mikasa not being so energetic, but you get my point.

"I'm not so sure, maybe around noon on Saturday would be a good time. We all can go eat lunch then the group can decide where to go after that." I have no clue why he always asks for specifics so far ahead. I guess it's actually better to plan far ahead, but I usually just go with the flow and plan things as time passes on the spot, it's gotten me by just fine so far.

The walk to school was short with the small talk that happened between us. It was mainly Armin and I, but Mikasa has never been the very talkative type anyways. She usually only pitches in to get on to me about "Being stupid" or to "Quit cursing".

Trost High School has always been my favorite school, being that the dress code is not very strict and the people there are generally nice, unlike the private schools Mikasa and I used to attend. Being with the friends that Mikasa, Armin, and I are friends with gives us a big ability of not being picked on and bullied, counting that we get along with most everyone. This, I am truly grateful for, because in the past, I have not been to kindly to those who bully me or my group of friends. Also, being a sophomore in high school means first of all: you know the school, and knowing the school gives you special privileges. Don't ask me how, but it just does.

* * *

First period, luckily is one that I actually enjoy, something that doesn't require much effort, and something that the teacher gives absolutely not a single fuck about; Chemistry. Professor Dolan gives out an occasional assignment, but most of the time he ends up rambling about something through the whole class period and gives everyone an 100 for the day. I know a couple of people in this class, luckily there being no seating chart and us being able to group together. The four people that consist in this class that I like/know are: Jean, Marco, Mikasa, and Sasha.

Jean is a stupid horseface asshat that somehow him and I are grouped together as friends, just because I like his friends and he is madly in love with my sister, Mikasa.

Marco is Jeans best friend, who I swear they act like the biggest gay-bags of the century. But, I very much enjoy Marco's presence, he's just a big freckled Jesus sweetheart. Ew, did I just say sweetheart? The gay is rubbing off on me, I swear.

Sasha, she just loves food. Her main goal in life is to eat food, and surprisingly, she isn't fat, at all. If anything, I think of her as a very fit and very pretty individual. And I say that in the least flirty way possible.

After class is over, everyone leaves and I begin to calmly go throughout a normal day of school.

* * *

Lunch rolls around in between 5th period as a break and naturally, a big hoard of my friends actually are in this class period. We all walk together, me usually skipping lunch and Mikasa force feeding me something every day. As I step outside to the large picnic table my friends and I sit at, I sit down towards the end of the table, my usual spot and the table soon fills up, a loud round-a-bout of meaningless chatter echoing around. The people I sit closest to are Mikasa, Armin, Petra, Jean, and Marco. There are more people there, quite a bit more actually, but I usually don't talk to them because of a certain aura I recieve when I look down there.

You may be wondering what this aura I receive is, and I must say it's quite the scary one. Piercing silver eyes always end up meeting mine, and a scowl always is presented on this awkwardly attractive face. This certain aura comes from none other than Levi Ackerman. Now to tell you in the honest truth, this male looks like a stereotypical "emo" kid, and for some odd reason, he is the most popular guy in the whole school. I never understood why, every girl had a crush on him, he always had a scowl on his face, he was unreadable, and the aura he gave off made you feel like you were 10 inches tall. This actually being amazing because of how short this guy was. I remember how when I first came to this school last year, he was a grade above me and had to take the required gym session for a year and when it came time for us to get weighed and measured, everyone laughed just about at how he was only 5'3. I, finding it quite rude of everyone to laugh at him, ignored it, and snapped at them when Levi wasn't looking and told them off about how immature they were.

I guess he must have overheard me doing this back then, because ever since then, he looked like he absolutely despised me. He must have not liked anyone sticking up for him, or maybe he just didn't like me. Honestly, I couldn't care less, because he seemed very snappy to even his friends also and I'm pretty sure my temper wouldn't be able to handle that. Though, for some odd reason, one of my very good friends, Petra, seemed to have the greatest crush on him. Everyone knew about it, except Levi. She made sure to act completely normal around him, and everyone made sure to swear to secrecy once it got out around our group of friends.

I, for one, couldn't care if she liked him. I just would hate it if they ended up going out and he ended up breaking her heart. She won't listen to my warnings though, she seems pretty dead set on saying he's actually a nice guy, which I can't very much agree on from all I've seen.

After I get my daily force feeding from Mikasa, I usually end up standing, having to move around throughout the period. Sometimes I feel like I'm a little ADHD when I do this, but it helps get out the energy needing to be worked out from having to sit down in class all day. Surprisingly, Jean gets up from his seat and starts to push me around teasingly until we end up wrestling on the grass, rolling around and laughing in a nonsensical manner. After a bit of us fighting, I feel a hard kick land on my side and I look up, a pained expression on my face only to see those silver eyes piercing down at me and Jean.

"What the hell are you shitty brats doing rolling around on the damn ground like idiots. You almost made me spill my drink on you two shits." His eyes glare down mainly at me as Jean apologizes and stands up hurriedly, begrudgingly sitting back down beside Marco. I'm left laying there, getting looked down on by this stupidly hot guy.

I stand up immediately, my height towering over this man, but yet again his silver eyes piercing right through me and making me feel like an ant. "I'm sorry your highness, I never knew you owned the whole place." I took a small bow, smirking a bit as I do so in a mocking manner, but as I straightened back up to look at him, his whole demeanor changed. His free hand was on his hip, his eyebrow was raised, and his lips...God those lips had a smirk right on them. My eyes widened as I looked at him, glancing back at our group of friends, staring shocked at us both.

"You're quite forgiven, shitty brat," he simply replied. My eyebrows furrowed at his sarcastic comeback and I rolled my eyes, trying to blow it off as I sat back down beside Mikasa who was staring daggers at Levi who just played an amused smirk on his face. As I sat down, Petra leaned over to me and whispered, "What was that all about? I've never seen Levi actually smile at someone like that." I sighed in annoyance, now starting to feel that kick hurt in my side, it will definitely bruise. "I have no fucking clue, maybe he's a sadist and likes to kick others." The bell immediately rings after I reply, and I sorely stand up, letting out a pained sigh to myself, walking back to class in a bad mood while everyone else chatters away happily.

* * *

In 8th period, the last one of the day, I decide to ask to use the restroom to get out and check on my bruising side. The teacher nods silently to me when I ask and I gladly take the pass, walking down the long hallway to the restroom. The hallway is silent for the most part, other than that one classroom you always see that everyone is loud and having a good time. As I near the restroom, I hear a melodic voice getting louder and louder. I roll my eyes, figuring it's coming from the girls restroom, it's far too graceful and melodic to be a guys voice.

I said that to myself with such confidence, too.

As I walk through the guys restroom, I stop immediately, seeing that familiar raven hair, the undercut, the pale skin, those perfect lips moving softly.

_Love's the funeral of hearts_  
_And an ode for cruelty_  
_When angels cry blood_  
_On flowers of evil in bloom_

_The funeral of hearts_  
_And a plea for mercy_  
_When love is a gun_  
_Separating me from you-_

The singing stopped when I accidentally gasped at the site. _Oh shit_.

Piercing silver eyes meet with mine as I cough a bit awkwardly, amazed at how well the other could sing, yet scared shitless. I watch as the other male takes out the one ear-bud that was in and puts it away, walking over to me as I shake, slightly scared, but still holding my ground.

"What the fuck are you doing here shitty brat?" His voice was cold, and his eyes were glaring straight at me. He puts his headphones away in his pocket as he looks up at me, nearing closer to me and urging me to answer quickly. "You look constipated, do you have to shit or something?"

Blank. That's all my mind was after he said such a straight-forward thing. I shake my head no and slowly scoot away, nearing the sinks where the other male previously was. "I was coming to check out the damn bruise you gave me when you kicked me earlier, ass." I look at myself in the mirror and see the other man standing off to the side, slightly behind me and staring straight at me through the reflection. I sigh and lift up my shirt a bit, wincing whenever I lift my arms and turning to the side to see a blue and purple bruise at my side. I hear the other man grunt and look away with a scowl on his face. "Watch where you're stripping, brat."

I slowly move my shirt back down, turning to face the shorter male, not even apologizing. "Whatever, your fault, _Levi_." I say his name with a slight spiteful voice and go back to face the mirror, frowning at my tussled hair and just my face in general. I wasn't ugly, not at all, but whenever I'm upset I just look like I haven't slept in a whole week.

"Hey, brat, did you uh..hear me earlier..?" I peek at him through the mirror and see his slightly changed expression, his eyes looked a little worried and his mouth wasn't a complete frown this time. "Yeah, why? You sang good, I thought it was a girl singing in the other bathroom because of how smooth it sounded actually." I let my words slip out on accident and mentally punch myself for saying such a thing out-loud.

"Great, so I sound like a girl, Jaeger?" His facial expression changed to an annoyed one immediately and he crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. I sigh, knowing I worded that wrong and immediately turn to him, having not noticed how close he was standing, I gently brushed up against him, this startling me and making me step back quickly. "Ah, sorry, didn't know you were right there, but to put it honestly, no, I don't think you sound like a girl in terms of pitch. I thought it was some deeper voiced girl whom was an alto. If you're worried about me saying you sound like a girl, don't be, because you really don't, your voice is just very smooth, especially for a HIM song." I shrug nonchalantly, checking my phone for the time; 3:13, two more minutes..

I look back up to Levi to see his expression changed once again. Now it was much softer, still annoyed looking as always, but much better than before. "Surprised you know that band, brat, but I know you weren't saying I sounded like a girl; I just wanted to see you shit your pants over trying to make a point to me." I frowned at him and sighed, a feeling of relief washing over me at his words. Other than him kicking me and having a bad potty mouth, this guy wasn't too bad as I thought. He had a quite funny sarcastic side and didn't mind holding up a conversation.

After examining my bruise further, I sigh heavily and we begin to say our goodbyes and right as we exit, the bell to leave school rings. Leaving us having to walk together to get out. As we walk down the hallway, girls squealed and tried to get Levi's attention, him just nodding to them and brushing them off. I ignore the annoying women with a low grunt to myself, this guy really was too popular for his own good. What was it that the girls absolutely adored about this asshole? He was good looking, could sing, and had a sarcastic humor. Okay, I mean those are all attractive qualities in someone, at-least for me, but he was a complete dick head. He kicked me on our first encounter and made me feel like a fool.

He definitely was not worth my time. Never in a million years would I want to be friends with a guy like him. He's too...too...Levi. That made no sense but I don't care, Levi is Levi. As I walk towards the exit, I hiss a bit inwardly, trying to pull on the heavy door to open it with the bruise on my side. Suddenly, I feel something lightly push my arm back down and I see Levi open up the door for me, holding it open with a scowl on his face as we get slightly crowded around by eager teenagers to get out the door and leave school. I lightly smile at him and mouth a silent "Thank you" and walk out the door into the comfy late August temperature. In a couple of seconds, I turn around, waiting on Levi to catch up a bit. "Thank you," I say out-loud this time to him. "You're welcome.."

I feel a heat rising to my cheeks as he says those words, not even knowing why, but I just look away, hiding my reddening face. As we walk down the covered walkway, I see Mikasa and Armin standing at the end, not noticing us right away. I look to Levi who just keeps walking beside me, a little closer than I would have expected, too. As we get to my two friends, I see Armin notice us with a slightly worried look on his face. Mikasa immediately notices Armin and turns around, looking down at the short male beside me and immediately glaring at him with hatred.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" I ignore their looks, not wanting to make it even more awkward for us. Levi just shrugs and gets called over by his normal group of friends, whom consisted of; Erwin, a tall blonde guy who was in Levi's grade, Petra, Hanji, who was bat shit crazy, but in a good way, Oluo, who had a tendency to bite his tongue, and a couple of others who appeared to be seniors. I say goodbye in a soft voice, slightly shy for having walking with him. He just nods and walks over to his friends.

"Why the heck were you talking to that guy, Eren?" Mikasa immediately started to stare at me, crossing her arms and looking pissed off. I sigh and scratch the back of my head hesitantly, "We kinda ran into each other in the restroom last period and the bell rang and we ended up walking with each other." I left out any details to my reply, not wanting to sell out that I caught Levi singing in the restroom. Mikasa just narrowed her eyes at me and Armin just silently nodded, understanding that I didn't want to mention any more than that. Thankfully, Armin being such a great, wonderful friend, distracted Mikasa by asking if our mother would be okay if he hung out with us after school a while today.

Mikasa and I just simply replied to Armin that he is always welcome to our home and he just smiled happily, hugging the both of us lightly. I just smiled at him, hugging back as we began to walk home.

I'm gonna need to get some ice when I get home, that's all I can think about. That, and the bitter asshole that I somehow can't get out of my mind.

* * *

LE GASP. I'm so tired of writing now, god it's 3:00AM. I haven't written fanfiction in soooo long and like I've spent about 4 hours now writing this chapter. I felt like my brain like broke down after the first few paragraphs. I'm so sorry if this isn't that great of a story, just understand that I haven't wrote anything other than the occasional essay for English in school, which ISN'T anything related to fanfiction or fiction. Thankyou for reading though and I hope you stick with me on this little adventure~.

Song: HIM-Funeral of Hearts

Credit: Thanks to my friend Nick who read through this piece and pointed out some of the grammatical errors and helped me word some things better!


	2. We Could Never Be Something More, Right?

Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_The wall is broken. This can't be happening. No..Please let mom be safe._

_As I speed down the cobblestone path, destruction and ruin surrounds me. I can hear a faint, "Eren, wait up!" behind me, but it doesn't stop my speed in the least bit. The voice sounded slightly like Mikasa, but I knew she would be able to keep up just fine. _

_All I'm worried about is mom._

_As we sprint down our street, I could hear the sobs of the people we pass, blood and body parts were scattered everywhere. This has to be hell on earth. I pant heavily, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as I finally make it up the steep hill to our home. A faint sunset shines in my eyes as I look towards our house, searching for any sign of our mother._

_It's destroyed. _

_Flames surround the other houses near ours, everything is in complete ruin. I feel a burning at my eyes, tears threatening to escape the ducts. I hurriedly wipe them away and sprint to our house, Mikasa following right behind me. _

_As we near the house, I hear a faint groan emit from under a huge pile of boards. Hurriedly, I remove one of the planks only to see a ragged woman trapped under. This woman is my mom. A slight relief washes over me as Mikasa and I in no time at all try to lift up the planks over our injured mother to free her._

_It won't budge. _

_I hear Mikasa faintly crying, giving up on trying to move the planks as she reaches for our mother's hand, holding it tightly. "Mom, please make it out.."_

_"Mikasa, Eren, you must go, leave me please.. I love you both, but there's no way I'm getting out of this.." Her voice was raspy and strained as she smiled at us both, trying her best to keep from crying._

_"No, mom! We're taking you with us-" _

_THUD._

_Screams of terror in the distance arise and I immediately stand up from my squating position beside my mother and Mikasa. I look up and immediately see a giant figure, a creepy smile plastered on its face, and blood splattered around its mouth as it looks down at us. _

_I stand in complete terror, unable to move, as I hear a blurred out scream from our mother telling us to run. I can't. My body is too stiff and my legs won't work. I can't just leave mom behind like this to be eaten! As I look to our trapped mother, who is now crying and screaming at us, I try to move the boards with all my strength. None of them would budge._

_Suddenly, I feel a hand grab me and lift me up, running Mikasa and I away from our mother. I don't know who this man is that is doing this. He's just a blur. All I worry about is the giant titan picking my mother up effortlessly by her shirt, lifting her up to its face. _

_Tears fall down my cheeks as I scream and reach out for my mother in the distance, unable to do anything as we get carried farther and farther away. I hear Mikasa sobbing violently and screaming out, also. Right when we're about to turn a corner, the titan opens its mouth, dropping our mom and -_

"Eren! Eren, wake up! We have to leave soon!" I wake up, my body covered in sweat. I look around the room dazed, sitting up and running my fingers through my tangled hair. "Where do we have to go..?" I glance up at Mikasa, who is fully dressed, hair straightened, and even a bit of makeup on her eyes. She looks nice..

"We invited the group out for lunch at the park, remember?" My eyes widen and I quickly jolt up from bed. "Shit! I forgot today's Saturday! Who all is going?" I strip my shirt off in front of Mikasa, looking in my closet and getting out a black and white striped shirt with a black studded pocket on the front. I slip it on quickly and slide some black skinny jeans on again with my usual pair of converse.

"Well, Armin is definitely going. Jean and Marco said they were gonna go, so did Petra. I think she might bring Levi with her since she has a crush on him and all." I role my eyes at the mentioning of Levi, a part of me actually slightly happy he's going to come. "Oh, yeah, Sasha and Connie said they were gonna tag along, also. I mentioned lunch and they were all for it."

I look in the mirror on top of my dresser, looking like I haven't slept in a couple of days. Maybe splashing some water on my face will help? I head towards the bathroom and turn on the water, brushing my teeth quickly and splashing some cold water on my face. I wipe off the water and brush out my hair, looking down at the straightening iron that Mikasa makes sure to leave on for me since my hair curls pretty badly sometimes. I straighten my hair in some places, making it look smooth and soft.

I smile into the mirror, finding myself looking quite decent today. As I finish up everything, I leave the bathroom, going back to my bedroom and putting a chained necklace on with a guitar pick attached to the end and a couple of bracelets. Right as I head to leave the room, the door opens quickly, slamming right into me and causing me to yelp in pain. "Ow, fucking shit!"

"Oh, you're ready, good." Mikasa doesn't apologize for hitting me, as usual and gently pats my back instead. "Yeah let's go, I'm ready." Mikasa nods in agreement and leads the way to our garage, grabbing the keys and getting in on the driver's side. With us both being 16, we should be Juniors, but the school system being like it is, held us back a year since we came from so many different schools because of dad's job.

Dad never is home, he has to travel a lot, but he always comes to visit and his job is able to support the whole family. Mom, being the independent woman she is, though, always makes sure to work her part time job to help bring in some more income. I've always looked up to my parents because of how hardworking they are to support us all.

* * *

The drive to the park was fairly quiet, other than small chatter between Mikasa and I about if she packed our share of the food to bring to the picnic. Me being the rowdy one of us both, got out a CD from the armrest between us that opened up. Today's an Incubus kind of day.

I watch outside the car window at the sky, partly cloudy, but still beautiful out. I decide to crank up the music a little louder in the car so I can sing as I please without Mikasa having to hear me, knowing I'm not the best of all singers. I look down at my phone and see the screen light up.

**Petra:** Hey, shitty brat, where the fuck are you and Mikasa?

What? Petra wouldn't say something like that, would she? I've never heard her cuss before like that.

**Eren:** Uhh, is this Petra?

**Petra: **No, you stupid shit, it's Levi. Where are you guys? You're 10 minutes late.

**Eren: **Oh hey levi. But yeah um, were almost there I kinda slept in on accident and mikasa couldnt get me up. Sorry lol! xD

**Petra: **Your grammar and the way you text gives me cancer. Bye.

I look at my phone and smile, laughing to myself and receiving a questioning look from Mikasa. "Why are you laughing?" She looks at me a little bit more and at my phone, but immediately puts her eyes back on the road, she hates being an unsafe driver.

"It was Levi texting me through Petra's phone, they're wondering where we're at." I smile at my phone again, re-reading the messages happily.

"Oh, well there's the park over there, we're not too late." She shrugs a bit and pulls into the parking lot, parking the car with precision right beside a metallic black motorcycle. I got out of the car, the heat blasting against me as I got out of the nicely air conditioned car. I don't mind the heat usually, especially on a pretty day like this.

"Here, carry this." Mikasa handed me a bag filled with plastic plates, spoons, knives, forks, and cups. I nod and take it, leading Mikasa, who doesn't know where we're meeting up, to the big shaded tree slightly away from the playground that has our group of friends there. As we walked up, Sasha and Connie came running to us, begging us to hurry so they could engorge theirselves with food. I laugh at them and nod, setting the dining tools down on the table with all the other items.

Petra walks up to me and gives me a light hug, apologizing for Levi's texts. "I'm so sorry about Levi, he stole my phone and wouldn't hand it over until he was done. Honestly, it made me kinda happy he did that because... Nevermind it's too embarrassing to say." She smiled shyly up at me and pulled me away from the others.

"Anyways, Eren, I need to ask you a favor; will you hear me out?" Her face changed from smiling to amazingly serious. I raise my eyebrows, shocked at this sudden change in expression and nod a bit, "Yes, of course, what's up?"

She looks at me with a stern expression and talks in a quiet voice, "You and Levi seem to get along pretty well to me and I want to know if you will be willing to befriend him and give hints about me liking him, in a subtle way that is."

I look at her in disbelief for a moment and look towards our group of friends, setting up the table and already eating at the food. "Uhh, you want _me_ to befriend _Levi_? You do know that he hates me right?"

"No he doesn't Eren, if anything I think he's quite fond of you, counting that he smiled at you and walked with you outside on Tuesday. That's more than he's done with me in a month!" She looks up at me with pleading eyes, puffing out her lower lip in a begging manner, "Please Eren? Do this for me and I'll repay you whenever you need me some day."

I sigh and pat her on the shoulder, walking with her back towards the table, "Fine, but you owe me big time. If I end up getting brutally beaten by your little crush, I blame you."

"Thank you so much, Eren." Her features ease into a happy smile as we reach the table. I quietly sit down beside Mikasa and Armin, looking down at the plate that Mikasa set down for me and the cup of beside it. I thank her and look across the table only to get my eyes shot through with a certain someone's cold, silver ones.

I try my best to ignore him, but every time I look up, his eyes are on me, staring hatefully. I have no fucking clue how Petra expects me to befriend this guy, he obviously hates me, especially after I caught him singing in the restroom.

The rest of the lunch went as expected, though, Sasha and Connie ate most of the food, even all of the leftovers. Jean and Marco quietly ate for the most part, except when Marco would get on to Jean for not using his table manners, to which Jean would bow his head a bit and do as Marco says. Petra sat beside Levi, absolutely silent between each other except for Petra making a light giggle or participating in someone else's conversation. Mikasa and Armin chattered away, I myself feeling a bit too awkward to speak up because of the sharp eyes staring at me most of the time.

I'd say it was successful so far.

Sasha and Connie got up after eating their abnormally large portions, running over to the playground and telling everyone to come with them. I, being quite the child at heart, ran over to them and got on the swings. Connie and I had a contest to see who could jump out of the swing the farthest and I ended up winning easily. Connie pouted over his loss and I just got back on the swing and gently pushed myself back and forth, not really caring anymore.

"C'mon, Levi, let's swing!" I look up a bit from my phone that I was playing a game on, closing it off as I saw Petra pushing a reluctant Levi towards me on the swing sets.

"Petra," I could hear Levi's audible sigh, "I do not wish to touch those disgusting swings with their nasty germs. Do you know how many little neanderthals have touched that?"

Petra giggled at Levi, leading him to me on the swingset. "Eren, can you please tell Levi that swinging isn't all that bad?" I look at her with a raised brow, glancing towards Levi who stared at me with that same "I hate your guts" look. I just smirked at him and responded in a cocky tone in my voice, "Heh, he's just afraid of breaking a nail or something, or maybe he's afraid that he can't out-swing me." I looked at him straight in the eye, challenging him in a knowing manner, hoping he would fall for my little trick.

"You shitty brat, I'm not worried about your childish games, I just would prefer not touching a filthy swingset." He looked at me with a frustrated scowl on his face, this causing Petra to take a step back and not get so close to him. I hopped off the swing, wobbling a bit on my feet. God my ass was numb from sitting on that thing for so long.

"I think you're just scared," I walk over to the shorter male and lightly pushed him to the swing. His body was surprisingly hard underneath his clothes, not bony, but muscular. I lightly blush at this new found knowledge and lead him to the swing. "Haven't you ever swung before?" He tensed up at my question and I sigh, holding onto the chain of the swing. "We have Germ-X at the table, so you can get some of that after." He glared up at me and stared down at the seat attached by two chains.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get on this thing?" He kicks at the ground, frustrated at the whole ordeal.

Petra smiles at us both and giggles, "Levi, I've never seen you give in to something so easily before. You two must be really good friends, huh?" I tense up at her words and send her a worried look. Levi just turns to her and scowls, glaring back up at me and shooing me away.

"I'm not friends with this shitty brat, he's just an annoyance. Also, I knew you two would pester me if I didn't get on so shut up with this friendship thing, I don't like him." I looked at Levi and backed away, shrugging at his words and standing behind the swing so he wouldn't fall backwards when he jumped up.

I watched as the other male held onto the chains, jumping up slightly and landing perfectly on the seat. I smile and walk back around, staring at Levi as he awkwardly tries to get the swing going.

"How the fuck do you do this?" He scowls, kicking his feet in the air, not even able to touch the grass below him because of his height. Petra and I laugh at his struggling and Levi just growls, upset with being laughed at.

Petra walks to the swing beside him and tries to show him how to get the motion down. Levi watches, analyzing her motions and tries to do it also. His leg motions were correct, just getting the momentum was harder because he couldn't reach the ground. I sigh and walk behind Levi who watched me with a death glare.

"What the hell are you doing, Eren?" He looks at me as I walk behind him, getting close to his back.

"I'm going to give you a push start because you have the swinging part down, you just can't reach the ground to get a kick start." I put it bluntly to him and he just sighs, holding onto the chain reluctantly as I grab him gently by the waist, pulling him back up in the air and letting him go.

Petra laughs as Levi made a slightly scared face that I didn't get to witness when I let him go. After a bit of practice, Levi started to be able to swing on his own, but soon stopped once he got the hang of it.

"I'm tired of touching that disgusting swing, where is the Germ-X?" Petra and I laugh at his remark and the three of us walk back to the picnic table where Mikasa and Armin still sat, watching over our stuff.

"Oi, Mikasa where is the Germ-X?" Mikasa looks up at me with a light smile before noticing Levi and quickly scowling at him with hatred. Levi just ignored her look and I just got the bottle out, handing it over to Levi who nodded and used it. I chuckled to myself and noticed how much more relaxed Levi's face was once he used the gel.

The rest of the time was spent with laughter and meaningless chatter. At one point we ended up having a dance off to which failed miserably counting that no one could dance except Armin. Of course, Levi, who seemed like the type that would be able to dance, didn't participate, but it's alright; it would be an odd site to see him do so anyways.

After we all cleaned up, Petra walked up to me and smiled happily. "I'm so happy you did this today, it seems like Levi is warming up to you. Be sure to talk to him about me, alright?" I laugh a bit and shake my head.

"I don't think so, you heard him earlier, he said he doesn't like me at all." I laugh in a bitter manner. Why did it hurt so much to be told that by him?

_I shouldn't worry in the first place, I'm only doing this for Petra..There's no way I could ever be friends with such a guy. _

"No, not at all. I think he likes you just fine! He has a tendency to say things he doesn't mean." She pats my back reassuringly, leading us back to the group who was chattering about what to do next.

Sasha and Connie pipe in excitedly, "I'd say a buffet!" Everyone just rolled their eyes and Jean annoyedly yelled at them.

"We just ate you fools! You're gonna get fat eating like that!" I laughed a bit at Jean and shook my head, looking over to Levi who was quietly listening to music and mouthing out lyrics.

I walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder so he knew I was there. He took out his ear plugs and looked up to me. His face looked relaxed for once, maybe music calmed him down?

"You have any opinion on where we go, that is if you're going to be coming that is?" I sat down beside him and glanced over at Petra who was looking at us and winked at me, insinuating to talk about her. "I mean Petra seems like she really wants you to come, I think she really likes you and stuff." I laugh nervously, looking away, itching the back of my head.

Levi stares at me, probably not comprehending my hint at all. He just shrugs silently and looks back down at his phone, scrolling through the tons of music on it. I sigh and nudge him, "Well everyone was talking about going to the skating rink since there's a discount admission for half off each student. Mikasa and I brought extra money incase you don't have any so you can get in.." I was stopped by Levi standing up, looking down at me now and nodding.

"I'll go shitty brat, and I have plenty of money. Now quit pestering me." He sighs and scoots out from the picnic table's bench and walks over to Petra.

_I think I did that right, didn't I?_

I sigh, walking over to Mikasa and Armin who were talking amongst theirselves. "Hey I think everyone decided on going to the skating rink.." I look up to see a scowl on Mikasa's face.

"Why have you been hanging around that delinquent so much, Eren?" Her eyes stare at mine and I look away, sighing deeply and running my fingers through the locks of hair on my head.

"Petra wanted me to befriend him since she says "Levi gets along with me more than most people", so I'm doing her a favor and hanging with him so I can hint that she likes him so they can go out."

Mikasa eyes me more, sighing and letting it go after a bit, knowing she has no control over who I hang out with anyways. "Well I want you to be careful around him, he seems like he's no good and hangs around the wrong crowd."

_Shut up, Mikasa, you don't know him._

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I sigh, wishing I could have said what was on my mind, but I knew starting a fight with her now would result in a bad time at the skating rink.

I sigh and walk back to our car with Mikasa, having her unlock the trunk to set the leftover plates and items away. I look over to the side of our car, admiring the motorcycle in the next parking space. It was a Harley Davidson, and might I say, it was quite a sexy one.

I sigh and Mikasa opens up the car, but right before I get in I hear my name getting called. "Aye, brat. You heading to the skating rink?"

I turn around to see the shorter male standing beside the motorcycle, tossing his leg over to the other side and sitting comfortably on it. I gape at the site of seeing Levi on the black motorcycle, finding it very attractive and appealing for him to drive such a thing.

"Uh, yeah we are, and I had no clue that you owned a motorcycle, that's amazing!" I excitedly walk over to him, checking out the bike and its spotless stature. It looks perfect.

"Thanks, brat. You act like you've never rode on a motorcycle before, which I find hard to believe." He glares at my childish gaping over his bike, this causing me to straighten up and cough a bit awkwardly.

"Actually, I haven't, sadly." I frown a bit, sighing and heading back to the passenger side of our car. "I guess we'll meet up at the rink so ye-"

"Aye brat, get on." I was cut off by Levi's abrupt interruption.

I glare at him and shake my head, looking at Mikasa who was silently glaring at Levi. "Eren isn't allowed to get on that death trap." She immediately stares at me, causing me to shrink a bit.

"I think that's his choice, not yours." Levi snidely remarks back to my sister, causing me actually some relief that he is defending me for some odd reason. I really wanna ride on it, it seems really fun, too.

_Wait. Wouldn't I have to hold on to Levi the whole time?_

My cheeks heat up as I look away, twiddling with my fingers awkwardly.

"Eren, do you really want to get on that thing with him?" Mikasa snaps me out of my daze, causing me to look up at them both.

"Uh, I don't have to you know. I don't want to be any trouble, plus having two guys ride on a motorcycle seems a little.. You know." I awkwardly look over at Levi who has an amused look on his face.

"Who cares about that? Being gay has already become something that is quite the norm now anways." Levi nonchalantly replies to my "gay" statement from before. I blush a bit and look at Mikasa who sighs and gets in the car, shutting the door and leaning over to the passenger side to shut my door too, leaving me outside the car.

I blush and look up stiffly to Levi who is just digging around in the fairly big side bag on the motorcycle, getting out a second helmet and tossing it to me. I catch it shyly and walk over to him, putting it on my head and staring at the motorcycle.

"Alright, shitty brat. I'll hold the motorcycle down for you, just hop up a bit and sling your leg over. When you get on comfortably, be sure to keep your feet on these bars at the side right here." He points out the foot bars at the side that keeps your feet from dragging or hitting the wheel.

I nervously do as he says and successfully get on the bike, thankful for the slight back rest that kept me sitting upright. "Alright, so what do I hold on to?"

Levi huffed and started up the motorcycle, talking over the loud engine in a calm voice. "Whatever keeps you on." He begins to back the motorcycle up and revs the engine, driving slowly at first to see how I handle and I look around, trying to find something to hold on to. I try holding onto the back of the seat, but that didn't work at all when he made the slightest turn.

After struggling a bit, I reluctantly tap Levi on the back as he slowly drives through the parking lot. "Levi what the fuck am I supposed to hold on to?"

He made a light laughing sound, an actual laughing sound. Yes, I'm as surprised as anyone. "You're supposed to hold on to me you brat. It took you long enough to ask, I thought you were gonna just fall off."

I blush heavily at him and grab on to his shoulders a bit, "Like this?" I ask him in a curious manner, hoping I wouldn't have to hold onto him by his waist, that is just too embarrassing.

"Whatever keeps you on, shitty brat." He starts to drive faster and I immediately feel the force of the wind making me feel like I will fall. After our first quick turn, I end up squeaking and holding onto him tightly by the waist. He didn't say anything, he just kept driving in silence as I held on to him in such an intimate position.

Once we got close to the skating rink, we stopped at a stoplight, only for a car to pull up beside us and emit loud whistles. I look over to the car only to see the carpool of Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco all laughing and whistling at us.

I blush heavily and let go of Levi's waist, flipping them off as they all laugh in unison. Jean sticks his head out the window and makes kissy faces at us both.

"Jaeger, I didn't think you rode the rainbow coaster!" Jean chuckled evily and I just pouted, yelling back at him.

"Shut up and go suck a dick, probably Marco's!" I laugh back at him and everyone joins in except Jean and Marco who just blush, especially Jean.

"Fuck you, Eren!" Marco gets on to Jean about causing a scene and everyone just continues to laugh amongst themselves.

The light changed to green and Levi nudged me, I shyly nodded, wrapping my arms snugly around his waist and pressing my chest against his back. I never noticed it before, but Levi smelled really good. He smelled really clean and had a perfect scent of cologne on his body. I unconsciously snuggled closer to his back, getting lost in the scent of Levi and the nice feeling of air hitting my body.

Not even 10 minutes after leaving the park, we arrived at the skating rink. Everyone standing outside the building glanced at us, some giving grossed out looks and some "fangirling" over two guys riding on a motorcycle together. Luckily, I saw no sign of Petra, because this would be quite difficult to explain why I was holding on to Levi so closely.

I shyly released Levi, missing the warmth in my chest when I held onto him. Levi put the stand down and rested the motorcycle on it, helping me get off it with ease.

"Did you like the ride, brat?" He had a knowing smirk on his face as he took off his helmet, his hair naturally falling back down into its original place.

"Y-Yeah it was really nice, I had a lot of fun, thank you.." I looked away from him and took my helmet off, my hair sadly not being flawless. I pouted as I reached up to my hair and felt the locks standing up. "Ugh my hair is a mess.."

Levi stared up at me, a light smirk playing on his lips as he reached up, having a bit of trouble reaching my head because of the vast height difference. I leaned down a bit and felt his slender fingers graze through my hair, fixing the strands that stood out of place. His touch felt really soothing, almost like a woman's touch.

"There, shitty brat, now go." His voice was soft when he called me by I guess my "pet name". I used to be annoyed when he would call me that, counting that I didn't know him and it was very rude to say that to people you don't know very well.

I took in a deep breath and met up with the group at the front door, smiling at them. "Hey guys, what're we waiting for?" Petra smiled at me and so did everyone else, most of them laughing at the previous site.

Petra came up to me and whispered to me, "Levi's mother is best friends with the owner so him and his friends always get free access." I looked at her in surprise, glancing back at Levi who was nonchalantly walking over to us.

"Oi, let's go guys." Levi spoke up to the group who was digging through their things to get out money. "Don't get money out, it's free." Everyone stopped in shock as Levi walked right past the woman who took money at the entrance. I just shyly followed him, along with the group. I walked with Mikasa in to the giant rink, it smelled like concession food and the music wasn't too loud, thankfully.

Mikasa leaned over to me and lowly spoke, "Why were you holding on to Levi like a lovestruck girl?" I tensed up at her words and sighed.

_Because he's irresistable, strong, hypnotizing, and perfect._

"I wasn't, I just was holding on to him because believe it or not, I didn't want to fall off and die." Armin laughed at my reply, understandingly.

"It seems really scary, I understand, Eren." Armin looked up at me with his sweet, innocent smile. God I love Armin, he is just perfect. He never asks about stuff past my comfort zone which is so greatly appreciated.

Levi stood in front of the group and told them to just follow him. Everyone stood amazed at the power they had at this place now. We all followed him to the back room which was well lit up unlike the slightly dark rink in the main arena. The whole room was filled up with skates and supplies neatly filed by size and labeled everywhere.

"Get some skates and head out when you want. These skates are new ones that other nasty people's feet haven't been in, so you're welcome." Levi grabbed a pair and immediately put them on with haste.

Sasha and Connie excited ran around, looking for the right size while Marco and Jean quietly looked around, both making witty remarks to eachother and pushing eachother around playfully. Mikasa scowled at Levi even though he was nice enough to do this for us. Armin and Petra grouped up together, talking to eachother in a seemingly innocent and sweet conversation. I just stood by myself, walking over to Levi and sitting beside him with a box of skates I picked out.

"You really did too much, Levi. We could have paid for this stuff you know..?" I quietly talk to him while nobody noticed, putting on the brand new skates that fit a lot better than the old ones you usually get at the front.

"Whatever, why pay when you can get in for free?" His answer seemed most logical, but I think there was a bigger meaning behind it than that. I sigh and stand up with my skates on, skillfully spinning around in them. I used to skate all the time when I was younger, I even took a couple of classes on it. We all skated out to the rink with no problem except for Armin and Jean.

Mikasa held on to Armin's hand, and Jean clung to Marco like a scared child. I laughed at Jean, but not Armin because Armin was actually taking the time to learn how to skate while Jean was just whining about how he's scared.

I skated out to the rink, moving around to the fast music. Sasha and Connie skated for a little bit, jumping around like idiots before leaving for the concession stand. Armin finally got the hang of skating and was able to do it by himself. Petra decided to skate with Levi, who looked disinterested as always as she chattered away about nothing probably.

I decided to go with Mikasa and Armin, the three of us just skating in circles around the rink and I occassionally showed off by skating backwards and dancing. I looked over to Levi and Petra, they were skating beside each other.

Petra seemed to have trouble keeping up with Levi who frequently had to keep slowing down. I smirked at the thought in my head and said bye to Mikasa and Armin for a bit and skated over to them.

"Aye, Levi. Wanna race from this wall to the other side?" I looked at him with a goofy grin, the music got louder and the room got darker a bit, the strobe lights hitting the floor to the beat of the music.

"Brat, you're gonna lose if you do that I hope you know." Levi smirked at me and Petra just giggled at us. "Go on, do it guys. I need to rest anyways I'm getting tired."

I smiled at Petra and gave her a light hug goodbye. Levi and I skated over to the wall we were beside and Levi counted down by 3.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Go." Levi casually said and pushed off from the wall. We raced right beside each other, I myself finding it difficult to keep up with him. Even though I had longer legs, he was very swift. We started to near the wall and I was just starting to get ahead when-

_Crash._

Levi zoomed ahead of me and hit the wall. I cried out in pain and immediately apologized to the male that I ran in to. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, please forgive me!" I bowed my head in deep apology as I felt something grab a wad of my hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you fucking bitch?!" I squeaked out in pain and looked up only to see the face of one of the guys that gave Levi and I a dirty look when we drove up on the motorcycle.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.." I whimpered out and felt a hand at my throat, squeezing roughly. I choked out a bit, feeling tears fall down my cheeks when my air passage was blocked.

"Oh, you're that little gay fag I saw earlier. What a cute face you're making, I bet you'd look even better with something in your mouth." His eyes went crazy as he squeezed even tighter.

_I'm going to die. Someone help me, please!_

I grab at his wrist with what little strength I can muster and cry out. Right when the stranger raises his fist to hit me, I flinch, but don't feel the impact. Instead, I open my eyes and soonly get released. I gasp for air as I fall to the ground, coughing roughly and immediately getting pulled away by none other than Mikasa.

I look up only to see Levi, grabbing the stranger by his hair and bashing his face into the wall. Right before the man falls down, Levi lands a kick to his stomach. I look down at his feet to see his skates were thrown off and he is now brutally kicking the stranger over and over, a dark glint in his eyes as he does so.

The scene later unfolds with Levi getting pulled away from the completely beaten and bloodied man and the body guards from out front picking up the stranger and taking him outside, kicking him out.

I sit in the middle of the skating rink, coughing still, but feeling a little better with air to my lungs as I watch Levi hesitantly walk up to me. "Eren, are you alright..?" Levi's voice was soft, his expression turned from cold and angered to soft and worried in just seconds. Wait, worried?

"I-..I'm fine, thank you so much for doing that. Without you, I probably would've ended up dying or fainting.." I look up at him and see a sigh of relief wash over his face. Our group immediately skates out to us, knealing down to me and asking worried questions to which was answered for me by Mikasa. My skates were removed for me by Levi who was hurriedly trying to get us off the rink.

I felt myself getting lifted up by Mikasa and Levi, both of them letting me wrap my arm around their shoulders. "Thank you guys, really." Mikasa just shushed me, saying I shouldn't be talking after being choked out.

I mumbled a light-headed reply as we returned the items before I was helped out of the building and into our car. Mikasa immediately started the engine, insisting that we go to the hospital and I refusing it immediately. Levi kept my door open to speak and gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Glad you're alright, shitty brat." His voice was worried, but soft at the same time.

"Thank you, I might just-" I coughed roughly and covered my mouth, sighing deeply, "I might just have to get you as a personal body guard with the way you handled that guy." I smiled weakly at him and he just nodded, seemingly agreeing in a serious manner.

A faint blush rose to my cheeks as he said his goodbye and closed my door.

And with the sound of the door closing resonating through the silent car, I passed out.

* * *

ERMAHGERD. I'm so sick of writing now. I have been writing this shit for seven hours with mini breaks in between. SEVEN HOURS. You are VERY MUCH WELCOME.

Anyways, thank you all for reading so far and please stick around for oncoming chapters!

Oh yeah, the motorcycle thing, it was totally needed. Totally.


	3. I Shouldn't Like You

Hello my fellow readers, I am back with ANOTHER chapter. Before I start, IF you are interested, (which you probably aren't), please go check out "avyaoi" on instagram. I have drawn a little sketch of Levi and Eren to give you all a little bit of a representation on what they dress like. Plus, if you follow, it's a free follow back. Winner winner chicken dinner.

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

_THUD._

Squeaking out scaredly, I grasp out onto my bed sheets that somehow ended up on the floor. Wait, why am I on the floor? I sit up slowly, looking around in confusion. I'm in my bedroom? How the fuck did I get here?

The only thing that I remember is that asshole that tried to choke me out and Levi looking surprisingly worried. I sigh, getting lost in my thoughts about what all that happened before my door slammed open and a worried raven haired female runs up to me, it's definitely Mikasa.

"Eren! Are you alright? Why are you on the floor?" She grabs me by the arm and hoists my body up gently. I sigh and cooperate, using my legs to stand up so she doesn't end up carrying me.

"I fell out of the bed while I was sleeping I think.." I mumble out lowly to her, voice cracking a bit at the end. God I'm thirsty.

"Oh, ok.. I thought something terrible happened like you got up and passed out again." Her face looked relieved. I sighed and shook my head, walking steadily to the door. "No, I'm just fine, Mikasa. Thanks for worrying, though."

I walk down the hallway, the house was fairly quiet and it seems that our mother was gone somewhere. I peeked outside the living room blinds and saw that it was fairly dark outside. Ignoring how late it was, I tread over to the kitchen and get out a bottle of water, chugging it down despite the strain on my throat when I swallow.

Looking around casually, I glance at the calendar on the wall beside the fridge, gasping a bit to myself at the date. Why does it say it's Thursday? Why was I asleep for so damn long?

Mikasa walks in to the kitchen casually, getting out a bottle of water for herself from the fridge. "You feeling alright, Eren? You look sick.." She gets closer to me and I just sigh heavily.

"Why have I been asleep this long? I don't remember anything hardly." I look at her with a saddened face, this being because a deep thought in the back of my head said: "Lots of homework to make up".

"I took you straight to the hospital after we left the skating rink. From there, the doctors took you in for 3 days. The reason why've you slept so much is because of the shots they made me give you, it puts you in a fairly heavy sleep and speeds up the process to heal your throat."

I look at her in disbelief, unable to remember anything, especially anything from being in a hospital.

"Levi and Petra came to visit you while you were there. It was nice of them, but I still don't like Levi." I smile a bit at her little added in part about how she doesn't like Levi. "Eren, can I ask you something?"

I look at her with a questioning look and nod silently, not wanting to strain my voice too much. "Are you sure you don't like Levi? I won't judge you if you do, it's just that at the hospital you was very affectionate towards him."

_What? Affectionate?_

"How affectionate? I don't even remember being at the hospital, let alone upholding a conversation with someone." I try to remember what happened when he came, but I just couldn't.

Mikasa sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I really don't want to say it, but.." She paused for a moment and looked straight at me, "You kept saying things like "Levi, you're so beautiful," or "Levi, hug me," and not to mention when he gave in and hugged you, you kissed his cheek."

_We hugged? I kissed him!? No, this is a terrible joke.._

"What? This is a bad joke, Mikasa." I nervously itch the back of my head. Why couldn't I remember such a thing? This is terrible!

"I'm not joking, Eren. You know I don't joke around, especially when it comes to that asshole." Her eyes narrowed with seriousness as she took another drink of water.

"I must have been high on the drugs they gave me because I would never say something like that out loud!" I paced back and forth across the kitchen and stopped by the wall, grabbing the edge and pressing my forehead against it in embarrassment.

"Maybe, but I found it a little odd how you only said stuff like that to Levi and no one else." She looked at me, trying to pry deep into my feelings.

"I don't like him like that, Mikasa. Besides, Petra likes him! Wait, didn't you say Petra came with him!? Did she see what happened?" I immediately get close to Mikasa, scared for her reply.

"Yes, she was there and she saw, but she started to laugh at it all because of how agitated and embarrassed Levi was at the whole ordeal. She was the one who told Levi to hug you in the first place because she found it "cute"."

I cover my face in embarrassment, unable to believe that I would do such a thing. "Ugh, this is the worst thing ever.." I sigh and grab my bottle of water once Mikasa was done antagonizing me with questions, heading to my room and checking my phone that was on the night table.

I look through all my missed messages and reply back to them, saying I am feeling fine and probably will go to school tomorrow. Right before I set my phone down, the phone buzzes and I check the screen only to see just a phone number pop up.

*****-***-****: Aye, brat. It's Levi. **

_What? How the hell did he get my number?_

I sigh and change the number to "Levi."

**Eren: Oh.. Hey.. How'd you get my number?**

**Levi: I'm with Petra at the library helping her study, she got your message back and I told her to give me your number. **

**Eren: oh, I see. Well, Im feeling better now. honestly i dont remember anything past the skating rink. **

**Levi: Good, you wouldn't want to.**

I huff out at his reply back, wondering if I should tell him that Mikasa told me what happened. Going against my better judgement, I decide on just telling him; it would weigh too heavily on my conscience if I didn't.

**Levi: Oh yeah, Petra's phone just died right when she was going to send you a reply back. She said for me to tell you that she's happy you're feeling better and that she misses you. **

Smiling at the second text he sent me, I laugh a bit to myself, finding it kind of cute how Levi texts so much, yet in person he speaks so little.

**Eren: Well tell her i miss her too. And mikasa told me when i woke up a while ago what happened when you came to visit. I want to say im so sorry for that and i didn't know what i was doing. I think it was the drugs they gave me, that shit's strong as fuck. **

**Levi: Whatever, shitty brat. It's not like I didn't like it. **

_Wait, what? He liked it? No, I must have read that wrong or he mis-worded that, right?_

**Eren: What? LOL! That's funny, u need 2 stop joking like that Levi. x''D**

**Levi: Yeah, sorry. I should probably quit kidding myself. Night, brat.**

_Is it just me, or did that sound abrupt? Did I upset him?_

**Eren: Levi, did I upset you?**

**Levi: No, now go to bed, brat.**

**Eren: Make me c:**

**Levi: Brat, I hate you so much sometimes. I will turn off my phone.**

**Eren: But leevvi~ please keep texting me? I've slept all week and I'm not tired.**

**Levi: No, I'm turning off my phone.**

I sigh and reluctantly decide not to reply back. Why is my heart pounding so much? I groan into my pillow before reaching to my alarm clock and setting it for 6:30am. I get up from my bed to go tell Mikasa that I'll be going to school tomorrow.

Mikasa agreed to letting me go and gave me my last shot for the day, this causing me to get drowsy fairly fast. I huff out deeply and play on my PS3 a little while before heading to bed.

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

* * *

The next day started like every other school day with Mikasa having to stress out to get me up and out the door. Deciding that I wanted to look fairly decent for my first day back in a while, I put on a plain white t-shirt and a black vest over it. I slip on some black skinnies that are slightly ripped, but don't show skin and a pair of black gloves with the material for the fingers gone. After that, I slip on some black boots that make me even taller than I already am, wondering how Levi will respond to that or if he will even notice.

_Wait, why do I care what he would think? _

I shake my thoughts and head to the restroom to do the normal routine as always, but leave my bed hair curly for today since it actually looks flattering with the outfit I am wearing. I slip on a couple of black bracelets and a black bowtie around my neck, having Mikasa tie it for me since I am severely incapable of tying it correctly.

As I leave my bedroom, I end up bumping into my mother. "Why are you getting so dolled up today? Got a crush on someone?" My mom grins at me and ruffles my hair, straightening my tie just slightly before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I shake my head, kissing her back lightly before looking away a bit embarrassed. "No, I just thought it'd be nice to dress up a bit since I haven't been to school in a while.."

"It must be nice to be young and have a crush on someone." My mother completely ignores what I said and begins to ramble on about love and how she wants to meet this "special someone".

I listen to my mother chatter about after a while before Mikasa comes to save me from mother's rambling by telling her we have to go to school.

Once we get outside I thank her and she just nods. I step down from the porch and immediately feel arms wrap around me. I look down in shock and see that familar blonde haired boy holding on to me. I smile in realization and wrap my arms around him back.

"Armin, I'm alright, okay?" My body gets released and a smile appears on Armin's face as he gently pats my back.

"It's good to have you back, Eren. Everyone missed you." I smile knowingly and mess up his hair, getting a weak protest from him, but a laugh emits from him all the while.

School itself was quite exhausting, every class period I had to ask about what I missed, get notes, get homework, get asked why I was gone, _and_ have to pay attention to what the teacher was currently teaching. Plus, to make it worse, the only thing I could think about was Levi.

At one point, my daydreaming got so bad that let's just say that I had to be excused to go to the restroom for a while.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I keep imagining stupid Levi with everything that I do?_

The frustration just grew even more and I soon became very irritable to anyone who talked to me. Most people would just see how stressed I was and leave me alone, but the unlucky few who decided to speak to me just got a bitter remark.

Finally, 5th period rolled around with all of my friends in it and I started to relax more, knowing that lunch was about to begin and Levi would be there.

_No, don't you dare think about Levi now, bad Eren. _

The period just continued with Jean and I making snarky remarks back and forth with each other and everyone else just laughing at us. It felt really nice to be with these guys again. Hopefully next time we hang out, I won't get nearly killed.

Right as the bell rang for lunch, everyone left their bags at their desks for the break. I walked quietly with Mikasa and Armin who walked on either side of me down the hallway and everyone else grouped up in pairs walking behind us.

Today I was actually hungry, so I got some food in line with Mikasa and Armin, who was happy I was actually going to eat instead of having to force me to. I sighed and carried the tray outside to the table, this time there were more people sitting at the table since I got there later than usual. I sat down at my usual spot and began to eat the pretty bland school food.

The spot to my left was open until Petra came and sat down beside me, giving me a tight hug and ruffling my hair happily. "It's good to have you back, Eren. I missed you bunches!" She kept hugging on to me and I just smiled, giving her a tight hug back.

She smiled and released me, eying me up and down curiously. "You look pretty spiffy today, Eren. Why are you all dressed up?" I looked down at my outfit, shrugging a bit.

"Here stand up, lemme see the whole thing!" Petra grabbed my arm and tugged me, this causing me to stand up and scoot out of the bench. I stood there awkwardly, not used to getting so much attention paid to just an outfit.

"You look so handsome, Eren!" Petra cheered at me happily, Sasha piping in also with her mouth half full with food. "Yeah, Eren, you look kinda like a model or something. Did you curl your hair?"

I blush a bit at their compliments and reach up to touch my hair, feeling the curly strands. "Uh, no.. This is my natural hair." Everyone looked up to me this time, the whole table set on me and I just shyly look down.

"Wow, that's really cute!" Petra smiled cheerfully and looked behind me a bit. "Oh, hey Levi! Look at Eren, doesn't he look good?" I quickly jerked at the mentioning of Levi and turned around, looking down to see the shorter male looking at me up and down.

I shyly look away and wait for him to say something, anything. Why isn't he speaking? This is torture..

"You look nice, brat."

_What? _

I look back to Levi and see him looking away, making a "tsk" noise with his tongue and was that a tint of pink on his cheeks? No, I must be imagining things.

I embarrassedly sit back down, not being able to stand all the eyes watching us. I drown my shyness in the food on my tray, staying quiet throughout the lunch for the most part.

_I can't believe he actually said I looked nice. I really can't._

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard Armin screaming at something. I looked up to him, worried and watch him fall back out of the bench, only to see a cat pop out from under the table with a confused look on its face.

Armin embarrassedly got up and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry I scared you guys, I felt something on my leg and it scared me."

I burst into a laughing fit along with everyone else at how Armin completely spazzed out over the cat.

I looked down at the cat and smiled at its cute black and white fur, it looked really soft, but it was really skinny since it was a stray.

I moved out of the chair slowly and stood up, immediately seeing a couple of feet walking in a U-form to the stray. I look up to see Levi reaching the cat before I do and picking it up, the cat immediately purring and licking at his face.

"Brat, you don't approach cats straight-forward, you walk to it in a slight curve because cats take it as a threat when you approach them head on." I look up at Levi, speechless at how well he dealt with getting the feline. I watched as he scratched and pet the stray lovingly, his eyes holding a soft glint in them.

_This guy is spontaneously cute. I want him. _

I slowly walk up to Levi who was holding the creature and reach up to the cat, petting its head softly. "Whoa, it's really soft. Is it a boy or girl?" I look at Levi with a questioning look and watch as he holds out the cat, I peek at the genitals area and see that it is definitely a girl.

"I wanna keep her," Levi gently spoke out, bringing the stray close to him and nuzzling his face against the feline.

"Then keep her, can't your parents come pick her up and take her home?" I look at him questioningly and Petra walks up to us, reaching out to the cat only to get hissed at.

"Ack! That cat doesn't like me!" She squeaks out, keeping her distance from the cat as she looks to Levi. "Do you wanna keep that thing? It seems evil."

"She is not evil, not at all." Levi defends his cat, snuggling it closer to himself as she pulls out his phone with his free hand.

I watch and stay quiet as he pulls the phone to his ear, suddenly he began to speak in a completely different language. I stare at him, completely shocked. After a while, I hear a few French words that I recognize and his accent completely gives it away that it is definitely French.

Everyone at the table doesn't notice as they chatter amongst themselves. I, instead, listen intently to Levi whose tone of voice lowered and his face became stern before he hung up and turned to Petra.

"Nicholas is coming to pick her up." He sighs and puts his phone away, now supporting the cat with both of his hands.

"Oh, well thats good, I guess that's the props of having a butler." Petra smiled a bit and glanced back to me, who was just frozen and shocked.

I look at Levi and cross my arms, "I didn't know you spoke French or had a butler. Are you like rich or something?"

Levi sighs and the cat rests on its back in Levi's arms as he pets the felines stomach. "I didn't know you were obscenely gay, you learn something new everyday though, right?"

_Gay. Me? Gay? _

I let what he said process through my mind and I immediately flare up, my cheeks turning a bright pink. "I am not gay! Why would you say that?"

Levi smirks a bit and reaches up, ruffling my hair teasingly, "I was joking, shitty brat. Anyways, yes I guess you could say we are "rich"."

I blush heavily at his touch and look up to see Petra eying us in a confused manner, probably wondering why Levi is actually touching me. "How cruel of you.." I mumble under my breath and sigh deeply.

I allow my hand to reach down and pet the cat in Levi's arms, the feline just purring and nuzzling towards my touch. Petra just stared in awe and cried out in sadness, "Why does the cat let you pet it, but not me?"

Levi smirked to himself and sighed a bit. "Here, we can test and see if she likes anyone else." Levi walked up to the table with the cat and had everyone try to pet her. The cat ended up hissing and trying to claw at everyone.

I stare shocked at the site and looked to Levi, seeing him just witholding a bemused expression. "See, the cat doesn't like anyone else other than us for some reason, so you're not alone."

I blush a bit at the fact that the cat chose me and Levi out of everyone to like. It kind of made me happy for some reason.

Levi sighed and looked at his phone, reading a message and replying back before looking up to me. "I gotta go now, Nicholas is here to get the cat."

I nod a bit, wishing I could come with him-

"You guys wanna walk with me? I don't wanna seem like a weirdo walking through the halls carrying a cat." I shrug and tell Mikasa and Armin I'll be back for the rest of 5th period. Mikasa begrudgingly allows me to go and I just smile, going back to Levi and Petra.

"I'm ready, let's go." I happily walk along with them, occassionally reaching over and petting the small cat, happy that Levi is adopting her so she can have a home.

"I'm happy the cat gets a home, you're really nice Levi, you know that?" I look down to Levi who glances up at me and silently shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't think so personally, I just really like cats." I watch as Levi looks down at the feline and pets her gently with his pale, slender hands.

I frown at Levi's response, wondering why he doesn't think of himself as a nice person. I shouldn't pry though, especially with Petra here.

"Hey, you guys are both Juniors, so do you both have any classes together?" I look over to them both, trying to get rid of the strange aura Levi made when putting himself down.

Petra looked up to me, tucking locks of her reddish hair behind her ears. "We have about two classes together, plus lunch, so it's not that bad." She shyly looks at Levi, he himself just nodding in confirmation as we near the side entrance where I'm guessing his butler has parked.

Once we near the door, I step forward, opening the door for them both and smiling. Petra thanks me politely and Levi just steps through, not saying anything, just as I expected.

I sigh and close the door, seeing a teacher watch us walk out and not even pay any mind to it. I catch up to the other two, looking straight ahead and seeing a man wearing a button up white shirt and black slacks with dress shoes. We near him and he bends over, bowing to Levi. I looked a bit shocked, seeing Levi shoo the man with a stern voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that in public?" Levi sighed and gave the cat one last hug and handed it to the butler. Surprisingly, the cat didn't hiss or scratch, she just tried to cling to Levi but soon gave up once in the butlers arms.

"Glad she likes you, she tried to kill everyone else except Eren." Levi looked up at me and I sheepishly smile at the man.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I smile politely and bow a bit to pay my respects since the man's hands are full to shake hands.

"Likewise, Eren. I've heard good things from Sir Levi about you." The older man smiled at me and I just stood there, shocked and looked down at Levi who was cussing under his breath and looking away.

Petra giggled and I just shyly blushed a bit, looking away from everyone and tucking my hands into my jean's pockets. Levi dismissed the butler and we walked back into the school, the bell ringing soon after.

"Bye guys, I'll see you around. Thanks for worrying about me, too!" I smiled at them and Petra gave me a light goodbye hug which I accepted, hugging her back gently. Levi and I exchanged looks when I hugged Petra, he looked really annoyed. Maybe he was jealous that Petra was hugging me? Maybe he finally was starting to like Petra.

_It would be for the best if they just went ahead and dated, that way I could finally rid my mind of Levi._

* * *

Once I got home, I was extremely exhausted, but I went ahead and started on all of the makeup homework I had, having some of the graded papers to cheat off of that my friends lent me. I somehow managed to get done with over half of the work, only having two more worksheets to do over the weekend.

I sigh heavily, glad that the homework wasn't too bad. I crawl to my bed and grab my phone off the night stand, seeing that I had a few messages.

**Petra: Hey Eren! If you don't have too much homework to make up over the weekend, would you be interested in coming to the fair this weekend?**

_The fair? Shit, I totally forgot about that!_

**Eren: Hell yes! I was able to get done with most of my homework tonight because I had graded papers from friends to cheat off of, LOL!**

I smile and look at the other message I had and see it was from Levi. My heartbeat started to quicken and I rolled over on my back, loosening the bowtie around my neck.

**Levi: Oi, brat. Answer Petra's text message.**

I laugh a bit, the warmth in my chest not going away.

**Eren: I just now saw it i was doing my homework you ass xD**

I switch messages and look at Petra's response.

**Petra: Sounds great! Invite whoever you want. Levi and I wanted to know if anyone would come with us. I honestly like to have you around because Im too shy with Levi by myself. You and him just get along naturally and I feel comfortable around him with you there. :D**

**Eren: Alright, sounds good to me. What time will we be going and will we be going tomorrow? Oh, and I guess me and Levi get along ok it doesnt seem like he completely hates me now atleast. xD **

**Petra: I dont think he hated you in the first place. Me and him talked about you before we went to the hospital and he said you stood up for him a long time ago and he didnt know how to react to it. And we plan on going tomorrow at 5pm. I like to go when it gets dark out, everything is a lot prettier then!**

I blush heavily at her response, rolling over on my stomach now and burying my face in my pillow, grinning like an idiot.

**Eren: Yeah, I did stand up for him and I thought that was the reason he hated me. Alright though, I'll be sure to come!**

Feeling my phone vibrate slightly, I take out my phone and check it only to see Levi's name highlighted. I smile and check his response happily.

**Levi: Yes, I do have quite a nice ass. Glad you noticed, pervert. **

**Eren: No problem, cocky bastard. **

I feel a slight warmth arise in my chest, holding my phone close to my heart as I smile, taking a deep breath before replying back.

**Levi: Again, thank you; I do have quite a big cock. **

**Eren: STOP THAT! I CANT DO THIS SARCASM THING WHEN YOU TALK LIKE THAT! Dx! **

**Levi: That's what I thought. Anyways, you going to the fair? You seem like the type that would never miss one, shitty brat. **

**Eren: Yeah.. Im gonna go to it. I still cant believe you can say such embarrassing things like that**

**Levi: Whatever, you've just got the mindset of a little girl. **

**Eren: Shut up, I just get shy with stuff like that, thats all :c**

I bite my lower lip subconsciously, checking to see what Petra has replied back with.

**Petra: Well, he doesn't hate you, not at all. **

**Eren: I'm glad, but hey i gotta go shower so Ill see you tomorrow~! :D**

**Petra: Alright, eren. Get some rest and dont sleep all day! Lol**

**Eren: I'll try not to, bye bye!**

I sigh out loud and check to see if Levi replied before I go take a shower.

**Levi: You're totally a bottom, brat. **

**Eren: Bottom? Bottom what?**

**Levi: You know, you take it up the ass.**

**Eren: WHAT!? I already told you im not gay, i swear!**

**Levi: Oh, denial is such a funny thing.**

**Eren: I'm not denying anything you fuck :C**

**Levi: Again, I'm fucking with you, brat. **

**Eren: Whatever I hate it when you do that, its almost like u want me to be gay. anyways, im gonna go shower so yeah. **

**Levi: Good, you need one, filthy brat.**

**Eren: I think youre the one who needs the shower with all that dirty talk you do.**

**Levi: Whatever, go shower, brat.**

I rub my forehead in slight annoyance and close my phone, taking it into the bathroom with me along with a towel and wash cloth.

I turn on the shower and wait until it gets hot before I step in, letting the warm, pelting bullets of water hit my back and neck. Getting lost in the warmth of the shower, I begin to scrub up and down my body, the touch making me imagine things that I really shouldn't be thinking of.

Blushing slightly, I look down at my growing erection, getting annoyed at how it has popped up for the second time today. Might as well take care of it here, no evidence and I'll be able to clean it right up once I'm done, right?

Allowing my hands to travel up and down my body, I lean up against the shower wall, firmly taking my growing member in my hands and stroking it slowly. My mind begins to wander as I stroke myself slowly, the water from the shower slicking the strokes to make it all the more pleasurable.

I begin to imagine Levi there in the shower with me, pushing me up against the wall and pinning me there. His breath is heated and his hands would roam up and down my body while his lips would be pressed to my neck, biting down on it roughly to mark me as his.

_God I want to be his._

I curiously move my free hand behind me and start to rub my ass, grabbing it firmly which causes an odd arousal. Why am I so sensitive there? I shouldn't feel like this when grabbing my own ass. I shouldn't even be jerking off to the thought of Levi in the first place!

I go against my own thoughts and slowly bend myself over a little bit against the wall, reaching my curious fingers in-between my legs and letting my middle finger prod at my tight hole. I take a deep breath in preparation as I stroke my stiff cock, slowly sliding my one finger inside. It feels really weird and foreign.

It doesn't hurt, it just feels awkward. I blush a bit as my imagination runs wild again, this time causing me to think about Levi sticking his fingers inside me. The thought sounds pleasant so I keep my finger inside, slowly wriggling it around. Once I loosen up, I begin to pump my finger in and out slowly, the pleasure overtaking my body as I weakly keep myself standing up.

_This feels way too good. _

I whimper out softly as I decide to add a second finger, this time the pain kicking in and I go against it and keep them inside me, allowing myself to get used to it. Once the muscles stop clenching tightly around my fingers, I cautiously pump them in and out slowly.

I begin to imagine Levi squating down behind me, staring at my ass and pumping his beautifully slender fingers in and out of me. I begin to lose myself in my thoughts once more and soonly find myself panting out loud lowly and thrusting my digits in and out quickly.

"F-..Fuck" I let out a low, stressed groan out of my mouth and feel myself cumming on the wall I was leaning against.

I pant heavily, sliding the fingers out from my ass and washing them under the water. I spray the water on the wall and watch as my seed leaks down the drain. I really should feel sickened with myself, but I don't.

I finish up my shower by washing my hair, adding a bit of a shower scrub on my body, and trimming "down there".

Once I got out, I dried myself off and checked my phone, seeing that Levi messaged me about 4 minutes ago.

**Levi: Quit jerking off and get out of the shower.**

_Did he know?_

**Eren: I just got out you ass, and is it against the law to jerk off or something?**

**Levi: So you were jerking it. **

**Eren: And if I was?**

**Levi: You must have, because you're being weirdly honest right now. **

**Eren: I never said I did, I was just saying IF I did then what would you say to that.**

**Levi: I would say, "I'm upset you didn't invite me to help."**

**Eren: WHAT!? Thats so perverted omg.**

**Levi: Just joking, shy brat.**

I sigh heavily and finish drying myself off, not bothering to blowdry my hair as I slip just some underwear and shorts on. I walk out of the bathroom and head to my bedroom, laying on my bed and looking at my phone again.

**Levi: I'm heading to bed now, goodnight brat. **

**Eren: Goodnight Levi, sleep well.**

I close off my phone and plug it into the charger, placing it on the night stand. I roll over sleepily, grabbing my extra pillow and cuddling into it, pretending and wishing it was Levi.

* * *

The next day I awoke around 1 in the afternoon, I immediately reached for my phone and began to text everyone if they wanted to go to the fair.

Everyone replied back pretty quickly, this time only Armin, Jean, and Marco could go; apparently Sasha and Connie already had plans to go to the movies today.

I rolled out of bed and slid a plain black t-shirt over my bare chest and strolled out of my bedroom, padding to the kitchen to get some cereal even though it wasn't morning time.

I sat down on the couch with my bowl and began to watch TV, Mikasa coming in and sitting down beside me.

"Aye, Mikasa? Levi and Petra invited me to go to the fair lastnight. I already asked the rest of the group if they wanted to go. The only ones who said no was Sasha and Connie since they had plans to go to the movies. You wanna go, too?" I scoop up a big mouthful of cereal and chew while waiting for her reply.

"Of course I'm going, you can't go anywhere on your own without getting into trouble." She crosses her arms and sighs, "Plus, I really like to ride the ferris wheel."

I smile a bit at her last remark, quietly eating my cereal and watching TV until it came to be 4pm. I sigh and stretch, checking my phone and seeing a text from Petra and Armin.

I check Petra's message and tell her about who all is coming and then check Armin's right after.

**He-Man's Son: Eren, can you pick me up for the fair today? I don't have a ride. **

**Eren: Yeah sure, we'll pick you up! **

I get up from the couch and turn off the tv, walking to Mikasa's room and knocking on it. "Mikasa we have to pick up Armin today!" She tells me that's fine and I smile to myself, excited for the fair.

I head to my bedroom and quickly get dressed in an Iron Maiden t-shirt and some white skinny jeans with my black Vans. I quickly jog to the bathroom, trying to speed up my pace because I really don't want to be late this time.

Once I come out of the restroom with my hair straightened and my teeth brushed, I go to Mikasa who is in the living room waiting on me as usual.

"You ready, Eren?" I nod happily and grab my phone and wallet off the coffee table, following Mikasa to the garage to get in our car.

I slide into the car, closing the door and texting Armin that we are on our way to his house. He just replies back with a simple "Ok" and I close off my phone.

We pick up Armin who lives only a few blocks from us, letting him climb into the backseat.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it!" He cheerfully bounces in the back seat, obviously excited to be going to the fair. I look back at him and see him wearing a blue jacket. I raise my eyebrows and turn back around.

"Why're you wearing a jacket? Isn't it supposed to be warm out all night?"

"No, it's supposed to drop down to the high 50's. It's gonna be pretty chilly out tonight." Armin looked at me and shrugged.

"Well fuck, I forgot a jacket. Oh well, I'll probably be running around so much that I won't even notice the cold. What about you Mikasa?" I look over to my sister who keeps her eyes on the road the whole time.

"I keep a jacket in the trunk, so I'll be fine. I would give it to you, but I don't think you'd wanna wear a girl jacket that's a size too small for you." She sighs and continues to drive down the narrow road that leads to the big site for the fair.

I sigh and shrug it off, playing on my phone for the remainder of the period in the car. I feel my phone vibrate right when we pull up to the fair. I glance out my window and excitedly look at all the rides.

_This is gonna be so fun!_

I smile while Mikasa pays for the parking, this allowing me enough time to check my phone one last time.

**Levi: Where are you guys, shitty brat?**

**Eren: We just parked, don't worry oh great and mighty levi. **

**Levi: Shut up, brat. **

I laugh to myself and put my phone in my back pocket, stepping out of the car and immediately regret not having a jacket with me. It already felt like it was in the 60's. I groan and follow Mikasa and Armin to the front entrance.

As we stepped up to the pavement, I heard a loud, cheerful voice call out to me.

"Eren! Over here!" I look over to see Petra, Levi, Jean, and Marco all standing off to the side of the entrance.

I nudge Mikasa and Armin, leading them towards the group and smiling happily at them.

"Hey guys! Hope you didn't have to wait too long." I meekly apologize to them and check my phone, it's only 5:01 so we weren't late.

Armin walks up to Jean and Marco and gives them light hugs. I swear, that boy gets along with everyone.

I smile at everyone but once I see Levi, his eyes pierce right through me. I feel my breath hitch and he just stares at me quietly. I feel so weird looking at this guy. Is it because of what I did in the shower? That must be it, but this irrisistable urge to touch him overwhelms me.

I quietly sigh and look to everyone with a light smile, "Shall we go now?" Everyone nods and we stand in the slightly short line to get in. Once we get past the gate, we all decide to go to a ticket booth.

Everyone bought the bracelet which lets you on every ride willingly except for Levi who was forced to get it by Petra and I.

"I don't want the damn bracelet, I only plan on riding the ferris wheel." He hisses at us both but eventually gets the bracelet put on him by the woman in the stand who was giggling at him.

"Nope, Levi, you're gonna ride all the rides with us!" I smile cheerfully at him and Petra joins in, grabbing Levi's hand and leading him immediately to one of the swing rides that you sit on the chair and it spins you around.

Once the previous ride was done with, our whole group scurries through the gate and sits all by eachother. I sit right behind Levi with an evil smirk, knowing that on this ride you can catch up to the person in front of you and kick them.

Once the ride starts, everyone starts to laugh and I just grin, swinging myself forward and catching up to Levi's chair. "Hey Levi," I purr out to him and a teasing voice before kicking his chair, pushing him forward and causing him to have a near heart attack.

"What the fucking hell are you doing, Jaeger!? You're gonna kill me!" He turns around in his chair and flips me off, cussing profusely.

I shush him with my finger and get on to him for cussing so loudly in front of everyone. "There there, Levi. You can kick my ass after the rides over." He glares at me with his silver eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you when this stupid ride's over." He turns back around and crosses his arms, pouting in a very cute manner.

_God what I'd do to kiss those pouting lips._

Once the ride was over, I hurried out the seat and scampered out of the gate, keeping my distance from Levi who still wanted to kill me.

"Brat, come here right now." He hissed at me with a low tone in his voice, stomping over to me and cornering my body between rides.

_Shit, I'm gonna get beaten to death._

He grabs me by the collar and pulls my face close to his.

"I will literally kill you if you do that again, for now, I'll let you off the hook since I don't wanna hear your ass complain the whole time about how you're hurting." He smirks at me with an evil look in his eyes and I just stare at him.

My eyes wander from his eyes to his lip and back again. My lips part slightly with want and my tongue rolls over my lower lip.

_He's so close..I just want to kiss him._

I suddenly get released by the shorter male but feel the burning in my chest continue.

"Let's go, the group's waiting." He turns around and walks away towards everyone else who was wondering where we ran off to.

I shyly follow behind Levi and look at everyone, watching them discuss among themselves and Mikasa and Armin looking around worriedly.

"Hey guys, sorry about that.." I look at them embarrassedly, my cheeks slightly reddened.

"Where the fuck were you, shit brain?" Jean coldly stared at me, crossing his arms and Marco scolded him for being rude, as always.

"I was teaching the boy a lesson about what happens when you fuck with me." Levi simply replied back to Jean, answering everyone's question for me.

Mikasa walked up to me, checking for any wounds while scowling at Levi. "Did he hit you? I will ruin him if he did." I shake my head, defending Levi immediately.

Levi glanced back at me, his eyes gleaming with a certain look that I don't exactly know of. I slightly gulp as our group stops at several rides along the path. I grin deviously once more as I see the bumper cars and I tell everyone to stop there.

Levi actually nodded to the suggestion, acting a bit excited for the ride. It was cute. We waited in line and luckily there was exactly seven bumper cars, just enough for us to play on.

I got in the green bumper car, grinning evily at Jean and once the cars started to work, I rammed into Jean, him and I having a mini battle before I felt someone crash in to me.

I look over to my side and see Levi with a light smirk on his face as he successfully pins my car against the wall. I try to free my car but I was unable to since Levi kept ramming me against the wall whenever I broke loose.

"Go away, Levi! You're such a jerk!" I whined in protest and Levi just chuckled to himself.

"Why, shitty brat? I thought you liked to get rammed?" He grins mischievously and I just blush at him, looking away in embarrassment. Why does he always have to make me blush like this!?

After a while of struggling, Mikasa and Armin come over to us, ramming against Levi's car, thusly freeing me. I thank them happily and go back to randomly hitting people. I end up aiming towards Levi for the rest of the time, getting in a few successful hits before the time ran out and the ride was over.

We got off the ride and Levi walked beside me, pushing me slightly in a playful way and I just laughed a bit. "And you said I was the pervert, you were the one making lewd remarks to me!" I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, tugging him a bit close in a light side hug before releasing him.

"Whatever, you deserved it after that swing ride in the beginning." He looked up at me with his narrow eyes, but this time, his eyes looked soft and happy.

I blushed slightly but quickly fixed it as Petra budges herself between us, wrapping her arms around us both and hugging us. "Hey guys! You both wanna go on the ferris wheel now?" I nod to her gently, slightly annoyed with how she nudged herself right between us.

I know I should be giving hints to Levi that Petra likes him, but right now I really don't want them to date. I don't know why either. I just... I'm really starting to like Levi now and it's terrible of me to.

Everyone walks over to the ferris wheel and luckily we don't have to wait in line each canister can hold 4 people so we just split up into mini groups. Levi and Petra got a spot by themselves, to which I was severely jealous of. Mikasa, Armin, and I got one to ourselves, and Jean and Marco got one to theirself since they're not the best of friends with Levi and Petra.

The ride itself was nice, I enjoy the calm movement and the high scenery in the ferris wheel. I just kind of wish that I could have spent the calm scenes with Levi. Honestly, it would have been romantic..

I sigh in slight thankfulness once the ride stopped, the jealousy in my heart being too much right now.

I exit the ride with haste and we all decide on going to get some food. There is nothing I love more in the whole world that I love than fair food. I immediately go to the same trailor I always do and get me one of their giant smoked turkey legs and a large . After that, I stop by the trailor beside them and get a huge basket of fries.

Once we all got food, we met up at a big picnic table by all the stands. Everyone stared at me and my giant propotions of food as I hungrily ate.

Marco giggled at me and politely spoke up, "I've never seen you eat like this before, Eren. You never eat at school."

I swallow the bite I had in my mouth and wipe my face with a napkin before speaking. "Yeah, well, fair food is the best ever. You can't beat it." I go back to digging in to my giant turkey leg and shoving big wads of fries in my mouth.

"Tsk, you eat like a pig brat." Levi stared at me with annoyance, but surprisingly, he got the same things I did, just a different drink which happened to be sweet tea.

"Oh shut up, Levi." I grin at him and glance back down to his food. "You even got the same stuff I did, it's super good, right?" I watch as Levi politely takes bites out of the turkey leg, patting his face with a napkin after every few bites.

"Yes, you shitty brat. I wouldn't get it if I didn't like it." He rolled his eyes at me and Petra came and sat down beside Levi as always, holding a mini box of pizza in her hand and a drink.

Everyone chattered about the fair while eating and once I practically devoured my food, I got up and threw it away, taking several other people's trash along with me who were done. I sat back down and yawned a bit, shivering and rubbing my arms as a big gust of cold air hit against my body.

"It's Dippin' Dots time, guys." I stand up supremely, eying the Dippin' Dots booth not too far from our table and taking 10 dollars out from my wallet. I must get the biggest size. Dippin' Dots are heaven.

Once I run to the stand, I get the biggest size of rainbow dippin' dots there is and go back to the table, a look of pure bliss on my face as I dig into the cold, sweet treat.

"You look like you're about to pop a boner, brat." Levi interrupts my little moment of bliss and I just glance down at him from my standing up position.

"I might just do that, Dippin' Dots are complete heaven." I scoop up a big spoonful of the sweets and let it pour into my mouth, letting it just melt away.

"It can't be that good, brat." Levi crosses his arms and glares up at me. Petra giggles and nods in agreement.

"You can try some if you want?" I look to both of them and hold out my cup of dippin' dots.

Petra grabs it and spoons out a bit of it, tasting of the cold treat. "Oh wow, this is super good! Levi taste this!" She hands the cup over to Levi who just stares down at it with a scowl on his face.

"I don't wish to swap saliva with the two of you, that's disgusting." He furrows his eyebrows and I grab the cup from him, scooping out a little bit of the sweet and holding it to his mouth.

"C'mon, Levi. Say "ahh"." I press the spoon against his lips and he just jerks away, grabbing the spoon away from me reluctantly and pouring the dippin' dots down into his mouth.

Petra and I wait for his opinion on it and he just hands the spoon back to me. I smile and begin to eat the food once more.

"It's sweet," Levi furrowed his eyebrows in seemingly deep thought. "It's really good though, for some reason. I like it."

I cheer and Petra decides to get up to go get her some. I make Levi get up also and we walk to the stand. Levi pays for Petra's food and I just smile as she happily digs into her own cup of dippin' dots. I watch Levi as he slowly scoops into the cup, seemingly fascinated with the shape.

Once we finished, the group got up and rode a couple of more rides, this causing Armin and I to get sick to our stomach. I rub my stomach and walk along side everyone to the exit, occassionally look down in front of me to stare at Levi's ass.

_Hmm, he does have a bit of an ass. It's really sexy.._

I look away from him after a bit, finding that I was staring for quite some time now. Once we exited the gates, everyone walked to the parking lot and eventually Jean and Marco broke off from the group. I look back at them both after a while and see Jean smacking Marco's ass to which Marco jumped and blushed at the action.

_Heh, they should just come out already.._

I smile to myself and walk alongside Mikasa and Armin, right behind Levi and Petra who was walking the same way as us. "Where did you guys park?" Armin speaks up curiously to Petra and Levi.

"We're right over there," Petra points above the cars to a sleak black Mustang with a white stripe going right down the middle. I look at the car in shock and decide to follow them over to it.

"Is this your car, Levi?" I walk around the Mustang, envious of how perfect it looks.

"Yeah, why?" Levi unlocks the car, opening up the door and readying himself to say goodbye.

"It's just nice is all, I like it." I mumble a bit and smile at him sheepishly. I see a disapproving look from Mikasa as she looks at the car, seeing that she doesn't approve of such an expensive car.

"Oh, thanks I guess. Listen, I'll text you later, okay? I gotta get Petra back home before her parents flip." I nod and walk back around the car, walking with Mikasa and Armin to ours and getting in with a deep sigh.

"He's a rich kid, huh?" Armin pipes up from the back seat. I nod and look down at my phone, nothing.

The drive was fairly quiet back home. We dropped Armin off along the way and once I got through the front door of our house, I felt immediately exhausted. I dragged myself to the bathroom immediately and hopped in the shower for a quick rinse before getting back out and heading to bed.

Once I laid down on my comfy sheets, my phone vibrated from its charger.

**Levi: Brat, you still awake?**

**Eren: Yeah, I was just about to pass out when you texted me though**

**Levi: I see, well I wanted to say I had a nice time out with you and everyone else. **

**Eren: Oh~? Are you tell just me this or everyone else too~? c:**

**Levi: Stop flirting, brat, you know what I meant.**

**Eren: I wasn't flirting you asshat. If anything it's u who is flirting with your fucking "threat" earlier at the fair. **

**Levi: Says the brat that when everytime I looked at him, he turned away and blushed. Oh, and about earlier; I was legitamentally threatening you, but you were the one who was looking down at my lips and parting yours like we were gonna kiss. Good game. **

**Eren: Shut up! I was just embarrassed because you got so close to me and pinned me up against the fucking corner of a ride pervert**

**Levi: Oh, so you like to get pinned down? **

**Eren: I am done, so done with you**

**Levi: It's alright, little child. I'm just better at dealing with "sexual frustration" than you are. **

**Eren: SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!? ASDFGHJKLKEAJHGEAWK! You make me so mad Levi. :C**

**Levi: Good, now go to bed, it's past your bedtime, brat.**

**Eren: I don't have a bedtime u asshole i can go 2 bed whenever i want!**

**Levi: Night, Eren. **

And with that final reply; I closed off my phone, plugged it into it's charger, and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter is so long. I like started writing at 8:30pm and didn't stop until now and it's friggen 6:20am. All that talk about food at the fair made me so hungry. Like seriously, I'm about to die if I don't get something in my stomach now.

THANKS FOR READING BY THE WAY. If you read this whole chapter, kudos to you because you actually read through all my bullshit. Congratz.

Please be sure to favorite, review, and follow the story! Especially the review part, I love getting feedback from you guys!


	4. Flight Trip

Hey guys, I am back with yet another chapter! Hope you've been enjoying this fanfic so far! Please be sure to stick with it! c:

Thanks to my two friends Nick and Rachel who've helped me out with these stories!

* * *

I woke up early Monday morning all on my own for once without my mother or Mikasa having to yell at me to get up. I checked the time and saw that I could sleep for 20 more minutes, but surprisingly, I got up and got ready.

I padded my way out of my bedroom and to the kitchen quietly only to be met with Carla, my mother, who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, sipping her coffee.

"Eren, what in the world are you doing up early?" Her eyes widened in shock once she saw me, obviously surprised that I woke up on my own.

I sigh and open up the cupboard, taking out a coffee mug and pouring some of the hot liquid in the cup. "I woke up on my own. I don't know why, but I feel wide awake this morning.." Walking over to the fridge, I opened it up and took out the big bottle of creamer, pouring plenty in my coffee mug before putting it back away.

"You must have a crush on one of those girls in that group you went out with on Saturday." I look up from my steaming cup of coffee and eye my mother with slight annoyance.

"No, mother. The only girls that went out on Saturday was Mikasa and Petra, and it's pretty obvious that Petra likes Levi." I huff slightly at my own words, not wanting to give away any signs of jealousy when I mentioned that.

"Then why do you always seem so happy after going out with your friends? Do you have a crush on one of the guys? I won't be disappointed in you if you're gay, Eren." She smiles at me brightly, no sign of worry on her face at all.

Typical mom, always accepting of Mikasa and I no matter what we do. Plus the fact that she watches gay soaps on TV pretty often..

"No, mom, I don't have a crush on anyone. Can't I just be happy when hanging out with my friends?" I smile at her weakly and sip at my coffee, feeling the warm liquid slip down my throat.

"Whatever you say, Eren. You can't keep things from me for too long." She winks at me and walks out of the kitchen with her coffee cup.

I bite my lower lip a bit and sit down at the kitchen table, sipping my drink slowly for a bit until Mikasa walks in, already dressed.

"Oh, there you are. I went to wake you up, but it looks like mom already did." She sits down beside me with a bottle of water in her hand, sipping it nonchalantly.

"I actually got up on my own today, mom didn't need to get me up." I glance up at her, seeing the shocked expression and I just sigh, wishing that it wasn't so abnormal for me to wake up on my own.

"Well good job, Eren." She stands back up after a bit of silence and I follow her, putting my now empty coffee cup in the sink.

"Are we going to leave earlier today since we're already up?" I look over to Mikasa who nods a bit and grabs her backpack from the couch. I frown slightly, not really wanting to leave so soon, but I just agree with it and head to my bedroom to grab my stuff.

Once I grab my backpack and phone, I head to the front door. This time I grab my jacket and slide it on, the warm material loosely hugging my body. Mikasa and I yell out to our mother saying "bye" before heading out to the cold outdoors.

"Shit, it's colder than dicks out here!" I immediately bundle myself up in my jacket, zipping it up and putting the hood over my head.

"It's not even that cold out here, Eren. You should be used to the cold since we live in a freezer practically. Also, watch your mouth, no cussing." Mikasa glares at me and pulls her red scarf up to cover her nose and reveal only her eyes.

I shove my hands in my pockets and walk out our front gate, holding it open for Mikasa before heading down the street with her. "Wait, aren't we going to wait for Armin?"

Mikasa shakes her head and glances over to me, "No, he said he was going to be late today and told us to head on by ourselves." I nod slightly to her, opening my mouth and breathing out.

I shiver and notice that it's so cold that I can see my breath. I snuggle tighter to my jacket and after about a 10 minute walk, we arrive to the front gates of the school. I look around and see that there is a vast difference in people since we've arrived earlier. Usually, there are tons of students crowding around the front door and the walkways, but now, there's only a few of them wandering around.

_I wonder if Levi comes this early. Probably not, but it's worth a shot to look for him._

I look around the front walkways, not seeing the raven haired male anywhere. Once Mikasa and I walk inside, my phone vibrates in my pocket.

I jump slightly, startled at the sudden vibration whilst I was completely lost in thought. I pull out the phone, looking at the screen. I feel my heart flutter a bit as I notice it's from Levi.

**Levi: What the fuck are you doing looking around like a lost puppy? **

I quickly look up from my phone and look around for the other male, not seeing him anywhere. I furrow my eyebrows and go back to texting him.

**Eren: Where the hell r u? I dont see u anywhere.**

**Levi: I'm in room 108 in the Language Hallway. I saw you from outside the window. Come visit me?**

I feel my heart burst out and I smile to myself, looking up to Mikasa who is just watching me with curious eyes.

"Who are you texting?" Mikasa interrupts my moment of swooning and I just jolt up, blushing slightly.

"Levi wants me to come see him in the Language Hallway..." I answer honestly, surely knowing Mikasa won't like me going.

"We need to get to class, Eren." She bitterly remarks to me, grabbing my wrist and trying to tug me to our chemistry class.

"Mikasa, stop! Class doesn't start right now, I still have 20 minutes." I yank my hand away from her and she just scowls at me.

"Fine, just make sure you're not late. If Levi does anything to you, I will make sure to personally murder him." Mikasa turns away from me and walks to the cafeteria, probably to sit down with our group of friends.

I look down to my phone while heading to the Language Hallway, feeling a giddy fluttering in my stomach.

**Eren: I'm coming now :)**

**Levi: Okay, just come inside when you get here. **

I cover my mouth to hide my smile as I look up at the wall, reading down the room numbers.

_104,_  
_105,_  
_106,_  
_107.._

_Here it is.._

I peek in the room and see no one in there at first. I shyly walk in through the door, only to see Levi squating down in front of a bookshelf with many thick text books all around him.

I silently look around the classroom, seeing French words written on the board and a large French flag hanging on the back wall. This definitely is a French classroom.

"Uh, Levi?" I walk up to him and stand behind his squating figure. He kind of look cute down there surrounded by books.

"Oh, there you are." He stands back up and straightens his clothes back out. I step back away from him, having not noticed how close I was to him at first.

"Yeah, did you need something from me?" I smile a bit at him in a friendly manner and he just steps out from his cavern of books surrounding him.

"Actually, yeah. Can you put those text books on that shelf in their correct number's order? It's labeled in English, so you should be able to do that, unless you're as dumb as a sack of potatoes." He smirks at me a bit and pushes back his hair that falls in front of his face, exposing his forehead more for a brief moment before letting the locks of silky black hair fall back in place.

_God he looks hot with his hair pushed back like that..._

I pull myself out of my thoughts and nod to him a bit, "Yeah, sure." I jump over the mountains of books on the floor and begin placing them in order on the shelf.

"By the way, why are you in here organizing things?" I look up to Levi after placing the 6th book in place.

Levi smirks at me and pulls up a chair beside me where I sat on the floor. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" His eyes narrowed and I gulped lightly, nodding and trying to keep my focus on the books.

I hear him let out a heavy sigh as he leans back in his chair, "I get really hard from cleaning and organizing things."

_What?_

I look up at him and begin to laugh out loudly, dropping the book I was holding and falling back on the ground. "O-Oh ma...my god!" I peek up at him and see the smirk on his face as he watched me with an amused expression on his face.

"Get up off that dirty floor, dumbass. I was just joking by the way." I feel a light kick at my leg and I slowly get up, recovering from my previous outburst. "Okay, okay, what was the real reason now?"

I begin to place the books back in order once more and after a little bit of silence, I feel the other male's hand run his fingers through my hair. "Your hair sticks up pretty badly, do you even try to look nice?" I look up at him and pout at the insult, already knowing that my thick hair sucks ass.

"Shut up, I know it sucks. I'm sorry I am not handsome enough for your standards, ass." I feel a twinge of hurt in my heart as I try to yank my head away from his soft touch.

I hear a deep sigh emit from the other mans lips as he keeps his hand on my hair. I bite my lower lip and keep working until I feel him tugging at my hair as a sign for me to look at him. I reluctantly look up to him from the floor and see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I asked if you even try to look nice, meaning it must come naturally for you to look as cute as you do with messy hair like this, brat." His eyes narrow at me and I bite my lower lip, immediately feeling that pain in my chest disappear and get replaced with a warm fluttering.

"O-Oh.. I..Um.." I look away from him and go back to placing the last few books back on the shelf in order. "Thank you, I guess.." I feel a deep heat rising to my cheeks and whenever I look back up to the other male, I see a smirk on his features.

"Anyways, the reason I called you over here was to talk about something fairly important.." I nod and turn to face him, sitting on the ground still with my legs crossed.

"Since you already know, my family is quite wealthy and my father has donated a lot of money to the school's Science Department. Well, today the science teachers are to hand out forms for a far away trip to California to study about marine biology at the Montery Bay Aquarium and the ocean which is fairly close by to it."

I glance up at him in curiosity, feeling excited about the trip, but quickly losing the excitement when I realized that we wouldn't have enough money to go in the first place.

"Since my mother is all about having me go, she said she would allow me to bring any of my friends. All expenses paid.." I hear his voice drop a bit, this causing me to look back up at him as he runs his fingers through my hair more. It feels so nice to have him touch me, it's far too soothing.

"I want you and your friends to come if they can. Your sister Mikasa is also included..The trip is for a week and I didn't want to go alone." I look up into his eyes and see the expectant look in them. I nuzzle my head against his soft hand subconsciously and smile.

"I'll have to ask my mom, you know? I really wanna go, but I don't know how I feel about you paying your way for my friends and I..It's really too much." I half heartedly smile at him and he stands up, holding out his hand for me and I grab onto it, getting pulled up completely by the other.

Once I stand up, we go back to having the normal height difference of me towering over Levi.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be worth it if you go. Just let me do this for you, okay?" I look down at Levi who was staring at me with his normal, cold eyes.

I nod gently and lean against one of the desks, "So is Petra going? You two are like best friends and stuff." Levi glances at me with a light glint in his eyes before sighing and pushing his hair back again slightly.

"Yeah, she's always coming with me everywhere. She's like an extra arm attached to me that I bring everywhere. Not in a good way, either." I see the annoyance in his features and I just laugh lightly, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his smaller body.

_What am I even doing?_

I press his face into my chest, resting my chin on top of his head as I hold him close. Why am I doing this..? He feels so warm against me, it's really nice. He smells so good, too, just like he did when I rode on his motorcycle that one day.

Right when I noticed he wasn't hugging back, I began to pull away, but was immediately pulled back by his arms wrapping around my waist. I felt a warmth swell up in my chest and I began to cuddle into his body, pulling him even closer, if it was possible.

After a couple of moments of silent hugging, I felt him release his hold just a bit to move his hands to grip onto my waist. I pulled back slightly, keeping my arms wrapped around his lower back.

"Sorry if it wasn't that good, I haven't hugged anyone but you in about 3 years since my grandma passed.." His eyes averted from mine and I could see the slight pink to his cheeks, but only enough to notice if you were up close like I was.

I leaned down and rested my chin on his shoulder, lightly whispering beside his ear, "It was just fine, perfect actually." I smiled a bit and lightly released his body, him doing the same as we distanced ourselves once more.

Once I got a fair distance from him, I felt the embarrassment catch up to me.

_What the fuck did I do?! Why did I do something so stupid?_

My face turns a deep red and I immediately spazz out, walking over to the wall and pressing my head against the wall like a maniac. "Oh my god I'm the dumbest person in the whole world. Levi you should have pushed me away like for real."

"Why would I push you away?" I peek around my shoulder and see Levi standing right behind me with his arms crossed, waiting for me to act like a normal person probably.

"Because you're supposed to be hugging Petra and not me, idiot." I turn back around and press my back against the wall, soon getting trapped by Levi who stands 10 feet tall above me with just his stare.

"Why am I supposed to hug Petra?" His eyes narrow and he puts his hands up on the wall on either side of me, fully trapping me against the cold wall.

"Because...Because" _I_ "She," _like _"Likes," _you_ "You."

"You think I didn't know that, brat?" I look at him in complete shock, eying his emotionless stare.

"How'd you know?" I squirm against the wall, feeling shy with the other male being so close to me now.

"Whatever secret our group tried to withold from me, soon failed. Let's just say certain people don't have good willpower to hold things from me when I ask." I see the smirk on his lips and he soon moves away from me, straightening out his clothes once more.

"Plus, when Petra and I were younger, we already dated pretty much. We held hands, kissed, dated, all the stuff that goes with that bullshit. I told her back then when we split up that I only saw her as a close friend and I guess she didn't lose her feelings." I watched as Levi shrugged it off, walking to the exit of the classroom and gesturing for me to follow.

Once I walk over to him, he grabs my hands and makes me look into his eyes, "Look, what I told you is pretty confidential, but I trust you, okay?" I nod gently to Levi, understanding what he meant and smiled happily to myself.

"Hey, Levi?" I look down to his shorter stature and stare at him in his eyes, "Petra kind of asked me before we started to talk for us to become friends so I can hint about her liking you. At first I really was reluctant because I didn't like you at all, but now I can see that you're really a great guy. I just wanted to thank you for being my friend and wanting to include me with the things you do.."

I see the shine flash in his eyes once I finish speaking and he lightly pulls me in for a tight hug. I blush heavily and hug him back, knowing that he is doing this to speak for himself. Once he pulls away, I smile down at him and he lightly shoos me off to go to class.

"Thanks for coming, Eren. Be sure to ask your mom and sister about the trip tonight. Invite your friends, too.." I smile and nod to him, walking out of the classroom and hurrying to my science classroom so I won't be late.

Once I got there, the bell rang right when I got in my seat. Mikasa bombarded me with questions and I just ignored most of them or blew them off, not wanting to spoil the surprise for her or the others.

Once Professor Dolan passed out the slips of paper showing all of the details for the trip and finished explaining, I looked around the room to see uninterested looks on everyone's faces except a few people. I smiled to myself and looked at the sheet of paper to see that the day everyone leaves is in 2 weeks on October 11th which lands on a Saturday.

Once the professor finished talking, he let the class have the last 15 minutes for free time. During this time, I turned to my group of friends and smiled wickedly at them while holding the paper in my hand.

"Guess who wants to pay for our trip to California," I purr out to my friends in a giddy manner, leaning forward to them in a hushed tone so no one else in the class could hear me.

Mikasa, Jean, Marco, and Sasha all stared at me with confusion in their eyes. "Levi wants to take me and all my friends who wish to go." I hear a loud gasp coming from Sasha who is already nodding her head, ready to accept.

Jean looks at me with a doubtful look on his face, "Yeah right, Eren. No way he could afford all of us." He looks away from me, disinterested in my "lie".

I smirk at him and slyly remark back, "I said my friends, you don't fit into that group anyways, horseface." He glares at me and grabs my shirt, pulling me up, ready to fight. "Listen you cocky bastard, I'll fuck you up."

While smiling at him, I pat his back lightheartedly, "I was joking, Jean. Calm your titties and change your tampon." I see the anger in his eyes disappear and he begins to laugh a bit.

"Whatever, assface. Don't fuck with me like that, I hate it when you do that."

I sigh and sit back down, going back to explaining to the others. "Well, Levi said he didn't want to go alone and his parents are apparently super rich. I got invited by him and he told me to invite you guys."

Sasha immediately agrees and I just smile at her, nodding a bit. "We'll have to check with our parents on this, I can't agree on my own without my mom's approval." Jean speaks up and nods with satsifaction. Marco replies with the same answer and I look over to Mikasa who is just glaring at me with disapproval.

"Eren, we can't let this guy pay for our trip. We barely know him, and if he pays for our trip, I would be forced to say thank you even though I don't like him." I smile at her and reach up, patting her head with a light laugh escaping my mouth.

"Come on, Mikasa. It'll be fun!" I grin happily at her and she just sighs, reluctantly going along with it.

* * *

The two weeks passed by fairly quickly, all of the friends that I asked to come along ended up agreeing and getting permission from their family. Once I told Levi of the news, he seemed really happy to know that he wouldn't be alone for this trip.

I lay on my bed after school, staring up at the ceiling with excitement dwelling in my heart. It's finally October 10th, and tomorrow is the big day to head off to the airport really early in the morning.

Levi, Petra, Mikasa, and I are going to carpool to the airport since Mikasa and I don't know our way to the airport and don't want to have mom miss work and drive us there.

When Mikasa and I asked mom about the trip, she had immediately rejected us because of the money problem, but once we explained that Levi was willing to pay for our way, she reluctantly agreed to it.

I look to my phone and open it up, going to my camera and taking a cutesy picture of me sticking my tongue out. I grin to myself and send it to Levi with the message along it that says:

**Eren: Look, fap material for you c:**

I giggle to myself and bite my lower lip, rolling on my stomach and waiting for a reply eagerly. After a couple minutes of waiting, I pull up a phone app and play that for about 10 minutes until he replies back.

I eagerly open the response back up and smile at it.

**Levi: Hot damn. Who is that girl? **

**Eren: You fucker, thats me. **

**Levi: Not like you had a dick to begin with. **

I frown at his insult and pout a bit to myself before replying back.

**Eren: Thats so mean Levi send me a pic back i wanna put it as your contact picture~ c:**

**Levi: No way. I don't take "selfies". **

**Eren: Bastard tomorrow were gonna take a bunch of pictures together ok?**

**Levi: Whatever. Oh yeah, brush your tongue, get that jizzle residue off from sucking so much dick. **

I burst out into a laughing fit, burying my face into my fluffy pillow before eagerly replying back.

**Eren: I dont suck dick u bastard, I lick the V. **

**Levi: Says the brat who wants me. **

_Did he know? What the fuck!?_

**Eren: Aweeee, how'd you know? *Sarcasm***

**Levi: Intuition, plus how you look like you're about to jizz in your pants when you see me. ;)**

**Eren: You didnt just make a winky face at me. OMG SCREENSHOT FTW. LOLOLOL**

**Levi: I hate you. Go to bed. **

**Eren: Whatever btw what time are u picking Mikasa and I up tomorrow?**

**Levi: 6am. You better wake your ass up, too, because I will leave you if you don't. **

**Eren: That's waaaaaaay too early 4 me. I hope u dont mind me in sweatpants and a hoodie and fucked up hair and ugliness cos thats what youre gonna get. **

**Levi: Fantastic, just be sure to brush your teeth and shower or I will disown you as my friend. **

**Eren: Will do, sir. **

**Levi: Sir? That's kinky, Eren. **

I blush heavily and feel the same lust I felt towards Levi back in the shower and up close when we hugged.

**Eren: I was joking god xD**

**Levi: Nice cover up, horny kid. Now get to bed before I rethink taking you.**

**Eren: You wouldn't do that. U luv me too much :D**

**Levi: Maybe, but go to bed.**

**Eren: Awee, way to confess Levi that was really cute of you**

**Levi: Night, Eren.**

I swoon over his little confession and plug my phone into the charger before replying back once more.

**Eren: Goodnight Levi. :)**

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by my mother who was shouting at me to awake. My eyes wouldn't open up even half way until I got into the bathroom and took a burning hot shower. Once I got out, I made sure to blow dry my hair so it wouldn't be wet when I go outside in the cold air. After that, I brushed my teeth like Levi said and finished up by spraying some light cologne on my body for a final touch.

I padded sleepily to my room and slipped some black sweat pants that loosely hugged my hips on and a white t-shirt as a top. After dressing myself, I looked in the mirror and smiled a bit. Even though I wasn't wearing the fanciest of clothes, I still looked pretty good, so I just went ahead and wore that.

It came about 5 minutes until 6am and I quickly grabbed my bag filled up with all my clothes and needed items with my phone. I walk to the front door only to see Mikasa standing right beside it with her things and looking out the front window as a watch dog.

"Mikasa, chill. They'll get here when they get here." I smile at her and grab my black hoodie from the hanger by the door, putting it over my white t-shirt.

"How sexy do I look with my messy hair and hobo outfit?" I look to Mikasa with a grin on my face as I display my outfit.

"You look just fine, Eren. See look, they're here now. If I wasn't here I-..." I look at her in confusion and peek out the window only to be met with a long black limo parked right outside our house.

"Holy sh-cheese." I immediately correct myself on my cursing and giddily jump back from the window, grabbing my things and opening the door only to be met with a huge blast of cold air.

"God, it's cold out again." I sigh and walk outside with Mikasa, walking out to the limo only to be met by Nicholas who smiles at us and opens up the back door.

"Thank you very much!" I smile up at him and he just nods. I climb in the back seat of the limo excitedly, surprised at how fancy and roomy it was.

"Get your ass in the limo, you're letting the warm air out." I look to Levi who is sitting down beside Petra. I quickly scurry myself inside, setting my huge bag filled with my stuff down beside the other bags.

Mikasa follows in behind me and I end up sitting by Levi since Petra sat on the edge of the seat.

"You didn't tell us you were going to be picking us up in a limo! This thing is amazing, it even has the stereotypical mini bar. Does it have alcohol?" I look around the inside excitedly, finding the whole thing to be awesome.

"Yes, it has alcohol, but you're not getting any of that shit. I don't need a drunk brat bothering me every 5 seconds." I smile at him and after about 10 minutes in the car ride, I begin to feel my morning sleepiness kick back in. I notice the big extra seat at the end of the limo that curves around to the seats we were sitting at.

"Can I sleep?" I look to Levi with a sleepy look on my face, yawning softly and stretching.

Levi looks up to me and takes out one of his ear plugs, "Hmm?"

"I asked if I can sleep on that end over there?" I look over to the comfy looking spot with longing eyes.

"I don't give a crap, just don't drool on my seats." He crosses his legs and leans back, making room for me to get by.

I smile happily and go to my bag, taking out my pillow and blanket that I can't sleep without. I receive curious looks from Petra and Levi and I just shyly grin, hiding my face in the soft material of my pillow.

Once I get to the other side of the limo, I take my shoes off and sit them down. Afterwards, I place my pillow down, laying my head on it and curling up in a ball on the seat with my blanket over me. I was soon dazed over in a heavy sleep.

About an hour later, I feel something touch my hair. I sleepily open my eyes and see that familiar short raven black hair.

"Eren, wake up. You're talking in your sleep like crazy and your in a really fucked up position." I sit up slowly and realize my hoodie and shirt was lifted up on my chest, exposing my stomach and my body was half falling off the seat.

"Oh, crap. Thanks.." I yawn sleepily and stretch out, burying my face in my warm pillow.

"Whatever," Levi simply replied back to me, smirking a bit.

"Oh, what was I saying in my sleep?" I look at them with a dazed expression, patting down my messy hair.

Petra begins to have a giggling fit, covering her face to try at hide it. Mikasa just glares at me with a pissed off look on her face.

"Guys, why are you looking at me like that?" I weakly try to pull a serious tone, but am unable to because of my sleepy state of mind.

I watch as Levi sits back down beside Petra, taking out his phone and begins to type something.

"What else did he say?" I watch as Levi and Petra whisper to each other, Petra giggling still.

Once they were done, I felt my phone vibrate soon after. I look to my phone and see Levi messaged me.

**Levi: "I wub you so mmmmuuuuccch." "No, not there." "You're an asshole" "Fuck you" **

I blush slightly at the message and look to them shyly, gently apologizing.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know I talked in my sleep like that. I don't even remember the dream I had." I sit up from my laying down position, pulling my blanket over me and cuddling my pillow in a cute manner.

I peek down at my phone and notice another message that I didn't see at first.

**Levi: I heard you whisper my name when I got close to wake you up, cute brat. **

I feel my face heat up immediately and I look up to Levi who is watching me with a smirk on his lips. I shyly bury my face in my pillow and after a while, I work up the confidence to reply back.

**Eren: Quit lying asshole. And I am not cute, dont call me that! Dx**

**Levi: Not lying, but alright, whatever helps your CUTE little head sleep at night. **

**Eren: Am done with you. Forever done. R.I.P**

**Levi: Calm yourself, Eren. I was joking. Well, about the cute part. I wasn't lying about you whispering my name. **

I shyly put my phone away and flip him off. I see his lips form a smirk and I just lay back down on my sleeping spot, covering my whole body up with my blanket to hide from his stares.

I was just about to doze off when I heard Levi speak up. "We're here, someone wake the brat up."

I sit up with haste and annoyance, quickly fixing my yet again pushed up hoodie and shirt. "I'm up, don't worry."

"Wasn't going to worry in the first place," Levi turned around and smirked at me, picking up his bag and pushing the door open.

Petra lightly hit his back to get on to him and he just sighed and lightly apologized to her, but not me. Mikasa followed right behind them and I quickly gathered my things, putting the pillow and blanket back in my bag and heading out with them.

I walked beside Mikasa and gaped in amazement at how big the airport was. Mikasa and I just followed behind Levi and Petra because it seemed like they knew where they were going. I lightly said goodbye to Nicholas who wished us a safe trip and I happily thanked him.

"So where are we supposed to meet up?" I looked to Petra at first and she smiled at me, staying back and wrapping an arm around me to lead through the crowd.

"We're supposed to meet up at the front entrance where all the sofas are." I nod to her and grab Mikasa's hand so she doesn't get caught up in the slightly big crowd at the entrance.

Once we get to the sofas I see a lot of other students, lots of them being freshman in the grade below us.

"Great, lot's of annoying freshmen, my favorite." I hear Levi comment on all of the wild younger students chattering about. I smile and jump forward ahead of everyone, noticing Armin, Sasha, and Connie already here. "Hey guys!" I cheerfully walk up to them, giving Armin a big hug in excitement.

Sasha and Connie look at us in happiness, already eating big bags of chips this early in the morning.

"How're you four doing?" Armin looks at all four of us, his big blue eyes shining brightly.

"I'm doing great now I got my best lil' buddy here!" I grin playfully and wrap my arm around his shoulder, half hugging him and messing up his hair.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Mikasa comes closer to us, gently hugging Armin.

Levi just mumbles a light, "I'm good, thanks."

Petra happily comes up to us and hugs Armin, smoothing down his soft blonde hair. "I'm doing absolutely wonderful, thank you Armin! What about yourself?"

Armin blushes lightly at all of the affection, hugging everyone back sweetly, "I'm doing great, thank you all."

I release Armin and walk to Sasha and Connie, reaching my hand in their bag of chips, grabbing a huge handful and smirking. "Thanks for the food."

Sasha whines out loud and tries to stop me from grabbing the chips. "Not faaaair Eren! Give them back!" Connie just continues to steal food from Sasha's bag without her noticing.

"Nope, all mine now." I grin and walk away towards Levi who is standing quietly by himself with his arms crossed.

"Wassup?" I nom on the chips in my hand, keeping myself from spewing any crumbs anywhere.

"How the fuck can you eat that junk this early?" I notice him glaring at the chips in my hand, scoffing a bit once he notices some crumbs on my hoodie.

I lightly brush off the crumbs and smile at him, "I don't know, I just can." I purr out to him, leaning lightly against his body.

I hear him sigh and he leans back against me, seemingly tired. "Whatever, I just wish they'd hurry up and get us on the plane."

I nod in agreement and finish up eating the few chips I stole, wiping my hands off and checking the time.

"What time do we leave?" I look over to Levi who looks back up to me.

"8:30, what time is it now?" He peers over at my phone and I sigh deeply. "Only 7:35, is there anything you wanna do to pass the time?"

Sasha runs up to us, holding a familiar red box with yellow writing. "POCKY GAME GUYS!" I immediately get pepped up and jump along with her. "Who first!?" I cheerfully ask and Sasha and Connie decide to do it first, Sasha ending up being the one who wins.

I look over to Levi who had a confused look in his eyes, "What the fuck is the pocky game and why do you have to kiss during this shit?" I laugh a bit and shake my head.

"The kissing part isn't necessary, but it makes the game a lot more fun to watch. You pretty much both go down on the pocky stick and whoever pulls away first loses. Friends can do it, too, you just stop before you kiss and whoever pulls away loses."

"That's just stupid, but it seems fun I guess." I watch Levi as he glances at Armin and Sasha doing the game, but not kissing. Of course, Armin loses as he flails back in embarrassment.

Next, Sasha and Mikasa play the game, Mikasa pulling back immediately. I laugh and she just chews on the bit of food she got. "I just wanted the pocky." She admits as she crosses her arms in a relaxed manner.

Sasha gets another piece and asks if I want to challenge her. Her face clearly shows that she's a little too cocky for her own good. I nod and smirk, knowing I can beat her. She lets me get the chocolate end and once the game starts, we stop halfway without kissing and I stare into her eyes, no sign of giving up in them.

After a while of Sasha straining not to give up, she gasps and pulls away, this causing me to win undoubtedly. I smirk and everyone claps for my win against the girl who was undefeated.

I smile and Petra walks up to me, "Can I play? No kissing right?" I nod my head, agreeing immediately to the no kissing and I let her have the chocolate end.

We count down and go about half way, Petra quickly pulling back, too shy to go any further. "Another win for Jaeger!" Connie and Armin shout in unison, cheering and clapping their hands.

I grin to myself and look back at Levi who is crossing his arms with an amused smirk on his face. I blush slightly and grab out another stick of pocky, putting the chocolate end in my mouth and looking up to Levi with a grin.

"Oooh Levi and Eren are gonna play! Get your cameras out!" I hear Sasha chanting beside us and taking out her phone to take pictures. Levi smirks and leans down to my sitting body, lifting up my chin to get a better hold of his end.

I blush softly and stare into his eyes, they look so calm and strangely dark. We have everyone count down by three and I just wait for the game to start.

_3_  
_2_  
_1_

_Go!_

I move down the pocky stick slowly and see Levi doing the same. I stop half way and Levi does the same, holding my face up by pressing his hand gently under my chin.

I feel a heat rising to my cheeks and look down to his lips which are so close to mine. Sasha begins to squeal and take pictures, Armin just begins to laugh, and I see in the corner of my eyes Mikasa staring at us with an evil glare aiming towards Levi.

I keep my position, not willing to lose to Levi. Everyone begins to stare intently, starting to make bets on who will pull away first. Jean and Marco have finally arrive, said their hello's, but quickly put their attention on us.

"Oh my, how long have they been like that? Eren's face looks like a tomato!" Marco teasingly peeks around Levi's body to look at my face with a giggle. Jean just grins evily and gets right beside us, chanting in my ear obnoxiously.

"Ooo Jaeger, bet you wanna kiss him, huh? Your face is all red and blushing, it's really funny to look at. He's totally your top, ain't he?"

I flick Jeans forehead and he sighs, moving away and walking behind Levi, "accidentally" bumping into him. Levi jerks forward, causing our lips to just barely graze eachother. I gasp and pull my face away in embarrassment.

Levi's body lightly lands on top of mine and he hastily moves, chewing the pocky that was in his mouth casually. "I win."

I swallow the pocky in my mouth quickly and shyly sit back up, covering my face in embarrassment. "Jean, I'm gonna kill you!" When I look up, I see Mikasa holding Jean by the shirt and kicking him in the shin. I smile at her a bit and look to see Sasha who was giddily looking at all the pictures she took.

"Eren, look at these!" Sasha sits down beside me and swipes through the pictures of Levi and I playing the game. They were right, my face was really red. Levi's face was calm in appearance from the side, but up close, his eyes were really dark and not once did his eyes move away from mine during that time.

"Look at this one!" I look back down to Sasha's phone and see that she captured the moment of us barely kissing in a slightly blurry snapshot. My face heats up and she happily holds her phone to her chest. "I'm sooo sending you these pictures. Fap material, Eren! Fap material!"

I sigh deeply and rub my forehead, now feeling my phone vibrate and getting a spam of pictures from Sasha. I look over to Levi who is just looking over to me with a smirk.

* * *

After each assigned teacher does role-call, we begin to head down to do the normal procedure to get on the plane.

After going through all the scans and body checks, which took forever, we all are escorted out to the plane. I gape at the giant white mechanism in awe. Having never been on one before, I felt really excited to be getting the opportunity to do this.

"Woh, look how big it is!" I smile happily, carrying my bag along with me as I walk beside Levi, Mikasa, and Armin.

Jean comes up behind me and whispers in my ear, "I bet that's what you said when you and Levi first banged." I immediately turn around and lightly push him. "You asshole, shut up with that!"

Jean laughs and steps back from me, walking with Marco now. Once we got to the stairs to get up in the plane, I let Levi step up first, letting him lead the way. "Where do we sit, Levi?" I look at him questioningly and frown at the crowded first half of the plane. The freshmen sat here and all of them were trying to harrass us older students or were just being obnoxious.

"First class." I look at Levi in disbelief. As we walk through the crowded freshman area, you can audibly hear girls squealing over Levi.

"Woh, look at him!"

"Hey, Levi! Come sit with us please!"

I furrow my eyebrows in slight frustration until I hear someone call out at me.

"Oh, wow, you see the brown haired one walking with him? He's really cute too!"

"Ooo, hey what's your name?"

One of the girls stop the path and block me from moving, disrupting the line behind me. "It's rude to ignore a girl, sir. What's your name?"

I huff out in annoyance, narrowing my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry your highness, but it's also rude for a young lady to call out to strangers and block the walkway. Also, to answer your question, it's Eren Jaeger. Now please move before Jean back there gets angry and kicks his hooves around."

The girl gasps out in a shocked manner, obviously offended by being told off and she just sits down, this causing all the other girls cheering that she got rejected.

"Aye, Eren! I heard that about the horse joke!" I grin back at Jean who was two people behind me before following Levi once more. He leads our group up to the very front where everything is black and white and a lot cleaner looking than the other 3 sections. The rows were set up in pairs of 3, so Mikasa, Armin, and I sat together right across from Levi and Petra.

Armin sat by the window, Mikasa sat in the middle, and I sat on the edge, closest to Levi who was sitting at the edge also with a space between Petra and him.

I watched as Petra tried to uphold a lighthearted conversation, but it was cut short by Sasha and Connie who sat up front and started singing loudly.

Sasha: _DON'T YOU EVER SAY I JUST WALKED AWAY, I WILL ALWAYS WANT YOU_

Connie: _I CAN'T LIVE A LIE RUNNING FOR MY LIFE, I WILL ALWAYS WANT YOU_

Connie & Sasha: _I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAALLL!_

Jean got up and stormed up to them, yanking the earplugs out of their ears and glaring at them. "Shut up with that shit! If you're gonna sing, sing something good."

I giggle to myself and pull out my phone, going to the music section and turning the volume up loudly.

Sasha and Connie immediately hear the tune and know the song. They get up from their seats and sit in front of our row, looking over the back of the chairs and whistling along.

Sasha: _OHHH! AND IT GOES LIKE THIS: TAKE ME BY THE TONGUE AND I KNOW YOU. KISS ME TIL YOU'RE DRUNK AND I'LL SHOW YOU. _

Connie, Sasha, and I: _ALL THEM MOVES LIKE JAEGER, I GOT THEM MOVES LIKE JAEGER, I GOT THEM MOOOOVES LIKE JAEGER!_

I laugh loudly and turn off the music. Jean stares at all three of us with slight amusement and I just grin up at him. Armin and Mikasa stare at us with light grins on their faces and when I look over to Levi and Petra, I burst out laughing. Petra is in a giggling fit and Levi just holds his head, plugging his ears with his fingers.

I smile and reach over to the annoyed Levi, gently grabbing his wrist and smiling brightly at him. "Sorry, Levi. I'll be quiet, I'm just really happy."

He just lightly removes my hand and leans back in his seat, closing his eyes and stretching out.

Petra kept trying to uphold a conversation with Levi throughout the plane ride, but it was always cut short with Levi's simple replies. You could obviously tell that there was no chemistry between them, and it kind of made me happy.

The rest of the plane ride was fairly quick since it only took about an hour to get from Washington state to California. We all unraveled from the comfortable first class seats and was dismissed by the flight attendant woman who was very nice throughout the flight.

I smile to myself and look down at my phone at the pictures Sasha sent me that I saved. They were actually really good, other than the fact that I looked really embarrassed in all of them.

"What're you looking at, shitty brat? You're grinning like a fool." I jump slightly at the voice close to me and I see that Levi was looking at my phone sneakily.

"You really saved those..?" I nod slightly to him and look away to hide my embarrassment.

"Send them to me when you get the chance, okay?" I look at Levi in shock and nod, blushing slightly, immediately sending them to him so I won't forget.

I just now noticed that over here in California, it isn't near as cold as it was in Washington. I quickly take off my hoodie, draping it over my arm and straightening out the white t-shirt I was wearing underneath. I see Levi look at his phone and smile to himself, this causing my heart to flutter with embarrassment.

Once we leave the main building, everyone packs on to buses. I follow behind Levi and everyone else, this time I get to sit by Levi because Petra wanted to sit by Armin so they could chatter away.

I blush slightly and as the bus kicks off, I feel Levi gently nudge against me as the vehicle hits a bump. I gently lean back towards him to steady our bodies out. I feel really comfortable by Levi, like I can be myself and he wouldn't judge me. Maybe scold me, but never judge.

I take a deep breath and there I smell it again, that familiar scent of cologne, this time mixed with the scent of coffee beans, my favorite.

I look down at the shorter male sitting beside me and see he is on his phone, and-is that our pictures? I blush and look away like I didn't notice, quickly getting an idea and getting out my phone.

"Levi?" I see him avert his gaze from the phone and look up to meet my eyes, "Yes?"

Smiling down at him, I tap on my phone's camera icon and reverse the camera to show us both. "Wanna take pictures together?" I grin at him through the camera screen and he just stares at it, eyes narrowed and after a moment of deciding, he nods.

"Only a few, Eren." He leans in close to me to get in the frame, head resting on my shoulder and a light smirk on his face as I begin to stick out my tongue playfully. _Snap._

I laugh at the picture we took, saving it and putting it back out to take another. This time I lean down and press my cheek against Levi's, this time making a kissy face at him. Levi just glares at the camera, about to tell me to stop it before I take a picture. _Snap._

I look down at the picture and grin, showing it to Levi and he just stares at it with amusement. "You're fucking stupid, Eren." I smile and lean against his body, whining in a fake manner. "Not truuue, I'm smarticles."

Levi sighs out loud and lightly pushes me back, reaching up and ruffling my hair. "Whatever."

I look down at the photos we took and send them to Levi, knowing he would ask later for them. Just by looking at these pictures we've gotten from just this day, I can tell this trip is going to be worth while.

* * *

Okay, so I'm like so sorry that I had to cut it off here, but if I continued all I wanted to write, the chapter would be grotesquely long, like two or three of this chapter combined. PLUS, I wanted you guys to review and tell me what you would like me to add in to the next chapter! The next chapter will be featuring the beach, an aquarium, maybe some lunch, hotel rooms, etc etc.

Oh yeah, how did you like those almost kiss scenes, twice! Mwuahaha I love torturing you guys.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Be sure to review, favorite, and follow this story cos we're going on a wonderful, magical journey to ereri/riren land. :)

SONGS:

Maroon 5-Moves Like Jagger (Jaeger)

Miley Cyrus-Wrecking Ball

BTW: I am working on a lil comic skit of the shower scene from the last chapter, so when I finish that, be sure to check it out on INSTAGRAM AVYaoi


	5. Gentle Kisses

So hey guys, I am back with chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me their opinions on what they'd like to see in this story, it really helps a lot with my writers block. I've decided on not doing the comic strip for this story, instead I just drew a lil picture of Levi and Eren for y'all, so go check that on instagram avyaoi

Sorry it's taken me so long by the way, I have either been busy, not feeling well, or completely uninspired D: Im sorry

Anyways, enjoy..

* * *

Day 1:

The rest of the bus trip was spent with a comfortable silence between Levi and I. We both ended up scooting close to the window and staring out it to see the scenery. California is very different from Washington where I was born and raised. Honestly, I'm just excited to be getting to go to the ocean. It will be my first time going, and luckily, it will be with my best friends.

"Eren, scoot back over, you're smothering me over here," Levi snaps me out of my thoughts, causing me to realize that I was leaning over on him to stare out the window.

"Ah, shit, sorry I'm just really excited.." I scoot back over in my spot, folding my hands into my lap.

I look over to the seat beside us which held Mikasa, Petra, and Armin. Mikasa was just staring intently at her phone while Petra and Armin mindlessly chatter about some TV show that I've never heard of.

"Hey Mikasa, do you know how much longer until we get to the hotel?" I tap her on the leg to get her attention a bit more while she checks the time right after.

"Probably just five more minutes, you're not hungry are you? I have food." She immediately pulls out some cheese and crackers, shoving it at me forcibly.

"Mikasa, I'm not hungry for that. Take it back, please?" I try to give the food back to her, but she just refuses and goes back to playing on her phone.

"Fuck.. Uh, Levi do you want this?" I look over to Levi who was just staring at the miniature packaging of cheese and crackers.

"Fuck no, that processed cheese is disgusting." He turns his nose up at it and looks away, crossing his arms.

"I'll gladly take that off your hands, Eren." I feel someone snatch the food out of my hand and I look up only to see Sasha scurrying off back to her seat which was right behind us.

"HOLY SHIT, FOOD!" Connie screams out once Sasha sits back down, and thus began the fighting over the packaged snack.

I look over to Mikasa with an apologetic smile and she just shrugs it off, catching a glimpse of Levi beside me and glaring at him with a disapproving look.

After a couple more minutes of riding in the bus, it jerks to a stop. I look out the window and excitedly see the large hotel. It looked very extravagant from the outside with all the perfectly trimmed hedges, lights, and paint on the building.

I stood up and stretched, emitting a loud pop at my back. I groan out quietly, putting my arms back down and grabbing the large bag from the top shelf of the bus. I move out of the way for Levi and he reaches up to grab his bag, unable to reach it because of his height problem.

I smile and push him out of the way lightly, reaching up with ease and grabbing his bag and handing it to him. "Here you go," I look down to meet his eyes with my own, noticing the annoyed look in them.

"I could've gotten it myself, but thanks, brat." He lightly pats my back to usher me forward. I follow behind our group who got out ahead of us. Once we step out of the bus, I notice the different smelling air around us. Everything is different than Washington, the weather here is much warmer, too.

"Wow, it's so much warmer here than it is at Washington, it's nice," I look over to see who was speaking and notice Armin standing beside me. I smile down at him, looking back to see who was walking behind us.

"Get a move on, Jaeger." I see Jean standing behind me, holding several bags in his hands. I stick my tongue out at him and flip him off, but doing as he says and walking a bit faster.

"Holy shit, this place is huge!" Connie talks up from the group, excitedly walking through the entrance as the teacher leads us inside.

"Alright everyone, the rules for choosing room-mates are that they must be the same gender, and you may only have one or two other room-mates to a room. The hotel itself does not have many rooms with three beds left since the other buses got here before us." I watch as the teacher turns to the attendant, apparently asking how many rooms with three beds there are.

"Okay, so there are only three more rooms with three beds, so who wants them?" I look around worriedly, not knowing who I should be paired up with. I know Armin probably wants to pair up with me, but I'm pretty sure Levi wouldn't want to be sleeping in the same room as anyone else but me since he doesn't know the others well. I watch as Mikasa, Petra, and Sasha hurry up to the teacher and get one of the 3 bedroom passes with three beds. Right when I decide to walk up to get one of the two passes left, a huge group of girls run up in front of me and ask for the rest.

_Well, shit._

I look back worriedly at the others, not knowing what to do. Levi is just standing there with his arms crossed, looking like he already decided on having me as a room-mate. I lightly smile at him and see Connie walking up to Armin.

"Yeah, sure. I was planning on grouping up with you so we could catch up. I haven't had enough time to talk with you anyways!" I hear Armin cheerfully spatter off to Connie who was just rambling off to him in his normal nonsensical manner.

I feel someone grab my hand and I turn around, seeing Mikasa staring me down. "You're not seriously going to room up with Levi are you? What about Armin?" I shrug and pull my hand away lightly, picking up my bag from the ground and sighing deeply.

"Armin gets along with everyone, remember? Plus, I'm pretty sure Levi wouldn't be caught dead pairing up with Connie." I hear her scoff and notice Petra walking up behind Mikasa.

"Hello, Eren. Are you excited to be here? I heard you've never gone to the beach before, so I'm sure this will be a great experience!" I smile happily at her as she hugs me tightly, looking up and lightly whispering to me, "Please keep hinting to Levi that I like him though, I want him to make a move this trip.."

I gulp a bit, feeling a stabbing pain at my heart as I smile down at her in the most realistic way possible, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it!"

After releasing the short girl, I feel a hard kick at my back, causing me to gasp out in pain. "Ow, what the fuck?" I turn around and see Levi standing behind me, looking pissed off.

"Hurry up, I need to get everything packed away and you have the card to get in." I whimper out slightly and reluctantly follow behind him.

Once we get to the elevator, our group crowds in with us, choosing the floor that we were all assigned to. The ride up was quite scary, counting that I am afraid of elevators, and being crowded around in small spaces freaks me out.

After we get to the 5th floor, we pile out into the hallway, trying to keep as quiet as possible so we don't disturb anyone. I follow behind Levi who seems to know where he's going. As we near the end of the hallway, I see Levi stop at one of the rooms that the door has been separated quite a ways from the others.

"Is this our room?" I look to him curiously and he nods, sliding the card in the slot, which causes the door to open. He allows me to step in first, which I thank him for as he holds the door open.

The room was perfectly laid out; the two beds were king sized, the room had large wall sized doors that seemed to open up to a small terrace outside, and as I peeked into the bathroom, everything was neatly filed and the shower was huge.

"Wow, everything in here is so fancy and nice!" I place my bag on top of the bed that Levi didn't choose, quickly scurrying out to the small terrace and gaping at the beautiful site. Beautiful restaurant buildings were aligned side by side along the main street, and in the distance you could see the ocean shimmering under the sun.

"Holy shit! Is every room like this one? What an amazing view, I can't wait til we get to go to the beach and visit some of the shops." I walk back into the room and close the door, looking to Levi who was silently unpacking things and placing his clothes in a perfectly folded stack in the dresser by his bed.

"No, I paid more to get one of the nicer rooms because I don't like sleeping on a small bed and I like to have a place to get fresh air at." I stare at him in disbelief for a moment, but instead of arguing about him paying for us to stay in this nice room, I go to my bed and jump up on it, immediately sinking into the wonderfully squishy mattress.

"Hurry up and get your shit unpacked, brat." I look up from the pillow I had my face buried into, shaking my head at him with a smirk on my face.

"Nope, I'm just gonna lay here forever." I watch curiously as he comes over with something in his hand, but right before I could ask what he was doing, he raises his hand and hits me with a belt on my thigh.

"Get up, shit head." His eyes stare down at me as I quickly stand up, rubbing my thigh that was just hit.

"I'm going to get you back for all these times you've hit me, you know?" I lightly push him back to his bed and begin to put my things away like he said to.

"Do that and you will be beaten." I smirk back at him and begin to quickly put my things away, making sure to keep it well organized so Levi wouldn't throw a hissy fit.

After we finish unpacking, Levi examines the room and goes over to my bed, fixing the wadded up sheets I messed up when I laid down. I sigh and sit down on the bed once he finished, staring up at him in silence until someone outside knocks on our door.

I quickly get up and open up the door only to see Mikasa, Petra, and Sasha standing there with just swim suits on and towels in their hands. "Eren! Everyone's down at the pool, get your butt dressed and come on!" Sasha barges into the room and jumps on my bed, sitting down while waiting.

I let Mikasa and Petra inside the room, looking back to Levi who was digging through his dresser and pulling out a t-shirt and some swim shorts.

"Levi, you're coming with us, right?" Petra walks over to Levi, obviously exposing her body more when she gets closer to him instead of hiding behind her towel. I glare her down and after a while, I begin to dig through my dresser to grab just a pair of green and blue swimming shorts.

"Obviously, I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't go." I begin to laugh to myself at Levi's blunt reply and walk into the bathroom first to change. I come out only moments later in just the swim suit, immediately attacked by Sasha.

"Wow! You're so tan, Eren! No tan lines either, I'm so jealous!" She puts her slightly pale arm up to mine, comparing how much darker I am than her.

"Well, I just tan easily, I never burn.." I shyly move away, sitting down beside my sister who was glaring Levi down as he took his turn to go change.

"Be nice, Mikasa.." I whisper to her and she just lets out a deep sigh, nodding reluctantly. I look down and examine Mikasa's swim suit, noticing the simple black design with white lines bordering it.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Levi comes out of the bathroom with a loose white t-shirt on and black swim shorts. I examine him up and down, slightly blushing at how his legs were exposed. I shake my head from any inappropriate thoughts and stand up, grabbing a towel from my dresser and opening up the front door for everyone to leave.

Levi grabs the room card, and walks out last behind the girls. Right when we get to the elevator, I hear familiar voices call out to us. Turning around to check on who it was, I see Jean, Marco, Armin, and Connie all speed walking towards us to catch up.

They all wore swim suits and carried towels in their hands, obviously heading to the pool, too. Armin ran up to me and smiled brightly, obviously excited to be going swimming since we never really get the chance to in Washington.

We all piled into the elevator, making it down to the first floor and excitedly going to the back of the hotel to check out the pool.

I stepped out first, running over to the pool and looking around at all the students crowding around and swimming in the water. The pool was huge and extravagant, holding a large hot tub in the corner that a few girls sat in.

I regrouped with everyone, excitedly waiting on someone to come get in the pool with me. Mikasa just sighed and grabbed the towel from my hands, saying she'll watch it as she goes to sit on one of the large chairs.

Sasha and Connie immediately run towards the pool, jumping in the deep end in a cannon ball form. I smile brightly and grab Armin, tugging him to the pool as he follows happily.

We both jump in, and right as I come up from the water, I splash Armin playfully. He squeaks out loudly and tries to swim away, but with me being a fast swimmer, I catch him easily.

While we swam around, I kept getting glances at Levi sitting far from the pool. His eyes were always watching me every time I looked up and it was very embarrassing, so I tried not to make eye contact with him too much.

After Armin gets tired of being chased in the pool, we decide to just float around while everyone else swims around us. I decide to step out for a bit, walking over to Mikasa to grab my towel. I dry off a bit and look around, noticing Levi and Petra together with Petra tugging at Levi's arm, probably trying to convince him to get in the pool.

I grin and walk over to them, my towel thrown around my neck and my hair still dripping. "Is Levi not cooperating?" I laugh lightheartedly to Petra and she nods with a grin on her features.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to get in with us." I look over to Levi and smirk, getting closer to him and leaning down to whisper in his ear in a low tone.

"I will jump in that pool right now, get soaking wet, and come back and give you a huge hug if you don't get in." I pull away and look in his eyes to see them narrowed and staring me down.

"I will fucking murder you if you do that." His threat was completely empty to me because of the tone he projected when he said it. I grinned at him and grabbed his hand gently, leading him to stand up with a light tug.

"Come on, Levi, lighten up a bit." He stands up with reluctancy, pushing me away a bit and pulling his t-shirt over his head to expose his flawless chest and stomach. His arms looked like they were flexing when they really weren't, his stomach obviously had a 6-pack, and his chest looked perfectly smooth and soft.

I stared down at him probably a bit too long and felt a light heat rushing to my cheeks. I turned away to hide the blush, walking over to the steps at the pool and stepping into the warm water. I watched as Petra giddily followed behind me and dipped under the water, coming back up with soaked hair and a smile on her face.

Levi slowly stepped down into the pool with a scowl on his face the whole time. "I hope you both know I'm not getting in all the way." I watched as he stopped right as the water hit his navel.

"Come on Levi, don't be like that!" Petra walked up to Levi and began to push him towards the deep end.

"I said no, Petra." I watched as he jerked away from her pushing and walked right back to where he was. Petra turned to me with a saddened look on her face from being rejected and I did my best to try and not laugh.

_I'm such a bad person._

I sighed and walked up to Levi, smiling a bit at how the water was hitting his stomach already but only hitting my upper thigh. "You don't have to come deeper with us, it would just be a lot more fun if you did."

I look down at him and he stares up at me, a little flash of something unreadable in his eyes appearing. Right when I was about to try and persuade Levi to come along with Petra and I, Jean and Marco come running up to the pool.

"Guys! The hotel has a buffet inside for 7 bucks! You better hurry and get dressed and get down there!" Jean still had wet hair from swimming earlier, and Marco was just grinning and politely trying to keep Jean settled as always.

"What time is it?" I begin to waddle out of the pool, stepping up the stairs with Levi and Petra behind me.

"It's 12:30, so it's a little past lunch time." Marco piped up after looking at his phone and put it back away.

"Alright, cool. We'll be sure to come find you guys." I prance over to Mikasa who was holding my towel for me and begin to dry off, looking back over to Levi who was slipping his shirt back on.

"Hey Mikasa, everyone is fixing to get dressed to eat at the restaurant in the hotel." I watch as she nods silently, standing up along with Armin who was resting with her. Levi, Petra, Sasha, and Connie all come walking up to us three, ready to head inside.

* * *

Levi and I make it into our room, the cold air blowing on my still damp body and wet shorts causing me to shiver a bit.

"You can change in the bathroom, brat." I watch as Levi pads over to his dresser and begins to take out some clothes. I nod silently and do the same, walking back into the restroom where I shred my shorts off my body. I take a moment to observe my body in the mirror. I guess Sasha was right, I was pretty tan, but my stomach and arms weren't all that muscular.

I pat down on my stomach, envious of how Levi's 6 pack showed off when he removed his shirt earlier. I pull my clothes on, only wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt and some crimson red skinny jeans.

I brush out my hair once more, letting the curls take their place on my damp head. When I finally feel satisfied enough with my appearance, I walk out into the bedroom area.

"Hey, Levi, you done getting dres-"

Levi turns around to me, his shirt in hand and his underwear hanging low off his hips to show off his beautifully curved waist.

I stare at him in silence, unable to keep my eyes off his model-like body. "U-Uhm sorry I'll go back in the bathroom.." Right as I turn to open up the bathroom door, I hear an audible sigh come from the other side of the room.

"Come over here, brat.." I turn to look over at Levi, his eyes were staring straight at me, but were replaced as he slipped his shirt over his head to cover up his chest and stomach.

Looking down at the floor to hide my face, I walk up to the short male, hesitantly making eye contact. "Yes..?"

Levi looked up at me with those same set of cold eyes, but they seemed a lot warmer than usual. I held my breath as I watched him reach up with his long, slender fingers running through my hair.

I listen closely to his breathing throughout the silent room. As his hand traced down from my hair to my neck, I eased into his touch as I felt him gently tug me down.

_He can't possibly.._

My heart seemed to freeze in a deathly manner as I leaned down closer to his face. His eyes closed once we got close and after a moment of hesitation, his lips met mine in a gentle kiss.

His lips were as soft as I always had imagined them to be, gentle to the touch and they moved against mine with extra care, like I would break if he went too fast. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss, but still kept it innocent and pure.

I let out a light whimper after a bit, having to pull away for air only a few moments after the kiss began. I panted in embarrassment as I looked down to meet our eyes once more. His eyes were stern as ever and his lips were perfectly swollen and glossy with saliva.

"Breathe through your nose, Eren.." I blinked in confusion at first, but he pulled me back down, interlocking our lips once more. This time, the kiss was a bit more demanding and needy, causing me to be taken aback. I took his advice on breathing through my nose throughout the kiss, finding myself being able to do a lot more with it now.

His hands travelled up and down my back without me really noticing it at first, soon finding their way to firmly rest on my ass. I blushed heavily at his perverted touch, this causing me to breathe out softly against his lips without realizing it.

"Mhn.."

As inexperienced with kissing as I was, Levi seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot, so I just kept on kissing him the way I have been. Right when he pulled away just a bit, I figured he was done, but he moved right back in and captured my lower lip between his, biting down on it gently.

"Ahh.. Wevi.." I whimpered out and he met his eyes with mine, a smirk playing at his mouth as he began to suck on my lip.

"Hmm..?" He purred out to me as he released my lip, his eyebrow raised and his hands on my ass tugging me even closer to his body.

A familiar heat rose to my cheeks once more, causing me to look away in embarrassment.

_This guy is irresistable.._

"We..Uh.. We have to get ready for lunch, remember?" I shyly smile down at him and he frowns, tugging me closer and hugging my body tightly.

I wrap my arms around his back, hugging his body back firmly. "Come on, don't want the others to get suspicious, right?" I flash a shy smile at him, staring down at his slightly swollen lips in admiration.

"Fine, and you need some chap stick, brat. Your lips are rough as hell." I cover my lips with my hand at his comment, turning away in embarrassment.

_Shit, the kiss wasn't good, was it?_

"Sorry..I -"

"I didn't say they didn't feel good, idiot.." I look back to Levi who was pulling his jeans on, staring me down with a very seductive look in his eyes still.

"Oh..Thanks.." I shyly walk to the side of my bed, putting my shoes on. Right when I got them on, someone knocked on our door.

"Hurry up you guys! We're gonna die of starvation!" I hear Sasha's voice chime up from behind the door. I sigh and walk up to the door, opening it up with a light smile, trying to hide any hints of embarrassment or tension between Levi and I.

Everyone was outside, even Jean and Marco who said they were going to wait downstairs.

"You guys are slow, even the girls got dressed faster than you two." Jean spoke up from the group, his arms crossed and smirk playing on his face. I tense up as he leans close to me and whispers in his stupid taunting voice.

"You two jerk each other off before lunch? Or maybe you went down on him, gay ass." I jerk away from him, turning my face away to hide the embarrassment.

"No, you asshole. Go take your sick fantasies elsewhere." I turn back to look at Levi who was putting his combat boots on while ignoring everyone else.

I take a look at everyone as they wait, they all seemed to be dressed in casual wear except for Levi who wore extravagant designs all over his clothes.

I awkwardly lean against the wall and Levi finally stands up, grabbing his black wallet and his phone, heading towards everyone.

I shyly glance at his lips as he passes by, noticing the swollen lower lip and the slight shade of pink glossing over them.

_God he looks so hot with his lips swollen like that.._

Levi sneaks a glance up at me and smirks lightly, waiting for everyone to start walking out the door before lightly pushing me ahead of him.

I almost trip over my feet at his push and glance back at his shorter stature, seeing that smirk still playing at his lips but disappearing right when people look back at us.

"Eren, you have a cut on your lip." I immediately stiffen and look to Mikasa who was examining my face carefully.

"Oh, do I? I must've been chewing on my lip again.." I smile lightly at her, trying to cover up the fact that Levi and I had just practically made out almost.

"Since when did you start chewing on your lips, Jaeger?" I quickly turn around to Levi who was smirking at me with that evil teasing look in his eyes.

"I dunno... It's a nervous thing I guess.." I shyly blush at him and try to give him a threatening look to stop with the teasing.

His arms cross and we all make it to the elevator once more. Several other students who were heading downstairs also came in the elevator with us.

I examined the three random girls who came along with us in the elevator, noticing how they were peeking back and forth to Levi and giggling. I felt a bit annoyed at how obvious they were making it that they were interested in Levi.

_My Levi._

The elevator finally opened up to the final floor and I hurried out of the closed in space, getting really annoyed at the fucking girls giggling over Levi.

I turned around to look and see what those annoying girls were doing, seeing that they were slightly trapping Levi from moving anywhere by blocking his way.

"Oohh, you're that Levi Ackerman guy right?" The blonde girl from the group purred out to him, stepping closer to the unamused man.

"Wow, he is cute. We've heard a lot about you from the other girls. Would you mind stopping by our room later on tonight so we could _get to know_ you better?" The short, brunette-haired girl played a seductive smirk to Levi, placing her hands on her hips expectantly.

_Oh hell no._

"Come on, Eren, we're starving over here. Hurry up!" I look back to Sasha and Connie who stood behind me impatiently, their eyes gazing from me to the front entrance of the miniature restaurant.

"Just go on ahead and tell everyone I'll be there in a second," I hiss back at them in a bitter tone, unable to hide my annoyance as I glance back at the three bitches surrounding Levi.

"Alright then, you don't have to snap at us Gills." I quirk a slight smile at them at the Nemo reference, shooing them away right after.

Right after everyone walks away, heed for Mikasa, who made sure to give me an extra case of annoyance to come along, I storm up to the three girls who were surrounding Levi.

"Levi, we have to go eat now." I slide my way past the girls, wrapping my arm around his shoulder possessively and tugging him close while staring at the shocked females with a smirk.

"Hmm, I was trying to tell them that." I look down to Levi who still looked obscenely annoyed by the whole situation.

"Oh, is this your friend, Levi?" I look at the third girl, who had dark brown hair that curled at the tips. She was definitely the prettiest of the three, but still had that snobby air about her that was a complete turn-off.

"Yes, now we have to go, so please excuse us." Levi tries to help lead us both out of the surrounding girl's trap, but they both cut us off, not letting us budge through just yet.

I glare down at the girls and wrap my arm tighter around Levi, trying to keep my temper down. "Can you girls like, you know, move?" I try to keep a light hearted tone with the girls, hoping they'd catch the hint that we didn't want to be there.

"Hmm, you're quite the rude one. That's alright, though, we like bad boys like you." The blonde haired girl steps up and tries to wrap her arm around me, giggling like a fucking idiot.

I release Levi and push her off me in a gentle manner. No matter how mad I was at someone, I would never hit a female.

_Ever._

I watch as she stumbles back, appalled at the rejection. "I'm sorry, but we really need to go." I grab Levi's hand and tug him out of the group, hurrying to the restaurant.

The greeter at the door welcomes us and I just nod, unable to really think at the moment. We walk into the big seating area, seeing the long table set up in the middle area with all of our friends sitting there and eating.

I look to Levi who was just staring up at me with furrowed eyebrows. I ignore the strange look he was giving me and walk up to the table, trying to pull off the best fake smile I could like nothing happened.

"Oh, there you guys are! We were going to wait for you two but Sasha and Connie couldn't wait..And...Uh.." Petra looks at us both with a curious look on her face. I examine her curiously and notice her eyes moving from our faces down to our...

Hands.

Levi and I are holding hands.

_Oh my fucking god. We're done for. I'm done for. _

I release Levi's hand quickly and look down shyly, unable to think of a good excuse for that.

"The stupid brat got me out of a tight spot a second ago, I probably wouldn't be here at this moment if it weren't for him." I look down to Levi who answered for us both in such a smooth tone of voice.

He made it sound so believable, well, it wasn't a lie; but it was a better answer than I would have given.

"Ha, gaaaay!" I glance up at Connie who was laughing and shoveling food in his mouth.

The whole table burst out into a light hearted laughter and I just smiled weakly, taking my seat between Mikasa and Armin. I look down at the table and see the empty plate already set down for me. I sigh and stand back up, going over to the buffet area and getting my food before sitting back down with a drained expression on my face.

"What's wrong with you, Eren? You look like you're sick." Mikasa worriedly places a hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"I'm fine, Mikasa, I just have a headache.." I dizzily look down at my plate of food, scooping some of it up and dropping it back on the plate, not feeling too hungry anyways.

"No you're not, you feel hot and you're really pale.." I gently brush away her hand from my forehead, looking up across the table to see Levi with his eyes staring right at me with what I would like to say a worried look, but I don't wanna get my hopes up too much.

"No, I'll just eat and go lay down afterwards. If you tell the teacher I'm sick, then they'll make me go home, and I still haven't got to go see the ocean..." I try to eat some of the chicken on my plate, but every time I swallow, it feels like a knot it building up in my throat and my stomach tries to reject the food.

"C'mon, we're going to take you to your room." I watch as Mikasa pulls out her wallet, placing a 20 on the table and standing up, grabbing me by the hand and helping me stand.

_Shit, since when did the restaurant start flashing lights everywhere?_

"Eren, come on. Levi, do you have the card to get in the room?" I glance up from looking at the ground to see Levi standing right in front of Mikasa and I. His eyes sternly looked at Mikasa and her gaze was returned back with a cold look in them.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you, though." I looked back at the ground, unable to stomach much more of standing up.

"Hurry up, I feel like I'm going to pass out.." Mikasa immediately starts to lead me to the exit, then straight for the elevator.

Silence overcame us three as we walked straight to the hotel room, Levi opening the door quickly and holding it open for us to walk through.

I immediately went for my bed, not even taking off my shoes first as I flopped down on the comfy mattress. I buried my face in the soft pillows and left my feet hanging off the edge so I wouldn't dirty the sheets.

"Come on, Eren, you could have atleast taken your shoes off." I hear Mikasa's voice echo from the doorway as she walks over to me, tugging my shoes off and helping me get comfy on the bed.

I whine out softly and feel familiar soft fingers run through my hair. I peek up from my pillow and see Levi standing over me, gently trying to roll my body over.

"Roll over, Eren." His voice was low and I shivered at his tone. It sounded so smooth and honestly, sexy.

I obediantly roll over onto my back, looking up at him with half lidded, sleepy eyes. I see a folded white rag in his hand and he leans over, placing it on my head. It's cold and wet and feels really nice on my burning skin.

"Now go to sleep, brat." I nod to him agreeingly, closing my eyes and soon falling into a deep haze of sleep.

* * *

Day 2:

When I woke up, the whole room was pitch black and the rag that was placed on my forehead had fallen off to the side of my pillow. I reach over to the night stand, peeking at my phone and quickly turning down the brightness since my eyes are sore at the bright light.

_Shit, it's two in the morning!?_

I sit up, rubbing my eyes and trying to make out any details of the room from the slight moon light shining through the glass door leading to the balcony.

My headache and dizziness is completely gone by now, so I stand up from my bed, trying to keep quiet and refrain from waking Levi up.

"What the fuck are you doing, Eren? Go back to sleep.." I squeak out loud on accident from the stern words behind me. I turn from Levi's bed and see the male standing by the bathroom door, leaving the door and light on so he can see better.

When I met my eyes to his figure, I stiffen. His hair was soaking wet, and he was just wearing a pair of black boxers loosely off his hips. Again, I take long, wanting glances up and down his chest and stomach, now noticing that he had a faint happy trail.

_Well this is something beautiful to wake up to.._

"I just now woke up, I'm feeling better actually.. The real question is; why are you up this late?" I sigh lightly, running my fingers through my hair and cringing at the knots and the gross texture to it, probably from the chlorine in the pool from the day before.

"I was taking care of your sick ass, brat. I decided to take a shower, though." I watch as he walks past me, his scent filling my senses even from a couple feet away. He smells so nice and fresh, it's really calming.

"You didn't need to stay up this late, though.. It wasn't a big deal, but thank you anyways.." I shyly walk towards my dresser, grabbing a clean, loose shirt and some boxers for myself.

"Not like I could have slept anyways, you have a bad habit of talking in your sleep." I tense up at his words, wondering what I would even say in my sleeping. "Anyways, it's no problem. I usually don't go to sleep until now in the first place."

"Oh.. Well, what do I say in my sleep, though?" I look back at Levi, seeing how he was rubbing the towel through his still wet hair and sitting on his bed. His arms flexed whenever he lifted them and when he was hunched over like that, his stomach contracted and showed off his undeniably perfect abs.

"I'll keep that to myself," his eyes peeked out between the locks of hair covering his face, showing how they were narrowed slightly.

"Ugh, whatever asshole, I'm going to shower." I huff out indignantly, turning away from the other and heading to the bathroom.

_I probably said something really embarrassing._

I sigh out audibly and close the bathroom door, immediately getting filled with the scent of Levi throughout the whole room. The mirror was still foggy and when I turned on the faucet, the water was still warm, so I was able to strip down and get right in the tub.

Right when I was getting ready to turn off the water and get out, I hear a knock on the door. I turn off the water and peek out the curtain, covering up my body and shyly calling out to Levi.

"What is it?"

"I left my phone on the counter, can I get it?" Before I can answer, the door opens and I see Levi walk in with no concern on his face on how embarrassed I was. I know I was covered up behind the curtain, but the thought of me being naked and so close to him right now was too much for me.

"I didn't say you could come in, ass hat." I peek outside the curtains and our eyes meet, this causing me to quickly hide behind the curtain again.

"Should've locked the door before getting in then, kid. What're you hiding like that for, though?Your face is red as shit." I cover up my face with my hands from behind the curtain, shaking with embarrassment.

"The water got too hot is all.. Now get out because I'm getting cold now." I peek outside the curtain again and see Levi turning towards the curtain with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get out. I don't want you making noises when I try to go to sleep." His hand reaches up to my head, causing me to jerk back shyly and cover up my body tighter with the curtain in fear that he will try and pull it back.

I close my eyes tightly and tense up, only to be met with his gentle fingers running through my soaking wet hair. I open my eyes in shock, seeing the gentle expression on his face.

_What the hell is with this guy? Why does he touch me like this..?_

I follow my eyes down from his own, silver eyes, to his lips.

_They look so kissable.._

Right as I thought that, I felt Levi tug me down, placing his lips against mine in a heated kiss.

Everything around us seemed to vanish and it felt like we stood in a blank white void, a canvas for a painting that only held us, the two figurettes to it's own blank palace.

I felt the other's familiar, soft hands wrap around my waist to tug me closer. At this moment, I didn't care if I was naked or not, it just felt so amazing to be pressed up against the short male's bare chest.

Our lips moved together in a slow, soft pace. Nothing urgent, nothing rushed. Just a sweet, gentle kiss that held no certain emotion behind it.

My hands move up to Levi's face, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head up even more so I could get a better angle. Our noses bumped several times during the process, but it didn't stop the passion behind the touch.

Levi is by far, a much better kisser than I am. Probably because he's kissed more people, but I still enjoyed it nonetheless.

After a couple minutes of silent pecks and kisses, I hear Levi let out a sigh against my mouth, his eyes opening to meet mine. "Come on, get out of the tub.."

His hand gently grasps mine and once we completely pull away, realization hits me that I was completely naked in front of him.

_My body. My naked body... was pressed up against Levi._

Instead of freaking out and apologizing like I wanted to, I shyly step out of the shower and onto the bath mat. Levi hands me one of the hotel towels, immediately walking out of the bathroom without another word.

_I fucked up.._

I sigh out deeply, feeling a deep hurt in my chest as I dry off. I slide on my oversized t-shirt and boxers, immediately brushing my teeth right afterwards.

I sadly pad out of the bathroom, afraid to even meet with the other male again after what just happened. Once I round the corner to get into the bedding area, I see Levi laying on his bed with his phone in hand like he was reading something.

The lamp on the night stand between our beds was lit, making it easy to move around the room. I immediately walk over to my bed, sitting down on it, only to get a death glare from Levi.

"What the fuck are you doing, shithead?" I jolt up a bit, scared by the sudden harsh voice.

"Huh? I-..I'm about to go to sleep.." I clench on the bedsheets at my sides, slightly afraid of the other.

_He must be mad at me..._

"Not on that bed you aren't. Get over here." His eyes glance up from his phone once more, scoffing at how I was so tense about the whole situation.

I immediately grab my pillow and blanket that I brought from home, walking over to his bed and getting on the other side. "Why do you want me over here..?" I slowly crawl under the sheets, snuggling my cuddle pillow and blanket and looking up at him.

"So we can sleep together, idiot. Any more questions from you since I have to spell everything out in the first place?" I watch as he plugs his phone into the charger and sets it on the night stand, reaching to turn off the lamp, too.

Once the lights go out, I hear him rustle the sheets around, obviously getting under them with me. I try to keep a fair distance from him on the bed, using my pillow to block any form of contact with him out of embarrassment.

Right when I thought he was going to stay on his side of the bed for the rest of the night, I felt a tugging at my pillow occur. I whine out and see Levi moving my pillow away from my chest, placing it right above us so it still is close to me.

I watch as he scoots closer, letting our legs intertwine together. His arms sling around my body, tugging me close to him and burying my face into his warm, bare chest.

I relax against his body, wrapping my arms willingly around his waist and back. I nuzzle my face upwards against the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar, clean scent.

"Dormez bien, mon doux petit..." Levi speaks up in a low, sleepy tone. I didn't know what he said, but for some reason, it made me really happy.

I close my eyes and breathe gently against the other's neck, holding onto him tightly as I drift off to sleep.

_I could stay like this forever._

* * *

UGHUGHUGHUGH! I'm sorry guys about this chapter, I've literally just been shitting out words because y'know, lack of writing confidence and inspiration. I'm sorry it wasn't so good, I just am stressing out because school's about to start back up and I hate school so much..

Anyways... Be sure to leave a favorite, follow, and review to help my poor mind rest in peace.

Oh yeah, I decided not to do the comic skit I mentioned last chapter, instead I just drew a picture and shit. So yeah, check that shit out on Instagram or whatever.

Translations:

Dormez bien, mon doux petit = Sleep well, my sweet.


	6. Push Him Away

Hello my little lovely viewers! I'm back with another chapter again, so I hope you enjoy this new part in our journey.

* * *

Waking up in the morning has never been my thing; never has, never will. Though, for some reason a sweet aroma and a soft touch rustling around in the bed caused me to willingly open my eyes. The bright sunlight from outside shone right through the sliding glass doors, making the room unbearably bright.

I grabbed my pillow, placing it over my head so my eyes could adjust to the deathly bright light. Once my eyes were able to focus, I saw familiar black locks of hair fluttered up against the white pillow, causing it to stand out like a sore thumb.

Levi's face was right in front of me, slightly nuzzled up against my neck, but I was able to adjust myself to get a good look at his features. He looked undeniably adorable. His eyebrows weren't furrowed like they always were, his lips were perfectly glossy, his milky skin was making a beautiful contrast against my own tan skin.

_What the fuck am I even doing with this guy..? _

Immediate regret washed over me. Petra was going to _kill me_ if she found out. Mikasa was going to kill _Levi and me._ The whole reason I even started talking to Levi was to get him and Petra together, not fucking me and him.

But his lips felt so good. His touch felt too nice. He himself was too irresistable.

I snap out of the hurtful and screwed up thoughts in my mind, looking back down to Levi who was staring at me with his now furrowed eyebrows.

"You look fucking constipated," his tone was enfuriatingly sexy and raspy. My heart throbbed with happiness as I heard his sleepy morning voice, it sounded too perfect.

His arms firmly tightened around my waist, tugging me even closer than we already were. "Sorry, I've been thinking.." I admitted to him in a lightly distressed voice, wanting him to get clarification on the situation we were in.

"Yeah, me too." He sighs and releases my waist, sitting up and running his fingers through his slightly tussled hair. I do the same and touch my own hair, getting pissed off at how fucked up it feels while Levi's hair just falls back perfectly straight and in place.

He turns to me, his eyes narrowed down and shooting daggers right through my soul like he always does. "Eren, we're in a tight fix, and honestly, I like it."

"Levi, this is not the time to be joking around like that.. Look, I have something to tell you, and depending on how you react to it could make or break this whole situation right now." I stand up from the bed, pushing the messy locks of curly hair out of my eyes.

Levi was still sitting on the bed, his body still completely relaxed he already made up his mind like usual.

I sigh out heavily and pace back and forth as I speak, "Look, the only reason why I had been talking to you at first was because Petra wanted me to get close to you to hint about her liking you and shit.."

"I figured that shit out when you first started hanging around me, kiddo." I looked at him in shock, stopping my quick pacing and crossing my arms.

"What the fuck? Ugh, nevermind then. It's just that what we've been doing, it's not okay because Petra likes you and I'm supposed to be Petra's best friend and shit. I blame you for all of this." His eyes widened a bit in amusement at my miniature ranting, this causing me to only be more upset with myself.

"Yes, because I completely forced you to kiss me and get in my bed." I watched his movements closely as he stood up, walking over to me. My breathing hitched on accident as he just walked by me. I watched for a bit as he dug in his dresser for something, deciding not to stay behind and ignore it.

"Whatever, you just took advantage of my hormones or some shit." I walked over to the sliding glass door, opening it up and stepping out onto the balcony.

I heard Levi scoff at my words, noticing him following me out to the small balcony. "Shut up, brat. Quit pinning your sexual frustration and confusion on me."

I was ready to snap back with him, but right when I turned to look at him, I saw his body leaning over the railing and smoke blowing out of his mouth. His fingers held a cigarette in-between them and his eyes were gazing over the buildings towards the slightly visible ocean in the distance.

"You smoke? How the hell did you smuggle that shit on the airplane?" I look to him in disbelief, unable to wrap my mind around the other actually being a smoker.

"My father practically set up this whole trip, so I can get away with whatever I like. Plus, I don't smoke often, maybe once or twice every two or three days." His lips capture the cigarette with precision, pulling it away and keeping the smoke in his lungs for a bit before puffing it back out.

_Why is him smoking strangely arousing..?_

"Hmm...I never would have thought you would smoke, since you always smell like soap and cologne..." I thought to myself outloud on accident, immediately looking to the other with a worried, shy grin.

"Oh? You smell like cinnamon all the time." I watched with a shy blush creeping on my face, keeping an eye on how he took one last drag on the cig and dropped it down over the railing only for it to hit the pavement far down below.

Levi's eyes turned to meet my intense staring, they looked soft and kind, unlike his normal hard glaring. "You're really a brat, you know?"

_And there it was._

I stared at him, his insult going over my head as I grabbed onto the railing, trying to keep myself from falling. There's something about this aura that is making me weak and feel like I might collapse. I decide to let go of the slightly cold metal railing and silently walk back inside the hotel room to get away from Levi.

Right when I walk to my own bed, I open up my phone to check the time and immediately freeze. "Uh..Levi? Weren't we supposed to be downstairs with our group by 9?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's 8:50."

As I turned to Levi, he had a stoic expression on his face as always, just calmly walking to the bathroom. I rush right behind him, hurrying to the sink and turning the water on.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I looked in the mirror while I put tooth paste on my brush, seeing that Levi had his arms crossed and an annoyed look was visible on his features.

"I have to brush my teeth, I'll be out in just a second. You seem to forget that we gotta do shit at the same time because we're going to be late.." I ignore the pissed off face Levi was giving me and begin to brush my teeth in a hurried manner.

I watch in the mirror intently as Levi turns around to the toilet and begins to shuffle around with his boxers. I avert my eyes immediately, looking at myself in the mirror only to see the redness to my cheeks.

_God, is this what I look like when I'm embarrassed? I look so stupid.._

Once Levi finished shamelessly pissing in the toilet in front of me, I spit out the foam from my mouth to hide the fact that I was blushing so badly.

"Move over, kid." Levi's hands made their way to my waist, pushing me away from the sink and turning the water back on to wash his hands. Just that simple touch made my heart skip a beat. One simple touch from him made me feel so weak. Nothing even special, either.

_I'm so screwed. _

To make light of my embarrassment, I looked down to him washing his hands and soon grabbing his own tooth brush. "Why do you call me a kid? You're only like a year older than me."

"You sure about that?" Levi looked up to my eyes, staring intently at them with that stern fucking look on his face.

_He always looks so pissed off about everything and anything. Why do I even like this asshole?_

"Well, how old are you then?"

"18."

_He's 18 and that short?_

"You're 18 and only a Junior, did you get held back because you failed or something?"

"I make straight A's, fucker."

"Still doesn't explain why you're a Junior."

Levi's face scowls as he looks at me, his fist clenching tightly around his toothbrush. He looked really pissed off for some reason. I didn't mean to make him upset, I was just asking why he's only a Junior.

"Look, I didn't mean to piss you off, you don't have to tell me." I began to turn away and head out the door to get dressed, Levi not stopping me.

_Yep, definitely pissed him off._

As I exited the bathroom, Levi shut the bathroom door tight. I sighed heavily and began to put some clothes on, only slipping a Guns n' Roses shirt on and some black skinny jeans as usual.

_What if Levi hates me now? I mean, it'd get me out of trouble with Petra, but I don't want him to hate me.. I want to be more with him, not just stupid friends. Ugh, what are you even thinking Eren? You can't be with a guy like that, especially if he's 18. I'm only 15. Wouldn't it be illegal? Or no because he's still in school with me? Am I even gay? I was pretty sure I liked girls, not guys last time I checked.. Maybe it's because Levi's short like a girl? And has super soft skin, and soft lips, and soft hair, and is really fucking gorgeous..._

"EREN GET OUT RIGHT NOW YOU'RE SO LATE!"

I jump and squeak at the loud yelling coming from outside, that immediately snapping me from my overbearing thoughts.

I walked over to the door, opening it up only to reveal Armin and Mikasa standing there. Armin looked really worried and jittery, hurrying inside the room along with a stoic Mikasa.

"Eren, are you feeling any better?" Mikasa's hand came up to my forehead and right back down once she checked my temperature.

I shyly nodded, looking back in the room only to see Levi casually putting on some clothes in front of everyone.

Mikasa glared at him with that same hateful look, soon scanning over the room with a ticked off look on her face. I felt a bit nervous with her observing the room so well, but I tried to hide it as well as I could and act normal.

Once Levi got dressed, he silently passed by me with no words spoken, just a light glance into my eyes to confirm that he wasn't pissed off anymore. I sighed out deeply in relief, walking over to my bed to pick up the phone laying on it that was charging.

_9:05. Not that bad.._

Levi and Armin began to make their way out the door and I was about to do the same thing, but Mikasa stopped me by tugging roughly at my arm. "What the hell did Levi do lastnight?"

"Wait, what? He didn't do anything?" I try to remain calm and keep my voice in a believable tone, but Mikasa, being the observant woman she is, called me out on my bluff.

"I highly doubt that. Look, your bed looks like it hasn't been touched while his is still messy, and I know for a fact that you didn't make your bed."

_Shit._

"Uh..Oh look at the time, we better get downstairs before they leave us! Hahaha..." I push past her and quickly run out of the room, accidentally bumping into Armin on the way out.

"Agh!" Armin wraps his arms around me to keep from falling and I do the same, gently apologizing by hugging him tightly.

"Sorry Armin, Mikasa was getting scary as usual." Armin hugs me back tightly and grins, being his normal cute self.

Once I released Armin from a friendly hug, I turned back to see an annoyed looking Levi. Mikasa came out to distract me from being too worried about Levi, grabbing my arm and hurriedly leading us all to the elevator.

Her grip was rough on my skin, but all I could really think about was stupid Levi following right behind us. I really never should have came on this trip...

_This week's going to be rough._

* * *

(Levi's POV)

Riding in the bus is probably one of the most horrible things someone could do. Riding in the bus by the girl you used to date is another terrible thing. Plus, this bus is fucking disgusting.

The only thing that made the previous bus ride manageable was being able to sit by Eren. I guess I must've ticked him off or Mikasa scared him earlier, but he was completely distant from me when we left the hotel.

Not that it mattered to me, he'd get over it; and if he didn't on his own, I could always _persuade_ him.

I decided to look up from my phone, turning down the volume to the Nirvana song that was playing to examine where everyone sat on the bus.

Horseface and freckles sat behind Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. They were always keeping to theirself (which I appreciated), but on occasion the dick wad that resembled a horse would get touchy with Eren and they'd fight. That was not ok. I didn't like it when anyone would touch Eren, not even Armin who was his best friend.

The two bottomless pits sat right behind Petra and I, munching on whatever the hell they brought with them on this trip. It's actually quite annoying to be hearing people eating food everywhere you go, or talking about it in some cases, but I could get over it I guess.

Petra sat by the window this trip, occasionally pointing out some "cute" shop we'd pass by or a restaurant she'd want to try. I ended up completely ignoring her comments, to which I didn't even feel regret for doing.

Throughout the trip, I tried my best to ignore Eren and his friends, but every time I'd glance over there, our eyes would end up meeting and he'd give me this stupidly cute, hopeful look at me.

_Fucking brat, I hate his stupid face and his stupidly sexy smile. _

At one point in the bus ride, the brat and longface started to share earbuds with eachother, this causing Eren to brighten up immensely to what I guess was the song playing?

During the whole time they were listening to the song, they were mouthing words along with it. At first, I tried to examine their lip movements, but I failed completely because they were laughing and smiling throughout the whole song.

In brute reality, I wanted to walk up to them and shove the two-tone haired guy away from Eren and call it a day. But, if I did that, I'd get quite the hating from most of Eren's friends.

Once Jean moved away from Eren, I felt a bit of relief wash over me, but Eren seemed to be trying to ignore me now. What the fuck is his problem?

"Uh, Levi?"

"What?" I snapped to the voice calling my name.

When I turned, Petra was sitting beside me with a worried look on her face as usual. Her hand grasped mine, causing my whole body to tense up in an uncomfortable stiffness.

_Don't touch me, seriously. _

I kept my hand still when she touched me, not being able to muster up the heart to yank it away.

"Levi, you look really upset." Her hands begin to interlock fingers with mine, and her body begins to lean against me.

"I am upset, and I really don't want to be touched right now, Petra." The crease between my eyebrows furrowed even more than they usually do, this causing me to scowl even more with frustration. I take a quick glance over to Eren who was staring at me like a kicked puppy.

I would have mouthed a quick apology if it weren't for Mikasa glaring me down like the evil witch she is. Armin on the other hand, was just sitting merrily in the middle of them, soon catching on to Eren's hurt look and asking what was wrong.

Once Petra moved away from me and released my hand, I let out a relieved sigh. The way Eren was staring at us was breaking my heart, and all I wanted to do was to go up to him and tell him I wouldn't ever be with Petra.

_Since when have I become such a sap? I don't like this at all._

The rest of the bus ride was fairly quiet, counting that Petra was too dejected to say anything to me (which I was thankful for). I looked down to my phone and pulled up Eren's messager.

**Levi: Aye, brat. Quit looking like a stupid kicked dog. **

I looked over to Eren who was resting his head against the window of the vehicle. His eyes were lowered down to look at his phone, and after a couple of moments, he looked up to me with his stupid fucking beautiful eyes shining.

**Eren: Sorry I guess I was a bit jealous ^^"**

**Levi: No need to be, I already told you I don't like Petra. **

**Eren: Yah, and Im only friends with Jean and Armin but u still get jealous ;)**

Once I read the message, I immediately looked up to Eren who was curled up with his phone in hand and a big smirk playing on his stupid face. Why is this brat getting to me so much?

**Levi: I'd like to see you play cocky like that once I get a hold of you tonight.**

After I hit send, it took a couple moments for Eren to read the message, but once he did, his features turned from "cocky shitty brat" to "cute embarrassed shitty brat". Our eyes met and he lingered to stare at me for a while. I noticed he was starting to bite his lower lip and right when he realized he was staring, his gaze turned back to outside the window.

**Eren: Pervert, go away you old fart **

**Levi: Who said I was going to be doing lewd things to you? I think you're the one with your mind in the gutter, child. **

**Eren: Wa-..No! Not at all! I hate u so much sometimes, ur always teasing me u asshole D:!**

I sighed out silently, looking over to the flustered boy curled up in his seat and his friend Armin trying to figure out why he's acting so strangely.

Instead of replying back, I just winked at him with no ill intentions in mind, but I guess that embarrassed him too because he started to hide his face.

Throughout the rest of the seemingly endless bus ride, I kept my earplugs in, listening to old songs I had buried deep in my playlists.

The bus finally stopped at the aquarium that I guess we were supposed to be getting a tour at for marine biology, but Professor Dolan didn't seem too excited about it. The huge hoard of other students piled out of our bus and made an even bigger group once we combined with the students that got there before us from the other buses.

I, not being one for closure around people, made sure to stay several feet outside the huge pit of loud teenagers. That was, until Eren came beside me.

"H.." The brat seemed nervous for no reason as he scratched the back of his head and tried to clear his throat, "Hey Levi.."

"You look like you're about to shit yourself." Reaching to remove the earplugs from my ears so I could hear the other properly, I glare up at him with slight annoyance to the obnoxiously loud people surrounding us.

"Do you have some kind of fetish with shitting? Got addicted to two girls one cup?" Eren's face twisted into that stupid bright grin of his, causing me to completely ignore his teasing for a moment.

Only for a moment, though.

"Shitting is a natural bodily function, and people have a tendency to act stupid when they have to shit. Also, I don't know what two girls one cup is, sounds like a stupid porno video." Crossing my arms, I turn away from the taller male, trying to act like I was paying attention to the annoying tour guide.

"I'll have to show you that video some time, I think you'd like it since you talk about shit all the time." Eren's tone of voice and light chuckling about this "two girls one cup" video made me feel a little suspicious of his intent, but I decided not to pay any mind of it.

"Okay everyone please follow me and inside," the woman up front had a student to volunteer to hold the door open for everyone as we all piled inside the large entry room.

The whole building had dark hallways, but it was all beautifully lit up by the large bodies of water at the sides that filled up the walls. None of it was especially spontaneous, but the look on Eren's face as he moved from glass pane to glass pane to stare at all the weird sea creatures was something worth while.

No one really listened in particular to the rambling tour guides up front as they spoke about what they study and all the new creatures they find. I personally was too occupied following an overgrown man child squeal and jump around in happiness at the "cute" fish as he put it.

"Wow this place sure is pretty! Look at this starfish Levi!" Eren tugged at my shirt, pulling me over beside him to look at the pink and red starfish stuck on one of the rocks in the aquarium.

"Yep, looks like a starfish." I glanced at it with unamusement, crossing my arms as we kept getting hurried along by all the students so they could look, too.

"Eren, hands to yourself," Mikasa spoke up to us both, glaring at us with that deadly stare every time Eren would put his hands on me. She obviously knew what was going on between us, not that I gave a single fuck. If she told Petra, that just meant neither Eren and I would have to tell her ourselves.

Sasha and Connie stayed behind the group, naturally discussing about all the ways they could eat the sea food in the tanks, even the gross looking fish. Well, all fish was gross, actually. Sea food itself made me gag and it was something I could not down at all, not to mention things with scales and beady eyes was quite disgusting.

Petra stayed at my side throughout the whole tour, keeping quiet for the most part in an awkward manner (probably because I rejected her on the bus), but it didn't hurt my feelings at all. If anything, I was happy most people were ignoring Eren and I so we could have some time alone; save for Mikasa who was watching Eren and I like a hawk.

"Why are you getting so excited over this shit?" I looked up to the gawking brunette, getting slightly irritated with how much taller he stood over me. Most people stood taller than I, but it only started to irritate me until now because he's too cutesy sometimes to be so fucking tall.

"Hmm? Oh.. Well I kind of have never got to go to the ocean or aquarium, so it's a new experience. Plus, this place is really cool!" His face turned from a bright smile to a more serious one in quite a quick manner, this causing me to be confused; of course I would never show any signs of confusion to the brat.

"...-and I just wanted to say thank you again, for all of this I mean. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I guess I'm just really happy and stuff. Not to mention you've been really sweet lately and just uh.. I'm rambling I'm sorry.."

_This fucking shitty brat..._

"It's fine, Eren." I lightly pat his back, ushering him forward to brush off his incredibly cute rambling. The last thing I needed right now was to get a hardy in public because of this kid. Just the way this boy looks at me makes me feel jumpy, and it's not a good thing at all.

I don't like showing emotions, especially towards this child. I did a wonderful job all these years of my life to put up a detached, unemotional facade, and I'll be damned if I let him break these walls now. Though, when he looks at me with that stupid admiring look on his face, it's really easy to break down these bullet proof panes of glass and just let my emotions take over.

No one ever made me think twice about them, not even Petra. Not even my own family. No one. So what was it about this little 15 year old kid that made me crave more? I know I'm an asshole and never gave a single shit about anyone ever in my life, but somehow, Eren turns me into this stupid softy and I hate the way it's showing.

_Put your walls back up, it will only bring you pain again._

It's decided already what the outcome of whatever kind of bullshit relationship I have with Eren is going to be. I'm going to have to get detached again, and close up. I'm going to have to break his heart sooner or later just to save my own. I know this, but all the while I want to enjoy these small moments of seeing his happy face.

He already knows more about me than I would like him to know, nothing too important of course, but just enough to where he could get comfy saying we were "friends".

But I wan't to be more than friends with this kid; I want to do all that stupid couple shit with him, take him out of dates, buy him nice things, and _pound the shit out of his ass_. I want to see him cry over stupid things, I want to comfort him while he does cry over stupid things, and most importantly; I want him to fall in lov-.

No.

Stop the fuck right there, you stupid fucking idiot. You don't _want_ any of that, because you're just going to end up breaking his heart either way. No one is good for you, they'd only get hurt. Even if we weren't in this predicament, I would end up only causing trouble and pain to this shitty fucker.

So why do I still want him? My intentions are never to inflict pain on anyone undeserving, especially someone like Eren. I don't want to hurt him.

Say it with me Levi, "_Do not hurt Eren._"

_Do not hurt Eren._

Good.

And thusly, Satan himself rose up from the cracks of Hell, shit on my face, and said "Fuck you, Levi Ackerman and all of your worth," then continued to laugh in my shit-coveted face.

"Levi?"

"Levvvi?"

"RAVIOLI!"

"Is he dead or something?"

"I don't know, but if he is; shall we grill or fry 'em?"

"You're disgusting," I opened my eyes to whomever was making a cannibalistic remark, not knowing exactly who said it. My head was splitting open and all I wanted to do was go back to that comatose state, clouded by my thoughts-no, nevermind, fuck my thoughts.

I lifted myself up by my elbows, turning back to see what my head was resting on only to see Eren who was using his (surprisingly comfy) thighs as a head rest. His eyes were puffy and slightly red as if he was crying. Ignoring him for a bit, I looked up from the filthy ground to see teachers and students crowding around, all of which were talking amongst themselves with worried looks.

"What the fuck happened?" I cursed out to everyone in general, not caring that there was teachers who stood back, surprised by my foul mouth.

"I guess you were spacing out, but there was a couple of stairs over there and you didn't see them.. You ended up hitting your head on the pole over there." Petra spoke up to answer me, her hand reaching over on my chest to keep me leaning back.

I swatted any type of contact away, feeling highly annoyed now that I had a busting migraine and everyone was surrounding me. There's nothing I hate more than getting surrounded by people and getting looked down on; which happen to be two things that are always happening to me.

When my hand reached up to touch my forehead, I immediately yanked it back, hissing at the stinging sensation. My hand was covered in crimson red blood.

_Well shit._

"Levi, come on, we're going to help you up." I glared up at Professor Dolan, who was holding out his giant hand. I scoffed at it and stood up on my own, brushing any wrinkles or filth from my clothes and keeping my bloodied hand away from any material.

"I'll be fine, just lemme bandage this cut up and give me some pain killers." I felt so sure that the wound on my forehead was just a scratch, but when I looked at the glass pane exposing some of the aquatic creatures, I saw my reflection.

I looked like a walking zombie. I hissed and began to pick at huge gash in my forehead, the numbing around it causing me not to feel the ultimate pain I would surely feel later on.

"Levi please stop," I glared back at the familiar voice, seeing Eren standing right behind me with a worried look covering his face. He was standing so close to me, and soon, and I felt his warm hands grab my wrists to keep me from picking at the gash in my skull.

_Don't get too close, it'll only hurt you in the end._

As if Lucifer himself took over my body, I yanked away from his grip. The rejected look on his face almost made me feel like dying. This is not what I want, but it's for the best long-term if he just learns to forget about me.

Before we could act out a harsher display for the people watching, I stormed out of the area quickly, taking note of the disgusting ooze dripping down my face. For my legs being as short as they were, I could power walk faster than most people could jog, so escaping from the group in a timely manner was no problem.

I paid attention to my surroundings, recognizing some of the dimly lit areas around me and making my way to the restroom I had saw when we first entered.

"Levi! Come back, please!"

I looked back in annoyance, only to see the shitty brat jogging up to me with a defeated look on his face.

_This one's persistant._

Ignoring his calls for me to wait up, I head into the restroom and walk up to the long row of graphite sinks. Once I looked in an actual mirror, I saw just how bad the gash on my forehead was.

"Well this fucking sucks, I'm definitely going to get stitches.." I spoke in a low grumble towards myself, but the taller brunette who followed me inside heard my protests against the wound.

"What is your problem, Levi? Why'd you swat me away earlier?" I watched through the mirror as the other male got closer, too close for me to be comfortable.

"Because, if you haven't noticed already," might as well reject him now, no matter how much it'll hurt, "this relationship will never work out. Not with Petra in the middle of all this. Not with us being two guys. Not with me being an insufferable dickhead and you being an annoying brat."

Silence.

I watched his face twist from confusion, to sadness, to pure rage in a 3 second period of time.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Last time I checked, it didn't bother you in the least that I was a guy. Secondly, we can work around Petra somehow. And thirdly, you're supposed to be a dickhead, and I'm supposed to be an "annoying brat", it's what makes us click. You tell me when I'm being stupid, and I tell you when you're being a douche bag. That's how this relationship works, and that's how it's going to continue to work."

His body was twitching with rage, and for a moment, I thought it was really cute. He had a way with words when he was angry, especially since he always spoke his mind. Though, a bad thing about him was that he never thought before he spoke. But, in all honesty, it was a quality I really liked about him.

I stayed silent as he panted out in anger, watching as his chest was rising and falling with complete fury. This kid was a ball of anger sometimes, and it was really scary to see him like this, especially since I had him writhing in a flustered cute mess last night.

"Are you really just going to stay silent?" His feet dragged against the tile floor of the cold bathroom, nearing towards me with unidentifiable intentions.

He took in a sharp breath once he got close, pressing my body back against the counter of the sinks and placing his hands on my face. Our eyes met for the first time during this whole argument, and I took note of his darkened blue-green orbs.

This was definitely not the Eren Jaeger I was used to; this was a possessive, angry, and unforgiving Eren that I had finally witnessed.

I tried my best to keep the unemotional appearance, but judging how the other was nearing his face towards mine, he didn't care. I was about to push him away from me, but once my hands lifted up, he grabbed them and squeezed tightly.

"Eren you-"

Something rough, but warm met my lips, cutting me off. I watched in anger, trying to keep my mouth closed, but with that familiar cinnamon scent filling my senses, I fell deep into his spell. His lips tasted like perfect sultry spices, and his warm breath grazing my cheeks was anything but irresistable.

_He's gonna hurt so bad._

I tried to use my stength to push away, but he just knocked me back with all his force, adjusting our lips together in a fiery make out session. I could easily fight back and kick his ass, but the way he had our bodies pressed together and his obscenely noticable erection grinding against me caused me to rethink that judgement.

His tongue grazed my lips repeatedly, practically begging for entrance to my mouth to which I didn't grant until he lifted my body up onto the counter. I would've protested against him placing me on such a filthy counter, but the way he was holding my waist and needily kissing my lips caused me to forget all about the disgusting surface.

We stayed like that for a while, completely lost in eachother's touch. Everything about what I was trying to work towards was almost forgotten until he started to lift his hand up my shirt. I removed my lips from his immediately and pushed my knees up, kicking his body roughly away from me.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, asshole?" His eyes met mine once he caught his balance, taking a moment to straighten out his hiked up clothes before walking back to me.

"Proving that you want me." His voice was low and filled with lust, I could tell that much atleast. I scooted off the counter, turning away from him as I set out on what I wanted to do in the first place; wash my hands and face.

Once the blood was washed away, I dried my wet hands and dabbed at the gash on my forehead.

"Come on, let's get you outside. I think the teachers might be looking for you to get you to the hospital.." Eren grabbed my arm, bending down to my height and wrapping it around his shoulders to support me.

I immediately yanked away, sending his stupid blushing face a glare as I headed for the exit. I didn't need his fucking help getting around, I was just fine taking care of myself.

_I hate this kid sometimes.._

"I can take care of myself you idiot," I scoffed at him, turning my head from him to hide my still slightly dazed appearance. This child was getting to me way too much, I'll have to put my foot down no matter what.

Once I shakily walked over to the door, I ended up tripping over my feet. I thought it was just a little stumble, but when I heard Eren call out my name, everything seemed far away and blurred out.

"Levi!"

... Why is he calling my name so much?

"Lev-"

"Levi!"

_Stupid brat.._

* * *

LE GASP. Ugh! Sorry guys for making you wait so long lately. I haven't been feeling really inspired to write these chapters much. Like, trust me, I will continue this story through thick and thin, it's just that I have so much other things I'm trying to catch up on too! So thank you all for bearing with me through this crap I shit out each chapter!

Did you guys like the Levi POV? I really enjoyed writing it and I definitely will do more of it in my future chapters!

Also for a heads up: School will be starting the 25th (I think) for me and I will try my best to fit in writing this fanfic between school, but it might take a little while longer cos you know.. School.

ANYWAYS, thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! It really makes me happy to see that you guys like this story so far!


	7. Sinner

Hey my little lovelies! I'd like to say thank you all for all the support and help with this story so far! I've been asked if it would be okay to draw fanart of the story several times and it is PERFECTLY A-OKAY! I would LOVE if you guys drew some stuff for this fic, it's a big honor!  
With that being said; if you post it online, I would love love love for you to get in contact with me and show me it! Anyways, sorry for rambling, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Levi's POV

Day: 5

I was prepared to murder whoever asked me if I was okay one more fucking time. One more god damned time of "Levi, how's your head?" or "Levi, are you feeling any better?" would send me to a rage that I swear I would only recover from by brutally beating them. The only person who I honestly could handle right now taking care of me would be Eren. Not because I like him or anything, but because he was a very tamed dog of mine that would shut up when I said so. But he wasn't tame at all. He marched to the beat of his own drum and wouldn't be held down by anyone's regulations, and that was what attracted me in the first place. It was that same fury and ignition I saw three days ago in the aquarium that kept me coming back for more. And everyone saw it, too.

Even Petra.

* * *

Day: 3

When I awoke from whatever comatose state I was in, I had been back at the hotel in my bed with Petra alone at my side. I hadn't known what the fuck happened before that, but there was no trace of blood on me, just an extreme migraine that made me shrivel back under the covers and away from the bright daylight outside. She didn't say anything at first, but I knew it wouldn't be but a matter of time before her high-pitched voice would ring right through my ears and agitate my migraine even further.

"Do you want some more medication?" Petra's voice spoke up from the cold silence of the room, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence revealing what only I could get was her crying.

Despite the voices in my head telling me not to look at her face, I went against them and peaked out from the covers. Her face witheld the fakest smile I've ever seen in my life, and her cheeks were damp with what definitely was tear stains.

I tried my hardest to keep my heart in the stone cold manner it has always been in, but when it came to people I cared about crying, my heart felt like it would shatter into a million pieces. I decided against my better judgement and spoke up to give her a suitable answer, "Yeah, thanks."

And with that small note of confirmation, she quickly made her way over to my dresser which held a large black duffel bag. When I sat up, I looked at the dresser even harder only to see tons of medication bottles and ace bandages crowding the top of it. Things were getting harder to see now that I sat up, especially because of the nagging migraine I have, but it didn't take a perfect 20/20 vision to see how badly Petra was shaking when she retrieved the pills.

Once she treaded back over to my bedside, she dropped the 4 pills of what seemed to be ibuprofen into my hand. I mentally thanked her for the high dosage, she must've known the migraine I had was bad. But even when I swallowed the pills with a little bit of water from the bottle beside my bed, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling of wanting to ask her what was wrong. I knew I probably shouldn't, since she tried to hide the tears from me, but another part of me was aching to find out what was making her cry like that.

"Sorry for acting this way around you, I know you don't like it when others get emotional." Her face was covered up completely by her hair as she stared down at the floor. She was sitting beside my bed on a chair that she pulled away from the study desk. I looked down to see her hands balled up in fists and shaking as she looked back up at me with a saddened smile. There was nothing I could say in a situation like this, I was already terrible with words in casual conversation, let alone trying to comfort a girl while she was crying over something I had no fucking clue about.

Well, when in doubt, show them you care with actions? That was all I could do in a moment like this, so I reached out my hand and grabbed hers, trying to muster up the most caring expression I could. I probably looked the same way I always did, eyebrows furrowed and a scowl on my face, but atleast I tried.

Her head rose up and we finally met eye to eye, but her eyes this time were dim, not bright like they usually were. They were filled with sorrow, and I could see it so clearly. I hadn't seen her this way since the last time we split up. I thought we were over with that point in our lives, but here we were, holding hands and her crying yet again just like last time.

"I'm sorry about all this, I was just letting my worries get a hold of me again." You could see the twitch at the corners of her mouth, undeniably showing that she was trying to smile, but couldn't.

"Petra, I'm not good with words and shit, you know this.." I squeezed her hand tighter, trying to get my words out with my actions more than ever. The look on her face was one of dread as she leaned closer to me, resting her forehead on my shoulder.

I couldn't explain how tense I was at this moment, the best thing I could compare my body to right now would be a mountain, rigid and unmoving. Though, I didn't necessarily want to move away, she needed this moment and I'd be damned if I pushed her away and broke her heart even further than I already have in the past.

"I worked so hard you know?" Her words stung, and I knew just what she was going to get at. Somehow, this moment between us hurt worse than when I broke it off between us.

"I worked so hard to get you to notice me again all these years, but it never worked," she let out a bitter laugh against my shoulder as she squeezed my hand, "Ever since what happened between your biological parents, it seemed like everything went downhill. Our relationship, your emotions became cold and empty, and nothing was ever the same. I wanted to be that one light to you, that warmth you had when everything else was cold and dark, but I kept trying and trying and it never came. So when I saw the way you looked at Eren, I thought that maybe, just maybe I could use him to get to you."

She was right about everything so far, everything did go downhill. There was no room in my heart for warmth or brightness after what happened, and I blocked out emotions completely. I had left her for good reason because I knew if I stayed, she'd feel even more pain than she is now, if that was even possible.

"I used him, and I feel terrible about it, but it was the last resort I could think of to get to you," she pulled away from my shoulder, staring right into my eyes, "You like him, don't you, or is this all in my head? Am I giving myself false hope if I say that there would ever be a chance between us again?"

Her words hit me right in the heart like a knife trying to cut open everything I had and put that all right out in the open. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know my own feelings about Eren, let alone being forced for an answer by the girl who loves me to the end of time.

I sat in silence for a long time, staring at Petra while thinking deeply about what to say. I honestly didn't have a clue about how I should respond to that. The only thing in her questions I knew I could answer to was how I didn't plan on being with her again. But I couldn't say that, no, not at all. I already had to rip out what little emotions I had left all those years ago just to break up with her, and I refused to say it again now.

She watched me closely, probably noticing the inner turmoil in my mind, and taking note of the rusted gears turning deep in my brain that hadn't been touched in years.

But right when I was about to tell her I didn't have an answer for her, she leaned in once more. Her eyes were closed and right when I felt her lips on mine, I stiffened even more. Her kiss was filled with urgency, searching for an answer as she moved her lips against mine. I couldn't do anything at this moment, for the first time in years, I wasn't able to pinpoint just how I should react to a situation. I've never gotten so confused with emotions ever, I was always able to just answer to someone with a cold tone in my voice and not think twice about it.

But here I was, shocked out of my mind as the girl who I used to date was leaning over me, her lips pressed to mine in the most desperate kiss I've ever experienced. I didn't know how to handle this, I didn't know if I should kiss her back, or if I should downright reject her. Soon enough, her body closed in on mine as she got on top of me. My migraine was at its worst right now, and I couldn't function properly even more so now that I had my fucking ex girlfriend on top of me in an unwanted make out session.

All I could think about was Eren kissing me, and that's the worst part of this all. Not the fact that she was kissing me, but the fact that I was imagining Eren was kissing me. Dazedly, I placed my hands on her hips, losing myself in the thought of Eren. But this wasn't Eren, I knew that, but I could still imagine it so just because I knew I couldn't be with him. The last thing I wanted in life right now was to hurt that kid, but no matter what I do, it seemed he always came back to me, no matter how much of an asshole I am.

Her lips felt nothing like Eren's though, hers was softer and much fuller than his. Hers were more desirable by many people, but I still didn't like them. I still wanted Eren's chapped, rough lips and his plump lower lip that felt so good to suck on. I wanted Eren's straight body and lightly muscular arms holding me like they always did. I wanted Eren writhing under me, struggling for dominance to which he couldn't gain. While Petra smelled of faint perfume, Eren smelled like cinnamon and almost like the crisp air of Fall. And that's what I wanted, so why was I letting this woman who I care deeply about do this? All that she will receive in the end is hurt, just like Eren would if I chased after him.

With those thoughts in mind, I pushed Petra away lightly, the look on her face confirmed that she knew just what I was thinking. Her lips were swollen from trying so hard to get me to kiss her back, but I just couldn't. The only lip movement I made in our kiss was a light taste test when I would think about Eren.

I watched closely as she silently moved off me and away from my bed. She grabbed her bags and stood at the foot of my bed with a light smile. Her tears were dried away, and this time, the tug at her lips were genuine.

"Thank you for loving me, even if it is just in a friend manner. I'll support you on your decision," her hand moved up to her face as she tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear. She moved silently to the exit and glanced back at me one last time, I mouthed a silent "Thank you" to her and immediately laid back down under the sheets. I just wanted to curl up and die honestly.

* * *

Day: 5

I sigh out heavily, rubbing my temples at the memory of Petra a couple days ago. Honestly, I have no fucking clue what day it is, I just know that time's running out fast and fucking Eren got to go to the beach today without me because I'm bed ridden. So now I'm under watch alone with the fucking bitchy biology teacher I had back in freshman year, Mrs. Harris. God I hated her guts, and she hated mine. It was so painfully obvious that we disliked each other by the way she had her back turned to me the whole time she's been in my fucking room. I'm not even allowed to get on my phone around her since I'm supposed to be "resting".

The only thing I want to do right now is take a long shower, but I really don't want to have to ask to get permission from this bitch to fucking shower. Instead, I just lay back against my pillow that I have been sleeping way too long on and reach for my phone quietly. This bitch can kiss my ass if she tells me to get off of it because all she's doing is typing away at her stupid laptop.

I hold down the button to turn the phone on and once the screen flashes on, I first see the time and date.

_Shit, tomorrow is the last day we get to stay here.._

I curse inwardly to myself, apparently making enough noise to get the attention of the devil in women's clothing. Her eyes dart back to my bed and she glares at me, me doing the same and casually tapping away on my phone.

"Hand your phone over and go back to sleep," her voice had a tone of finality in it, which pissed me off even more than I would have been.

"How about no."

Her eyes narrowed and I just smirked at her, noticing her anger in the way she stood up quickly. "Why do you have to be such a pain? Just go back to sleep."

"I've been sleeping for several days now, I'm not tired and I'm not harming you in any way by playing on my phone."

"You hit your head and have a slight concussion, so you need to sleep instead of working your brain." She walked over to me and started to reach for my phone, causing me to jerk away and stand up. I was not about to have this bitch take my phone away, especially on a trip that my own father paid for.

"Believe me, I've had worse happen to me than a slight concussion and I was just fine," my tone came out bitter as I brushed past the woman, opening up the balcony door and stepping outside to get some fresh air. I am so fucking tired of being cooped up like a fucking animal in that room, I just want to leave and go to the beach with Eren.

"Fine, whatever. Not like I care if you injure yourself even more." I hear the woman scoff from behind me. I glanced behind my shoulder to see her grabbing her things and heading towards the door, giving up on even watching over me probably, not that I cared. I was glad she was leaving.

I stared off into the distance, eyeing the ocean from the far away distance. There was a huge hoard of school buses lined up beside each other and you could see the huge crowd of students piled up on the sand and in the water. It made me slightly envious of the people who got to go with Eren.

As I sigh out, my memories of Eren came flooding to me. I never told the brat about Petra and I, but I planned to some other time. I didn't want to worry him or deal with him while I was injured, and especially not on this trip. I wanted him to enjoy this place as much as he could before we dealt with the dirty parts of this relationship, whatever this relationship we had was.

The day that Petra and I had our little meeting, I had passed out right afterwards and was awoken by Eren cuddling at my side the next morning. He must've had not gotten the hint about me trying to stay away from him, but it felt nice while it had lasted.

I breathe out heavily, going back inside the room to grab a cigarette. I needed the nicotine to calm down all these nerves I had. The memory of having Eren's chest pressed up against my back and his arms slung around my waist was just too pleasant, and I needed to get my mind off of it. The last thing I needed was to start rethinking my decision. Even if Petra said she would be fine with us being together, there was this nagging feeling at my heart that if Eren and I were to get together, I'd just fuck it up somehow and hurt him.

I padded back outside with the fag in my mouth, lighting it once I leaned over the railing. After a few minutes of taking long drags from the cancer stick, I felt my phone vibrate. Sighing, I puff out a burst of smoke from my lips and fumble with my phone, checking to see what caused it to vibrate.

**Eren: New Picture Message!**

_Fucking brat, he needs to be having fun, not sending pictures to me. _

Once I opened up his message, he first had sent a text only and then the picture.

**Eren: I know ur probably not awake right now, but I'm just worried about u. wish u were here :(**

I quirk a smile at the innocent message, taking another quick drag from my cigarette before dropping it over the railing and down to the pavement a long distance down below. I scroll down under the message and open up the picture that he sent, only to be greeted with what was probably the sexiest, yet stupidest picture I've ever seen in my life.

Eren and Armin were both in the picture, both shirtless and soaking wet. The view of the camera was from a looking down point of view to show off Eren's absolutely perfect tan skin, chest, and stomach. If it weren't for the stupid grin he had on his face, I would've gotten a boner most likely just from looking at him. Armin was in the bottom left corner, shyly smiling and making a waving hand motion to the camera.

Save picture..

**Levi: No, I'm awake right now. I pissed off enough to make her leave so I'm all alone and bored.**

It took a few minutes for Eren to reply back, probably because he wasn't expecting a reply back at all, but it was fine with me. It gave me time to stare at the picture he sent me in peace. All I could look at though was his exposed upper body and how the sea water was dripping down his chest. He must've taken the picture like that on purpose, fucking brat.

**Eren: Oh! Hey Levi! Sorry i didnt see your message earlier. and yeah mrs harris is a big bitch all the time. srry everyone was there annoying you this morning too! I shouldn't have let them see u. Anyways, how r u feeling?**

**Levi: Seriously Eren, fix your spelling, it's making my head hurt. I'm feeling just fine, though. I could have gone to the beach if it weren't for the fucking teachers not letting me go. **

**Eren: Sorry, I'll type better.. And I really wish you could have came with us, it's really amazing out here! :D**

I smirk down at the screen, turning back to walk inside the hotel room and digging through my bag filled up with the few scraps of things I hadn't packed away. Time was going by way too slow for me just to text Eren, plus the fact I wanted him to be enjoying himself, not texting me. I just want him to be happy and not have a worry in the world.

After I escaped my invading thoughts about Eren, I found the small set of speakers that I could plug my iPhone into to play music. Music was always my escape and a great way to pass the time, especially when I would write or draw along with it.

Once I hooked up the cord to the device, I placed my iPhone in the slot and set it on shuffle to where it would play any music from the playlist in no specific order. I shuffled down on my bed with a pencil and my journal in my hand. At first I just read and looked through the old stories I had wrote and pictures I've drawn. All the stories were actually quite depressing, but the pictures I drew were always portraits of famous people or people I've seen off the street. I found human facial features beautiful and interesting since my face always remained a constant except for the few times I could smirk. Showing emotions and expressing myself was something I yearned for far too much, but it just wasn't that easy for me. Anything that involved human contact was difficult, and it proved so with the way people avoided me. Nobody wanted to hang around me for my personality, it was always for the way I looked.

Despite being lost in my thoughts, the music soothed me as usual as I decided to start drawing once again. It had been a long time since I drew, but this time I felt inspired by a certain muse that was always in my thoughts. The first thing I always started with was usually the head itself, but this time, I started with the most unique, exotic thing on this certain male's face; his beautiful eyes.

Hours passed by without me realizing it and my master piece was almost finished, I just had to finish the background and shade in some areas on his face and the art piece would almost be done. The music from my iPhone still resonated through the room, the voices and music keeping me company while I waited in my room alone. I stood up and to go check my phone and saw that it was already 6:35 at night and the landscape that I could see out the glass paned doors was that of a darker orange tone.

Right when I was about to text Eren and ask when he'd get back, I heard loud thuds of feet out in the hallway and the nonsensical rambling of what seemed to be the students getting back. I turned off the music that was playing still and walked over to the exit, opening up the door to peek out and see who all was in the hallway.

"Ow! Shit!" I immediately yank the door back once I hit something and heard a familiar voice curse out. When the person revealed themselves from behind the door, I sighed in relief once I saw the familiar blue-green orbs.

"Get in here, brat." I grabbed the taller boy by the wrist to get him in the room so we wouldn't be bothered. I was alone practically all day and I wanted to talk to this brat no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

"I brought you some food, I figured Mrs. Bitch wouldn't have gotten you anything so.." He held out a black to-go box towards me with what looked like some stolen silverware.

"Brat, did you really steal silverware from," I looked down at the box and saw the Applebees symbol imprinted on the still warm container, "Applebees?"

"Yeah, I'm living that thug life y'know?" He made some weird gang symbol and puffed out his lips like an idiot. I had to suppress every urge in my body to keep from beating him then and there for acting like such an idiot, a cute idiot.

"You're lucky you brought me food, or that little remark would've gotten your ass beat," I take the box over to the desk where I could eat comfortably and open it up to see what seemed to be like steak.

"I didn't know what to get you so I just got something that most people like. Petra said you've ate steak before so I figured you liked it just fine to eat it again." This kid was getting nervous over picking out food, who the fuck does that? It was a nice gesture of course, but he really didn't need to get me anything at all.

"It's just fine, I actually really like steak," I mumbled out lowly to where he probably didn't hear me, but I didn't care. I wasn't particuarily hungry, since I was used to not eating often, but I still would do it since the brat wasted his money on this shit.

I ate silently for the most part, and Eren began to strip down from his clothes to get comfortable. When I turned around, I saw the male jump on his bed, laying down on his stomach and playing on his phone. His shirt was missing and he was just wearing some jeans to cover up. The hem of his jeans just barely went up far enough to cover his underwear up, but I still got a glimpse of the dark crimson red material under. And god don't even let me get to how nice his ass looked in those jeans. Usually, I never got a good look at it because his shirts usually covered up the top half of his ass, but now I had a beautiful view of it as he laid on his stomach, practically begging for me to pounce on him.

_This kid is a tease and doesn't even realize it.._

I shoved the rest of the food in my mouth, just to hurry up this aching process of silence between us. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I just wanted to break it and converse with the boy I hadn't seen all day hardly.

"Levi, what's that?" I nearly choked on the bite of food I had, and immediately turned to where the other was pointing, only to be met with the devastating presense of my journal wide open with my drawing utensils spread all over my bed.

"Nothing, ignore it." I stood up and walked over to the bed, trying to cover up the drawing I did of Eren and everything else that resided in the pages of the black journal.

When I turned around with my journal and pencils in hand, I bumped into a hard chest. Eren immediately stopped me and wrapped his arms around my body. The warmth between us was almost unbearable, and the height difference made it to where my face got buried into his chest, smothering me from any proper breathing.

"May I look at your drawings?" His voice was low with almost what I wanted to say lust, but I'm sure the brat didn't intend it to be that way. All I knew was this kid was plowing down my walls once more with just a simple hug. When I looked up to his face, his large, vibrant blue eyes met my own steel cold ones. He was so much brighter than I, so much more warm and full of life. It was beyond me to know why this kid wanted such a cold person, someone who couldn't open up, someone who couldn't express themself.

Eren was an open book, and I was a steel door locked down with codes, chains, and bolts. I guess this is what they call the case of "opposites attract", because that's all I could think we had together. I was night, he was day, and there wasn't anything we could change about that. Not that I would change a thing about this boy, he was what I yearned for everyday. He had all the traits I wanted, and somehow, he was able to break down my guard so easily.

"Fine, but just the drawings. You dare read anything and I'll gut you out and sell you to the black market." I narrowed my eyes at him as I handed over the journal. He hesitantly took the book and sat down on my bed, flipping through the drawings and skipping the stories like I said to.

"These are amazing, you should draw me sometime." Right when he said those words, he turned to the last page that had a drawing and stopped flipping through immediately. He stared long and hard at the picture and smile was curved up on his lips. I glanced back at the picture I wasn't quite done drawing yet and felt a bit nervous of what he'd say.

It was in my opinion the best portrait I've drawn. It was spot on and I didn't even have to look at the brat to get each detail, which was the scary part of it. I had memorized already the way his lips would curve into a smile, the light creases by his eyes. The way his hair would lightly curl at the tips when damp.

The portrait was in all black and white, but the one splotch of color that was the focus point of the whole thing was the surge of blue in his eyes. When I looked up to the other's face, he was still staring down at the picture, hair covering his eyes.

"I'm not done with it yet.." I reach to take the journal away but Eren just places it on the other side of him away from me.

"What the fuck are you doing, shitty brat?" I hiss towards him, annoyed by his actions.

"Come here.." I stop immediately at his words and look down at him sitting on my bed. His eyes were staring up at me, glossy and bright as always, but his lips had a smirk on them in an unusual manner. I feel my eyebrows furrow in more frustration. Trying to keep away from this brat is proving more difficult by each moment.

I decide to amuse the brat by walking closer to him, placing my hands on his shoulders as I look down at him. "What do you want, brat?"

He smiles up at me and bats his eyelashes in the cutest manner I've ever seen. Petra used to try and do that, and she gave me puppy dog faces all the time, but it never worked. So why did his cutesy face work so well?

"You."

I suck in a sharp breath, feeling my heart jump at that simple reply. I've never had someone so shamelessly confess to me before, not that I should've expected anything less from the brat. He was a bundle of surprises, and right when I would think I had him pinned down, he relentlessly would fight back.

His arms snaked around my waist and he tugged me even closer than before. He needs to stop right there because any more and I won't be worth a shit anymore.

"Brat, let go.." I breathed out slowly to the other, placing my hands on his cheeks to lift his face up to look in my eyes.

"Nope."

At his answer, I sigh out heavily and push him away with little force, grabbing my journal while he laid back on my bed shocked. This kid really needed to learn that coming after me was not a wise decision and I needed to prove it to him now.

Once I set my journal and pencils back in my bag, I walked up to the boy who was now sitting back up on my bed. "Eren, you're going to have to learn that pursuing me is not the wisest choice in the world."

"Why do you keep rejecting me, Levi? You always fucking do this, you show affection for one moment and then the next moment you're back to being cold towards me."

"Maybe because I don't like little kids like you the way you like me." The words came out of my mouth before I could even think about it. It hurt me to say something so untrue to the boy, especially after witnessing the defeated look on his face.

His nails clenched down into fists as he grabbed onto the sheets at his sides. I could noticeably see the anger boiling off this kid, and it scared me honestly. I wasn't afraid physically, I was afraid of losing this kid because of what I had to say to him. He is too precious to me to let go, but I need to at the same time to save his feelings. I'm completely convinced that I'm a terrible person for anyone. Every past experience I've had with relationships other than Petra were simply just one night stands. People who I could discard without a second thought. People who I didn't care about, and people who actually liked the hurt.

People like me.

"I'm going to take a shower." I turned away from the raging male before me and began to dig through my dresser, searching for clothes as quickly as I could just so I could get away from the other. The tension in the room was just a bit to heavy for me to be around, and I didn't like the fact that I never knew what the kid would end up doing.

Right when I found my clothes, I quickly padded to the bathroom door. Right when I thought I was about to find sanctuary in the clean shower, I was grabbed by the wrist with a harsh grip.

"You can't really think I'm just going to let you leave it at that. You're fucking ridiculous!" He grabbed my other wrist and pinned my back against the bathroom door. Anger immediately boiled inside me and I easily kneed the other in the gut, kicking his body harshly away from me.

"Listen, fucking brat," I looked down at his body on the ground, wheezing from getting the air knocked out of him, "Quit acting like I'm bound to you. What happened between us was a one time thing and that's all it will ever be." The lie hurt to escape through my lips, and the look on the kicked male's face was one of pain and sadness. It hurt so badly to see him like this, but I knew it was for the best if I just ended it here. I was meant to be alone anyways.

"I don't believe you," tears brimmed up in the corners of his eyes and I swear at that moment my heart shattered.

"Well you better believe it, kid. I'm not a good person for you and being with me will only cause you troubles long term."

"Is that what you think is the problem? That you're not good for me? Seriously!? You may not be good for me, but I know for a fact that I'm good for you! Don't just end this because of your own insecurities, please Levi.." He stood up shakily and grabbed my hand, gently rubbing it and trying to persuade me.

"You fuckin brat, I said no.." Our eyes met is a heated stare and right when I was about to pull away from him yet again, his lips crashed against mine.

In heated agitation, I reached up and pulled at the other male's hair, earning a seductive whimper from him. His lips moved clumsily against mine and the rough texture on them caused me to get lost in the kiss for a small moment. My hands weakly pushed the male back, but keeping our lips together, I led him to the closest bed which happened to be his. Once his legs hit the edge, I pushed him back on the mattress, earning a surprised gasp emitting from his lips.

It was painfully obvious how aroused the other male was counting that the already quite tight skinny jeans he was wearing revealed the large tent in his crotch area. I smirked a little down at the lewd display in front of me. No matter how many naked people I've seen in my lifetime, none of them were displayed quite as perfectly as this half clothed boy in front of me. The way his bare chest was rising and falling with hesitation was just near perfect.

I slowly crawled on top of him, keeping my knee in between his legs and pressed firmly up against the pulsing bulge inbetween his legs. I reached up and grabbed the locks of his hair roughly, tugging his head upwards and crashing our lips back together in a heated kiss. My hands traveled slowly up and down his body, taking time to feel of each crevice on his arms and chest. Out of curiosity, I let my fingers capture a perky nipple and pinched it, my eyes wide open to watch his reaction.

"F..ah.." His lips pulled away from mine as he looked away from my face. The light moan he let out went straight to my crotch and I knew if he kept at it I wouldn't be able to hold back.

"You're a fucking brat, you know that?" I moved down his face, leaving traces of kisses until I hit his jawline. I lightly licked up the hard jaw and up tp his ear where I breathed heatedly into it. By his reaction, he seemed to like the touch, so I gently licked his lobe and the outer ring of his ear, soonly capturing the skin between my teeth and tugging at it.

His hands wrapped around my back tightly when I bit him, his nails sinking deep into my skin. This kid knew without even trying just what I liked. I huffed out an uneasy breath and moved down his neck, placing gentle kisses down it right until I hit near his collar bone. To place a hickey or not, that is the question. Fuck it.

I lightly licked at his skin to ease him into the feeling before I pressed my lips to it, sucking roughly at his soft skin. The heat between his neck and shoulders was almost unbearably hot, and the light moans that were escaping his lips and his nails sinking into my skin were what drove me crazy. After a long while of sucking roughly at his skin, I pulled away with a loud "pop" noise, looking down at the extremely dark bruise now lying on his neck to where everyone would see it. I let out a content huff, knowing that I just marked this kid as mine, even though I shouldn't have him anyways.

"Levi," I looked down at Eren's red face to see his eyes watering and his lip quivering. Was this kid crying? Did I already fuck up so bad as to make him cry? God dammit all.

Right when I was about to pull away and apologize, his arms slung around my neck and he pulled me down roughly, flipping our bodies in reversed positions. I gasped out in shock at first, but when he laid me down, the look on his face was one of complete embarrassment. It was cute.

I silently watched him as he tried to figure out what to do next by gently kissing at my lips. This kid was definitely a virgin, no denying that, but he was an unbelievably sexy virgin. Usually, I would be annoyed with someone trying to show dominance over me, but the little scene unfolding in front of me was one that I couldn't pass up.

"You look like you're about to shit yourself." I breathed out to the other in a shaky voice, cursing at myself for letting this brat get me worked up.

"Well, excuse me, I'm not as experienced as you." His voice came out in almost a questioning manner of how "experienced" I was. I let the dog get a bite of information by reaching up and stroking his hair softly.

"I know you're not." The look on his face went from lustful to slightly hurt, but he could get over it. What I've done in my past had nothing to do with right now, and if he couldn't see that I wanted only him then that's his loss.

"Are you gonna sit there a look butt hurt or are you going to actually do something?" I glared at his face with disinterest, sucking on my teeth a bit to show how annoyed I was.

"Sorry, I just don't like the thought of other people touching you." I was about to reply back to his stupid jealousy, but right when I opened my mouth, he leaned in and began to hesitantly kiss at my neck, trying out some light sucking motions.

"You are not giving me a hickey, kid." The immediately sigh of disappointment was released through his lips and he pulled away, looking into my eyes sadly.

"Pretty please?" His lower lip puffed out in a begging manner as he leaned back in, kissing up my sensitive neck to persuade me. I grasped his hips and sat him down in my lap, pulling his face away from my neck to look him in the eyes.

"Maybe some day." I smirked at his defeated look and pressed my lips to his in a gentle apology, hoping that he would accept it like the good little dog he is. And he did, he definitely did. The cute whimper he made when we kissed proved it so.

My hands gently moved down his body and slid down his jeans and underwear, grabbing his bare ass as he sat open legged on my lap. The way he looked straddling me was probably the sexiest thing I could ever witness, especially with the way he was trying to grind his clothed erection against me for friction. I definitely would be lying right now if I said I wasn't turned on right now. I also would be lying if I said I didn't want to pound this virgin's ass into next week, of course, I wouldn't do that to him because I know just how bad it hurts on your first time; even the second time hurts like shit.

Our lips once again interlocked and I took this moment that his mouth was open to slide my tongue inside, grazing our tongues together in an experimental french kiss. He was so inexperienced with kissing that it was almost cute. The way he would try and fight back with his tongue felt honestly amazing, and I've had no other kiss like it. His touch was filled with innocence that you could only find in a virgin kid, which made it all the more desirable.

I squeezed tighter on his ass as he sat in my lap, digging my nails into the skin to leave claw marks later. Eren kept whimpering and moaning out everytime I inflicted some sort of pain to him, so this leads me to believe that this brat is a masochist of some sort. Which this is perfectly fine with me, he'll be a joy to break in when I get the chance to.

"L-Levi, I want yo-" Right before Eren could finish his sentence, a bellowing knock resonated on the front door. Eren jumped in my lap, and quickly scrambled to roll off me. If it weren't for the annoying interruption, I would have made fun of how he scrambled away like a teenager getting caught masturbating by their parents.

I growled out heavily though, standing up despite the slight pain to my raging boner. Before I went to open the door, I made sure Eren had scrambled to put a shirt on and situate himself to look halfway decent before I let someone see us both.

Once he shyly nodded to me, I opened up the door only to reveal Mikasa and Armin holding huge bags of cooked popcorn. Mikasa's eyes met mine and her lips formed from stoic to scowling in a matter of seconds. I returned the look and let them in to see Eren, keeping quiet mainly.

"Eren! Jean and Marco are having a movie night in their room, come on! We have popcorn, I know you like popcorn." Armin walked up to Eren who was able to completely hide the fact that him and I were just about to do something unmentionable. I lightly applauded him in my mind for being so durable when it came to keeping calm, though Mikasa stared at him for a long time as if she knew something, which she probably did knowing her.

"Sounds fun, let's go on then! And give me some popcorn because I know damn well you're not gonna keep that shit from me!"

"Eren, language." Mikasa chidded up from her silent staring to scold Eren on the slightest bit of cussing, which in my opinion, wasn't cussing at all.

I huffed out in annoyance and opened up the bathroom door, receiving curious looks from everyone except Mikasa.

"Where are you going, Levi? You're coming, too." Armin happily spoke up to me, his cheerful nature giving me an honest headache right now. He was too friendly to me and everyone else, and it bothered me.

"No, I'll pass, I'm gonna take a shit or something," and with those final words, I closed the bathroom door, locking it tightly and feeling a wave of pressure slouch down on my body. I've fucked up yet again, and it's all that fucking brats fault.

Yet he still chases after me, he still doesn't care if I hit him or reject him. He still comes back and that's the most anyone's ever done for me ever. If I were to reject them, maybe they'd try again. If I downright hit them and told them we never could be together, they'd run away with a tail inbetween their legs, but not Eren. Eren was different, he was Eren. He was a bold, bright light compared to me, a dark and cold excuse for a human being.

He was mine no matter what.

* * *

So um, I'm sorry for this. Really, I am. I'm a terrible person, I know. So yeah, I think next chapter I'll go back to Eren's POV.

I bet you all were thinking Petra was going to flip out when she found out, but nope; she just harassed Levi a little bit. Um, I'm so sorry. XD!

ANYWAYS, please be sure to review (If you wish to make my little writing heart swoon), favorite (if ya like it), and follow for more updates!


	8. Could You Fall For A Man Like Me?

Soooooo I'm sorry for making you guys wait and stuff, but you know school started the 25th this month and just. Ugh. It sucks. Plus the fact that I have homework that takes several hours, and I just need to take a breather sometimes. I still worry about you guys though, so I'll keep updating as soon as possible!

Anyways, thanks for reading so far!

* * *

Eren's POV

Today was the last day we were to spend in California, and it was to be spent packing and making sure everything was in check to leave. I didn't want to leave at all, nothing was worse than the harsh reality of going back to school and boring cold ass Washington. And to make it worse, Levi had been in a pissy mood ever since the last night we had kissed and almost did more than that. The thought in itself was very pleasant, and every time I would think about it, my face would heat up, but it was really just getting out of hand at how annoying Levi was acting. He has been making me clean this fucking hotel room for hours now before we leave and has been making sure I got all my shit together for about the 100th time. After that last night, he wouldn't even let me sleep in his bed anymore saying, "I kick in my sleep and I'm annoying," but I think that's a load of bull shit. He never said anything like that before, so why would he start now of all things? I must've set off some gear in his thick skull that night because he wouldn't even leave the room to come watch a damn movie with everyone. All he's been doing is listening to his headphones and ignoring me for the most part, only speaking when I would "miss a spot" in my cleaning which I saw absolutely nothing in the places he'd pick out.

His eyes have been watching me closely this whole time and it had been around 10 in the morning before Mikasa and Armin came to save my ass after I texted them. I quickly got up from dusting the tables to answer the door to my saviours.

Mikasa had her large duffel bags in hand and Armin had his bags in hand also. "Eren, Professor Dolan said for everyone to meet up downstairs now, get your things," Mikasa spoke up from right outside the doorway, looking in the room only to send a death glare towards Levi who was ignoring her look completely.

"I heard you were giving Eren a hard time, Levi." Mikasa strutted in the room only to stand before Levi who was grabbing his things. Her stature was overscaling Levi and the aura she was giving off was one of a venemous nature.

"Mikasa don't start this now plea-"

"Shut up brat, let me listen to what your girlfriend's got a problem with." His eyes narrowed up at Mikasa who quickly turned her head in fluster.

I watched in disbelief at his words, getting highly annoyed at the idiotic remark he made. He fucking knows we're not dating, we're fucking siblings for christ sake! Plus, he knows I like him, so why is he getting so defensive lately and cold?

"He's not my boyfriend, and you need to quit being such a jerk to him, or we'll be having some problems." I watched closely at Mikasa crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently towards Levi.

"M-Mikasa please calm down, I'm sure Levi has just been upset for not getting to go places because of his injury.." Armin came up to them both, grabbed Mikasa's arm and weakly smiled at them both.

"Whatever, keep your boyfriend on a leash so I won't have to be a "jerk" to him." Levi's eyes met mine with a cold stare as usual, but for some reason, the look was actually hateful. It hurt to see him acting this way, and honestly I am shocked about this change in behavior.

I grabbed my things quickly and stormed out of the room, it hurt too much to see him acting this way. I wasn't one for getting hurt over shit like this. I could be beaten, kicked, punched, screamed at, anything, but I wouldn't cry. So why is it now that I feel the unfamiliar stinging at my eyes?

I rushed down the hallway, ignoring looks from the other students and the yelling Armin in the background trying to get me to stop. Before I even noticed, I was at a full run, sprinting down the hallway to the elevator like a fucking idiot. I felt so humiliated and embarrassed, I felt so broken and hurt, and most of all, I felt enraged at Levi. The fucker had enough balls to kiss me and almost take shit to the next level, but now he wants to act cold and distant. It made not a lick of sense to me and I'm fed up with it.

Once I reached the elevator, I pressed the down button and waited the short period of time and got on, ignoring everyone who was trying to talk to me. I was just about to get to ride alone, but right when the doors started closing, Jean and Marco started running towards me. I tried to ignore making eye contact with them because I was pretty sure I looked like shit, but with God not being on my side ever, Jean was able to keep the door open.

"Hey, why the fuck didn't you stop the door for us asshole?" Jean lightly pushed at my shoulder and I, not paying attention, got knocked against the wall of the elevator.

I avoided eye contact and kept my mouth shut, I was really not in the mood to get pushed around by asshole Jean, and definitely not in front of Marco because of how nice he was.

"Eren, what the fuck's wrong with ya?" Jean started trying to get a look at my turned face and Marco tilted his head around slightly to try and look, too. I tightened my grip on the bag and the doors to the elevator closed, leaving us three in there with our bags. I felt like dying already, like jumping off a cliff or some shit.

"Nothing." My voice cracked slightly, revealing how upset I was. God really must fucking hate me. God is saying, "This is punishment for being a gay ass faggot who has fallen in love with a sexy short clean-freak."

I don't even believe in God, but it really felt like some supernatural being was just trying to ruin my life.

"Aye, are you crying? Big bad Levi hurt little Eren's feelings?" I felt Jean's arm wrap around my shoulder, he obviously was trying to make light of the situation, but it wasn't helping. I wanted to scream at him to leave me alone, but I didn't want to be left alone. I wanted someone's company during this. If I was to be left alone, my mind would wander to all the awful things that could have happened behind the scenes to make Levi act like that.

"Are you okay, Eren? We're here for you.." Marco walked around Jean and stood in front of me, lifting up my chin to look me in the eyes. I obviously was broken down by now, with tears that I didn't even notice streaming down my cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away, but Marco was right there staring into my fucking soul with his damned freckles and worried look.

By the time I was getting ready to answer, the elevator door opened up and a hoard of girls was standing there, looking at what probably didn't look too pretty counting that I was crying, Marco was really close to my face, and Jean was tugging me at his side.

Jean blew off the staring looks and lead me out of the elevator with his arm still wrapped around me. It felt reassuring for some reason, like he wasn't going to abandon me. It was nice, honestly. I always figured Jean was some idiot asshole, but I guess he had a caring bone in his body somewhere. Marco walked on the other side of me, still glancing down at me on occassion as we walked over towards the designated area.

After we got to the waiting area, we separated ourselves from the crowd a bit and sat down, Jean released me once we did and both of them sat on either side of me.

"So, what happened?" Marco spoke up curiously, his voice was low so we wouldn't catch any attention and I appreciated it greatly.

I balled my hands into fists to where my knuckles began to turn white. Even thinking about my situation, let alone talking about it, made me wanna curl up in a ball and die in a hole.

"Uh.." I tried to make a practice test on my voice so it wouldn't sound like a pre-teen going through puberty. Though, I was still going through puberty, but that wasn't the point. "Levi's just been a real dick head lately to me, more than usual.. We uh, were getting along pretty well in the beginning, but on the night we all came to your room to watch that stupid movie, he turned hateful.."

"What's the difference there, Sherlock? He's always a dickhead to everyone." Jean spoke up in an "as a matter of fact" tone as if it was complete fact. It annoyed me how he always thought he was right, but I just ignored it for the time being, I was too upset to get in an argument.

"No, I mean when Mikasa and Armin came by, Mikasa got in his face and he started saying me and her were dating and shit and was acting like a complete douche.." I left out everything involving him and I kissing, sharing beds, and almost fucking practically. They probably knew most of it anyways, everyone knew I'm sure. Our group of friends were severely observant and could spot attraction and couples from a mile away.

"Maybe you should talk with him about your feelings, that's what Jean and I do when we get into disagreements.." Marco spoke up in his gentle manner, gently rubbing his hand on my back so I wouldn't get choked up again.

"Yeah, don't be a big baby about it. Everyone can tell your balls deep in love with that guy, so go after him and tell him how you feel idiot." Jean placed his large hand on my head, messing up my already curly, fucked up hair. I felt a bit of relief from their advice, it was nice to get two versions of input from two very different people. I smiled a bit and stood up, immediately getting tapped on the shoulder from behind.

Once I turned, I had to look down to see who stood before me, and just when I did, those cold icy blue eyes were staring up into mine. Levi stood with his arms crossed, bags in hand and over his shoulder as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come here, you're sitting by me on the bus and I get the window seat." I stared down at him in disbelief, completely lost at his nonchalant way of dealing with this situation. He must've known I was upset, so why was he acting so normal to me? I figured he'd want to stay as far away from me as possible and sit by Petra or something.

"W-Why're you even talking to me now? You've been ignoring me for several days now.." I turned slightly to pick up my bags, trying to act as casual as possible about the whole situation. I just prayed that my face wasn't red from crying like a wuss.

"I can't leave my dog behind, so hurry up, shitty brat." His face was in a scowl and as I looked up slightly, I saw Mikasa and Armin standing in the background staring at us with a knowing look. Knowing them, they probably chewed Levi out when I left. Well, Mikasa probably chewed him out, Armin probably gave him gentle advice as always. I smiled lightly at them to confirm that I was okay, and I received a light smile back from Armin. Mikasa just looked pissed off as she shot daggers at Levi's back.

"Oh.. Alright then..I'm not a dog you know?" I tried to lightly smile down at Levi, but his face was unchanging as always.

"You're whatever I say you are. Maybe I should get you a collar and leash to drag you around since you're so mouthy, kiddo." It took a moment to process what he said, and right when I did, Jean burst out laughing from behind me.

"So you are a BDSM guy! I knew it! O-Oh m-my god!" Jean began to cry bursts of laughter into Marco's shoulder. My face heated up in embarrassment at Jean's nonsensical laughter. The thought didn't process at first, but after Levi giving me the idea of getting a collar and leash, it actually didn't seem like a terrible idea. Anything sexual with Levi sounded amazing, and I would love to try anything and everything with him within reason.

"And if I am?" Levi deadpanned towards Jean who stiffened up at his stern tone of voice. I shyly moved away from them and excused myself abruptly. I was too embarrassed to hang around for that conversation, but Levi stopped me, holding my hand with his firm grip. His hands were always so soft, and it almost made me melt at how he so boldly touched me in front of other people.

This is the Levi I knew before, and it was nice to see him back to his old self for atleast this moment. Levi tugged me outside the hotel secretively without anyone noticing except Mikasa who was watching us like a hawk. I gave her an apologetic look as I got brushed past the front doors by this obscenely strong short male. There were a few teachers outside and groups of students who were already loading onto the buses, and Levi tugged me to hide in a sharp corner by the front entrance.

"What're you doing, Levi?" I looked down at him, noticing he hadn't pulled his hand away from mine and was holding it gently now. It was odd to see him act so gentle or sweet like this after him being a complete dick head, but it was nice.

"I wanted to say I am sorry. Just know that whenever I act like that it's for a reason, okay?" Levi's eyes were staring up into mine, searching for an answer probably. He was tensed up and looked really worried.

"W..Well why were you acting like that then? Can't you tell me?" I shyly reached down and grabbed his free hand with mine, keeping our hands interlocked in a gentle grip as I tugged him closer to me.

He released my hands immediately after and wrapped his arms around my back. The way he seemed so urgent to hold me just caused my heart to skip a few beats. It was too reassuring, too kind, too gentle. This is probably one of the most romantic things he's done for me ever. Having us sneak around just to apologize and hug me like this was too cheesy, but I like it.

I wrapped my arms firmly around his back, and rested my chin on top of his head. The height difference was so obscenely great that it just made this whole scenario even better. I always loved the thought of having Levi's shorter stature pressed up against mine and for me to hold him like this. It made me feel like the dominant one for once, and I liked it. Not that I didn't like Levi dominating me, but my inner turmoil always urged me to take charge over Levi, though.

"This is probably the cutest I've seen you act, old man." I murmured out softly to him, not letting go of his body. I earned a low grumble from him against my chest and he tugged away just a little bit, looking up to me and...pouting? I swear, if my heart didn't stop beating now, I don't know what would make it do so any other time.

"I'm not an old man, you fucker." His voice was still stern as ever, but the cute puff on his lower lip and the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks was enough to make me swoon over him. I leaned down in a happy daze, grazing my lips against his in an innocent kiss. It felt amazing to feel his soft lips against my own. I had taken mental note when we kissed for the first time to get chapstick when I got home and to stop chewing on my lip because of how rough mine were compared to his.

My hand moved up to cup his cheeks and I immediately earned a rough tug at my shirt, crashing our lips together in an even rougher kiss. No matter how much I try with this man, he always ends up making me feel so much smaller than him. Even when we kiss, he won't let me have one moment of power.

All the worries and the heartache I felt earlier was brushed aside just by his actions. I knew he was bad with words, and I guess him kissing and touching me like he does shows how much he cares. He's always stoic with his expressions, but man can he get a point across with his kiss. It almost scared me how good he was at kissing, counting how inexperienced I was. Of course, I've kissed people before, but they were either family, or that one time our group played spin the bottle and I had to kiss Armin. It was awkward, of course, but atleast Armin was cute, plus he's my best friend so it meant nothing.

Right when I was about to daringly deepen the kiss by sliding my tongue in his mouth, the front doors opened and the loud chattering of voices filled up around us. Levi pulled away with an annoyed look on his features, and grabbed his bags off the pavement.

"I'll tell you what's happened when we get back to Washington. I don't want to be around all these loud fuckers when I tell you." He began to walk away, urging me to follow behind him.

I hurriedly picked up my bags that I had dropped down beside us and followed behind the other. I kept glancing down at the nape of his neck from the back, thinking about all the bite marks and hickies I could fit in on it. I wanted to claim him as mine, I didn't even know what kind of relationship we had right now. I didn't even know if he wanted to be more than friends, or fuck buddies even? His actions didn't have the means of friends or fuck buddies behind them, I knew that much, but of course, this man was unreadable so I wouldn't know 100%.

"Aye! Eren!" I looked back and saw the familiar blonde haired boy I've named my best friend for all my life. He was running up to me with Mikasa jogging behind him. They both had their luggage in hand and was trying to catch up with the group.

"Hey guys, this is our class bus, right?" I reach up to fix my slightly tussled hair, the humidity outside doing nothing but making my hair look like shit probably.

"Yeah, we ran a bit behind because we wanted to use the restroom before we left." Mikasa spoke up from behind Armin, she looked exhausted. I smiled lightly at her and nodded, turning back around on my heels to get on the bus right behind Levi.

We scooted our way through aisle and sat down in the back, me having to help Levi place his bags up on the top rack because of how short he was. It wasn't anything big to me, but he looked really irritated when I grabbed his bag and put it up for him. And like he said before, he sat by the window, to which I had no problem with. He probably didn't like sitting by the aisle because of being closer to everyone else. I personally had no problem with it, because right across from us sat Mikasa, Armin, and Petra. Petra seemed to be avoiding me lately for some reason, maybe that's what Levi wanted to talk about with me. I've already prepared myself for his rejection, I just wanted to make this moment of happiness last because I knew it would probably end soon with the way things have been going. I looked over to Levi who was playing on his phone and staring out the window on occassion. His head wasn't wrapped up like it was before, but there was still a patch of gauze over his forehead where he had stitches. Despite his constant refusal about wearing gauze over his wound, I made sure he followed what the doctor said. He seemed to hate showing any signs of injury to other people, maybe he thought injury was a sign of weakness. But this man was anything but the figure of weakness, I thought of him as a strong individual who played by nobody's rules except his own. And that's what made him so god damned attractive and irresistable. Maybe it was a little superficial of me, but the first thing that attracted me to him was his looks, but by far the second thing I loved about this guy was his stability and power. He was definitely a strong guy, far stronger physically than I, that much was obvious. But I loved the thought of him acting so tough, so dictatorial, so detached. He seemed to show emotions for a little bit, but I couldn't read him half the time, and that's what I loved. I like seeing right through people, but with Levi, I couldn't read him at all. He was so far, so distant from me that the adventure and chase just made the relationship so much more fun. We are such opposites, him being stable and conservative while I am boisterous and adventurous. We are like night and day, Yin and Yang.

"Oi, brat. Wake up, snap out of it kid." I abruptly got snapped out of my thoughts by a light smack to my face, this causing me to whimper and rub the stinging spot with a pout.

"What was that for?" I looked over to Levi who was pulling out his earbuds completely and staring at me with his usual disinterested facade. His cold blue eyes were staring right at my face and I could only imagine how dumb I must've looked when I was lost in thought. I ignored the low self-esteem for a moment and met our eyes together.

"You've been staring off into space for a long time now, and I asked if you wanted to hold hands." His eyes didn't avert at all, and for a moment, I thought he was screwing with me. But the look on his face showed that there was no signs of humor behind the offer. Levi was holding out his slender hand to me, gently urging my hand to fit into his. I glanced over to Mikasa and Armin who were sitting closest to me, but not looking over at us. It was embarrassing to think that if they looked over here, they would obviously see us holding hands if I agreed to it, but I didn't really care. The only person I worried about was Petra who was sitting from across us, I knew she had deep feelings for Levi this whole time, but as of late, she's been ignoring me completely. Though, Levi said he was going to tell me everything I wanted to know, I just couldn't shake this guilty feeling off my shoulders.

I looked down at Levi's hand once more and then back up to him, gently placing my hand in his and noticing how the other immediately interlocked our fingers and began to rub his thumb against my palm. It was so innocent and sweet of him for once, but all I could think about was the warmth I felt, how my heart was beating so fast, and the desire to take things even farther with him.

This man was not a sweet talker at all, and he was blunt, and cold, and crude, and had a perverted and dirty sense of humor, but I loved it all. This man was Levi, the sexy, conservative, stable, trustworthy man who I could tell anything to. And I wanted to tell him everything and anything about me. I wanted to take the time that we would be talking about what happened over this trip to get to know each other. Of course, he was very distrusting and very closed up, it would probably take a long time of knowing each other, but it was fine with me. Despite the pain that I would probably set myself up for, I wanted to be with this man more than anything right now. I wanted to learn more about him, his quirks, what he finds funny, what he finds stupid, his interests, what he's good at, his family, everything about him.

It wasn't like me to be so attached to something, I've always learned to never grow attached to somebody or something because it could set you up for failure. But in this case scenario, I didn't care.

I looked over to Levi who had his earbuds in once more, and I daringly reached my free hand over and snatched the one on the farthest side of his head, putting it in my ear with a grin. I earned a glare from the other and a light squeeze to my hand.

"What are you doing, brat?" Levi scooted closer to me instead of pressing himself to lean up against the wall. Our shoulders started to touch and the grip on our hands loosened up just a bit. It was really awkward counting that I knew Mikasa, Armin, and Petra must've noticed us by now, but I was too embarrassed to even look over there.

"I wanted to listen to your music with you..Pretty please?" I looked over to Levi and nuzzled our bodies a bit closer together in a cute manner, hoping he'd fall for it. Right now, there was no music playing, he must've been looking for a song to listen to right when I snatched an earbud.

"Alright, guess you wanna listen to Satanic bible verses then." Levi shrugged in a nonchalant manner and I just stared at him in disbelief. I knew this guy wore a lot of black and looked like an emo guy, but _Satanic bible verses_?

"I was joking, Eren. You're face when I said that though was priceless." A wave of relief washed over me right when I met my eyes with Levi's. I noticed a light tugging at the corners of his lips, and for a moment, I almost mistook it for his usual smirk, but there was something a little different about this new found smile; he was showing a little bit of teeth with it.

_Let me marry this man, please. _

Levi's eyes during this entire time kept averting from me to the seat beside us holding the three hawks watching us probably, though, I was still too shy to look over there. I didn't notice it before, but Levi and I were leaned against each other, placing our weight equally against one another to balance us both out.

* * *

Throughout the ride, Levi only played soothing music like instrumentals, classical music, and jazz. All of which, I enjoyed. I noticed he had tons of playlists on his phones like 80's rock, 80's pop, 90's grunge, and tons more. Everything was carefully labeled in his phone and it suited him. It seemed like him and I had very similar tastes in music, of course I'd listen to anything, as long as it sounded nice or I could relate to the lyrics or beat.

During the short drive to the airport, Levi's head began to droop down and rest against my shoulder to which I gladly let him. He seemed to be exhausted already, and I could understand completely. A lot of shit happened this trip, but I still enjoyed it either way.

When we got to the airport, all of the buses it seemed like were already there. I wondered why we always ended up being last to get there, maybe it's just the way they planned it, or we're just slow, but it was annoying thinking about how we'd have to wait behind all the other students to go through security check that took forever.

The whole process of getting everyone on the plane and going through every line and check took around two hours, and to my dread, I felt like I was going to vomit from having to deal with the stressful airport and loud noises.

I mainly stood beside Mikasa and Armin throughout the process and made sure to check back on Levi who was right behind us and walking with Petra every so often. It made me feel guilty that I was getting jealous over such a trivial thing, especially since Levi has been showing a lot of affection towards me, well, more than a guy like him normally would. Maybe he was trying to ease my mind, but jealousy was such an evil thing and it's not something that I can push away so easily.

_Eren, put your big boy panties on, and quit acting like a lovestruck idiot. _

Luckily, we got through the last security check and right when we were about to be handed our tickets to get onto the plane, Levi walked in front of our group and leaned over the desk to the clerk and said something to her in a low tone to where I couldn't pick up what he said.

"Sorry, students get these tickets." She tried to shove Levi a ticket in his hand and he waved her to lean in closer to him. She did so with an annoyed look on her face, and when he whispered something unidentifiable in her ear, she immediately pulled back with a shocked look on her face and began digging through her drawer hurriedly.

"I'm so sorry sir, please forgive me. I was told the son of-"

"Shut up already, it's fine." Levi stopped her right when she was about to reveal who the fuck his dad was. I huffed out a tense sigh, annoyed with how Levi wouldn't allow anyone to know how the fuck he was so rich, or who his parents were.

"Give this group the same tickets, too, they're covered." Levi motioned to our group of friends, and the clerk woman nodded, passing out tickets that looked a lot more different than the other generic ones.

"I feel like some rich aristocrat now," Jean spoke up from behind me, flapping his ticket around annoyingly.

"Get off your high horse, horseface, those tickets were paid for by Levi. Shit, the whole trip was paid for by Levi." I spoke up to Jean in a harsher tone than I wanted, all this stress was making me flip out mentally.

"I think I deserve a little more respect, counting that I helped your ass when your were cr-" Jean let out a loud yelp as Marco elbowed him in the side, politely smiling to me, but you could easily see the frustration behind his smile.

"Sorry, Eren. Jean gets a little out of hand sometimes." He lightly patted my back and ushered me forward to hand my ticket to the last clerk I'd have to see in this damned airport. I handed the ticket to the lady and caught up to Levi who was waiting on everyone. His bags were in hand still, and when I walked up to him, he winked at me with a smirk on his face.

I stopped walking when he winked at me and all I could do was look away and hide my face out of embarrassment. This guy really loved to embarrass me, didn't he?

Once everyone caught up, we were escorted out onto the plane and like usual, we were moved up to the very front of the plane. This plane was similar to the last one we had, but it was cleaner and had more intricate designs on the inside.

"Eren," I heard the familiar soft spoken voice pipe up from behind me. When I turned, Mikasa placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned in closer, "Are you going to sit with me and Armin again?"

"I don't know, it really depends on what Levi and Petra are gonna do..." I spoke quietly to her, so no one would hear us. But right when I was going to move forward and wait to see who sat where, Levi tugged me into the same seating aisle as him. I shyly stumbled over and almost collapsed on him. But luckily, I was able to catch my footing.

"Quit being clumsy, brat." I shyly nodded to him and looked back to Mikasa who was glaring at Levi. Right behind Mikasa was Petra who was eying me with a light smile, making me forget the previous guilt I had on the way here, maybe she knew and didn't care? I would've figured she would've came to me about something like that, though.

"You're the one who pulled me, jerk.." I mumbled softly and right when I was going to sit down a seat away from Levi so we would have room between us, he tugged me over to the middle chair beside him. I shyly sat down beside him and looked across from our set of chairs and saw Mikasa, Armin, and Petra taking place beside us like they did on the bus. Part of me wished they would sit somewhere else so I would get some alone time with Levi without having anyone watching us.

After the plane got started and the teachers did role call, I got out my phone and made sure to set it to airplane mode. I clicked the camera icon on my phone and showed it to Levi who stared at me with an annoyed look, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No."

"Pretty please?" I puffed out my lower lip and batted my eyes at him, nuzzling close to him to urge him on.

"No."

I looked over to Mikasa who was watching us during this time and decided to shrug it off and lean in, kissing Levi's cheek. "How 'bout now?"

Levi looked over to me with his sharp eyes, crossing his arms and leaning towards me in a reluctant manner, "I would say no, but what you just did was really convincing."

I smiled happily and heard an audible sigh of annoyance coming from Mikasa who sat across from us. I decided to shoot her a look to shut her up and I went back to turning the camera view up front and holding out my phone in front of Levi and I.

"Quit looking so mad, Levi," I looked over to him, shooting a sad look to convince him to quit being such a stick in the mud.

"This is my face, kid. Would've figured you would notice that by now," Levi glared up at me and ignored my begging act I put up for him. I decided to put up with his scowl as I leaned back in close to him and held up the camera in front of us, fixing a few strands of hair that was in my eyes before snapping a picture of us both.

"Thanks," I opened up the picture to look at it and laughed at how pissed off Levi looked. Levi looked over and sighed out in annoyance.

"I look like ass."

I looked over to Levi and shook my head, leaning over to whisper in his ear, "If that's what ass looks like, I can't wait to see how gorgeous your literal ass looks."

Levi huffed out and turned to look at me, reaching up and messing up my hair like he often does, "Don't get too cocky now, kid, no way I'm letting a virgin top me. Maybe after a few good fucks I'll grace you with topping."

I immediately looked away and covered up my face with my hands, too embarrassed to do anything but hide my face from the other male. This guy was way too blunt and embarrassing.

But I loved it.

* * *

It didn't take too long to get back to Washington, but by the time we were escorted off the plane, a cold blast of air hit me. I definitely forgot how fucking cold it was here compared to California, and I was not ready for the drastic weather change just yet. Though, I was happy to be back so I could be with mom and back in my own house again.

Before we could move around freely, the teachers did a final role check to make sure everyone was there. One class was panicking around because they couldn't find two of their students, only for the two to come up out of the bathroom without asking permission.

"Wow, what idiots. That shit could get you in big trouble." Levi spoke up from standing beside me. He was fairly quiet during the plane ride, only responding to me with short answers as he listened to music. I had decided against bothering him too much since he seemed like he was really tired.

"Yeah, it's not very wise.. How's your head by the way?" I looked down at his perfectly aligned raven-black hair. It always amazed me how his hair could just fall down perfectly without having anything done to it. I wished my hair would do that, but no, it was a stupid thick, curly mess.

"It's fine, Eren. How'd you wanna talk about what happened?" Levi looked up at me with his a calm exterior, but his eyes flashed importance behind his words when he spoke.

"I don't know, it depends. Did you wanna go somewhere to talk, or we can just text or call each other.." I looked up to Professor Dolan who was trying to get everyone's attention by hollering out over the loud chattering of the group. I looked around and noticed how everyone was impatiently waiting around to get released. Everybody looked tired, even Sasha and Connie who were usually bolts of energy, but this time, they weren't even eating. They looked half dead. Jean and Marco stood slightly off behind Levi and I, shutting up quickly so they could hear the teacher tell us we could leave.

"Alright everyone, we hope you had a great time on the trip and learned a lot about biology and the study of marine life. You're all free to leave to your rides now."

In truth, I learned nothing about marine biology. If anything, this whole trip was just a giant vacation away from school, which was just fine with me.

Our group of friends walked outside and looked around for our rides. There were tons of cars out front and students were packing in to certain cars and driving away, but luckily, I saw my mom's car towards the back a little bit. She must've gotten here quite early and waited just to get that spot.

"Oi, Eren."

Right when Mikasa and I started to head towards our car, I heard Levi speak up. I turned back around and walked towards Levi who was holding his luggage in both his hands. "Go get settled down at home for a couple of hours, I'll pick you up for dinner tonight. Text me your address."

With the cold air surrounding my body, I could definitely feel the change in temperature swell up in my chest at his words of finality. He didn't ever ask my opinion on things half the time, and if he did, I would answer and he would plan around with it by himself. He never asked what time would be good for me, or where we're going to go, he just chose and lead me on for an adventure or surprise. And that was something so unbearably attractive about this man.

I nodded at him shyly and stepped a bit closer to him, opening up my arms slightly to offer him a hug goodbye. Of course, there was everyone outside who could see, but I really didn't care. Being gay wasn't exactly the most secretive thing about me, and if they didn't like it, sucks for them. Levi rose a brow at me, probably wondering what my intentions were, but after a short second or two, he stepped up and wrapped his arms around me firmly. His face was buried into my chest, and my chin was rested atop of his head. He was so warm for looking so cold, and right when I was about to pull away so I could leave, he pulled me down by my shirt. At first I was a little scared at the sudden movement, but when I felt his lips kiss my cheek, I smiled a began to laugh. This guy was really cute sometimes.

"Go on now, before I decide to take you home with me, dog." Levi lightly pushed me on and I grinned, back at him, catching up with Mikasa who was already getting her things in the car. I ran up to her and placed my things in the trunk along with hers and got in the passenger seat beside mom. Mikasa always liked to ride in the back of the car because it was spacier, which I had no problem with because I liked to ride in the front.

"Hey you guys, how was the trip?" Mom smiled at us both and I leaned over, kissing her cheek happily. Mikasa leaned forward and kissed her cheek right after me, smiling also at her.

"I had a great time, I'm just glad to be back home. I missed you a lot," I watched ahead of us as she pulled out of the parallel parking.

"That's good, be sure to thank that Levi friend of yours again for taking you both, it was really nice of him and his parents to pay for that. Oh tell him I wanna meet him some time, too." Mom finally got passed all the cars and students and was able to pull out of the airport through the gate.

"Uh, about that. He wanted to take me out to dinner tonight and said he was going to pick me up, so maybe you can meet him then?" I looked over to Carla who glanced over at me with a slightly worried look.

"This soon after getting back home? Isn't that a bit abrupt?" I shrugged and rested my arm on the slight rest on the door, staring out the window and watching the scenery pass by.

"He got injured and had a slight concussion for most of the trip and had to stay at the hotel, so he wanted to take me out so we could hang for a little bit," I completely avoided the true topic behind why we were going to go out. I didn't want my mom to know what really was going on between him and I. It wasn't my right to tell her we were together just yet, especially with all the things that have been going on.

The rest of the car ride was spent with Mikasa and I having to tell mom about what all happened and what we did everyday. Thankfully, Mikasa left out all the things that had been going on between Levi and I. Even though she didn't like him, she wouldn't rad me out to mom like that, and I was grateful for it.

As I stared out the window, the scenery outside started to become more and more familiar as we got closer to home. The ride back home went by a lot faster than it did when Mikasa and I were riding with Levi and Petra in his exquisite limo. It really blew my mind with how wealthy some people really were, and it almost made me jealous to think how Levi could live such an easy life with all the money he has.

We got back home safely after quite a bit, and right when I stepped through the front door, my pocket vibrated. I decided to ignore it for a little bit as I dragged my bags to my bedroom and set them on my bed. It was good to be back home, in a place where I was always comfortable and free to move around. I decided to check my phone after I settled in and noticed the text was from Levi.

I opened up the message and turned my phone off of airplane mode so it would automatically connect to our wifi. It _really_ was good to be back home, back to my precious wifi.

**Levi: Send me your address.**

**Eren: **** Jamie Dr. **

**Levi: Alright, I'll be there at 6:30. Wear nice clothes.**

_Nice clothes? He couldn't possibly be taking me out somewhere nice, could he?_

**Eren: Nice clothes? Like what a tux or somethin? **

**Levi: Not that nice, I doubt you even own a decent tuxedo anyways, kid. Just wear a dress shirt or that outfit you wore to school that one day. No jeans. **

I don't know if I should be offended or not that he knew that I didn't own a tux, because I didn't. I've never had anything so formal happen to where I needed to wear something like that. Though, it would probably be good to own atleast one.

**Eren: Alrite Ill be sure to look fab 4 you**

**Levi: Good, now rest up. **

I smiled and closed off my phone, digging through my bag to get out and charger to charge it while I waited for it to get a little later on in the day. It was already 1:45, a little too late for me to be eating any lunch, so I decided against eating anything until dinner tonight.

The rest of my free time was spent unpacking and putting dirty clothes I used in the washing machine. Mom made Mikasa and I clean up the house a little bit incase Levi ended up coming inside, which I was fine with. I made sure to clean it as best as I could because I knew how picky Levi was about cleanliness and I didn't want to give a bad impression. Of course, his house was probably a lot bigger than ours and a lot nicer counting how rich he was. But I wasn't ashamed of our place, it was perfect for a middle class family like ours, and it wasn't too lavish nor too shabby.

When it started to turn nearly 5:00, I decided to hop in the shower for a quick rinse off so I wouldn't smell like cleaning supplies. Plus, my hair looked like shit, so a good wash would help.

When I got out, I blow dryed my hair and turned on the straightener, leaving it on the counter to heat up while I went to my room to get atleast halfway dressed. I decided to go with a dark green button up shirt that went well with my eyes and my tan skin and some black dress pants that I tucked the shirt into. I grabbed a normal black belt and slid it through the slots and walked over to my phone to check the time and text Levi real quick.

_5:55_

I sighed and opened up my messages and started typing away to Levi.

**Eren: Hey, my mom wants to meet you for a little bit and introduce herself to you before we leave. **

I took my phone in the bathroom with me to wait for his reply. I started to brush out my locks of hair, getting annoyed with how unnaturally curly it was being today. I grabbed the hot straightener and began to clamp down on my locks of hair that were sticking up. Once I was nearly done, my phone I placed on the counter vibrated loudly, echoing through the bathroom.

**Levi: Alright, I'll come a little earlier then. **

**Eren: ok Ill be ready! :D**

"Eren?"

I jumped a bit and turned around to the door, seeing Carla peeking in at me with a light smile. I sighed out in relief, glad it wasn't Mikasa there to interrogate me about Levi. '

"Yeah ma?"

"Wow you're dressed up, but I was going to remind you that I wanted to say hello to that Levi boy. How old is he anyways? He seems pretty responsible for covering expenses and planning things so well." She walked in the bathroom and picked up the straightener, bringing it up to my hair and fixing out some places I must've missed in the back.

"Yeah, he told me to dress nicely, and I know you wanted to meet him. I just got done texting him about it. He's only a Junior, but he's actually 18."

"Why's he only a Junior then? Did he get held back?"

"He's from France. When he moved here, they held him back a year to catch up on things that they didn't teach in France I guess. He makes straight A's, all AP classes, too. He's a genius or something."

I looked in the mirror in front me and saw the smile of approval from mom. She probably was just glad I was hanging around smart people so they'd help me with my shitty grades. I wasn't stupid or anything, just half the time I'd forget to do homework.

"Well, that's good. Does he speak French?"

"Uh, oui?" I lightly grinned at my mom through the mirror and she returned the grin with a smile and a light laugh.

"That's really cool, well I can't wait to meet this Levi boy. Oh yeah, I'll get your father's black suit jacket out, it's going to be cold out and you'll need it." I nodded in agreeance to her and brushed out my hair and turned off the straightener. I had to admit, I looked pretty damn good in dress clothes, especially in dark green.

After a few moments of waiting, I stepped outside the bathroom door and walked to mom's bedroom. She was digging through the closet for the coat it seemed like and after a few seconds of standing at her doorway, she pulled out the pitch black coat. It looked brand new and never worn still.

"Hey, here you go. This should fit you just fine since you and Grisha are about the same size." I grabbed the coat from her and slid it over my arms and tugged it up my back, aligning the material smoothly against my body. It fit perfectly on me and I smiled up at Carla with a happy grin.

"Go wait in the living room, I'll get you a tie to wear." I groaned out loudly at the mentioning of a tie. They always choked the shit out of me, but I guess it would pull the whole outfit together better if I did wear one, and I definitely wanted to look good for Levi. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was already 6:15. Levi was probably going to be here in a little bit, counting that he had to make time for meeting my mother. I hoped it wouldn't be awkward, though, it probably would be.

"Hey, I found a tie!" Mom padded quickly over to me and I sighed, standing up straight for her to put it on me. I hated when she would put ties on me because she damn near chokes me to death each time, but I could always loosen it when she wasn't looking.

After she put the tie on, I reached up and loosened the knot, straightening out the black material and tucking it inside my coat so it wouldn't hang out. I decided to look at myself in the hall mirror right beside our front door to make sure my hair was in place, and right when I fixed a few strands, the doorbell rang.

My heart stopped for a moment and I quickly paced around, wondering if my mom wanted me to answer it or her.

"Answer the dang door, Eren." Carla began to walk up to me, noticing how panicked I looked.

I sighed out heavily and walked up to the door quickly, unlocking the door and turning the knob to reveal Levi standing there with his hands behind his back. He was wearing a black and white tux, with a what almost looked like a napkin hanging around his neck. If I recall correctly, it was called a cravat, maybe.

My mother walked up behind me and smiled cheerfully at Levi, stepping back so he could walk into the entrance way.

"Hello Mrs. Jaeger, it's a pleasure to meet you." Levi lightly bowed his head to my mother and pulled his arms from behind his back to hold out a huge bouqet of assorted flowers. I stared down at Levi in disbelief, then back to my mother who had her hand brought to her chest in flattery.

"Oh my goodness, you didn't have to get me these!" She reached out and grabbed the bouqet, politely smelling of the beautiful flowers and thanking Levi yet again.

"It's no problem at all, I thought it'd be nice to give you them." His face wasn't in a scowl like it usually was, he was actually smiling a bit to my mom. This was probably the coolest I've ever seen Levi look. He looked so adult-like and responsible like this. It's hard for me to imagine this as the same guy who wore skinny jeans, chains, and band t-shirts everyday at school. The same guy that had a pissed off look on his face everyday, the same guy who told shit jokes and was cold to everyone.

_Damn he was good._

"Well, my name is Carla, please do call me that. Now, you two should get along now, I don't want to keep you both waiting, plus I need to put these beautiful flowers in some water."

"Is there a certain time you would like Eren back home, ma'am?" Levi politely kept using formalities with my mother and I just stood back, awestruck with how Levi knew exactly what to say and do.

I heard a light scoff emit from across the room and I looked back to see Mikasa who was eying us three from the hallway. She was in a tank top and sweat pants like she usually wore around the house and when I saw her, she turned back to her bedroom.

"I'd say by 10 would be good for just dinner, of course you might want to go do something else since it's still bright outside," Carla piped up cheerfully to Levi, subconsciously sniffing the flowers that even I could smell from a few feet away.

"Then he'll be back through the door by 9:50." Levi spoke with finality to my mother and she gave an approved smile. I decided to cut in and open up the door, shivering a bit at the blast of cold air from outside.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Jaeger."

"Goodbye, Levi, it was a pleasure meeting you!"

Levi stepped out the door first and right when I was going to follow after him, my mom grabbed my shoulder and stopped me, whispering in my ear so Levi wouldn't hear.

"Are all French guys that charming?" She let out a giggle and I shrugged it off, trying to ignore the fact that I thought Levi was charming even without that fake attitude he just displayed towards my mother. Of course, it could have been real and he could have been honestly showing his respects to her.

When I stepped outside, I saw Levi standing out by the driveway and standing by the passenger seat to his black and red Mustang. I quickly hurried over to him, watching as he held the door open for me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Levi?" I jokingly laughed at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Get your ass in the car before I leave without you," with those words, I quickly scurried into the car, amazed at how spotless and sleak it was. The seats were pitch black leather and everything was intricately designed with red and silver outlines. I reached back and pulled the seatbelt around me as Levi opened up the driver's door and slid in with ease. He immediately pulled his seatbelt on and started the ignition, reaching over to turn the heat on in the car. I watched closely as he pressed a few other buttons on the dash and immediately felt my seat get warm.

"Woh, you have seat heaters? How the fuck does that work?" I squirmed around at the comfy warmth, knowing I could sleep like a baby in this chair.

"I don't fucking know, I didn't design the car. Now come here," I looked over to Levi who was leaning over to me, his eyes not averting away from my face. I felt my face heat up at his closeness, taking a moment to realize what he was asking for. I shyly leaned in to him, feeling his cold fingers graze over my cheek as he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and warm, and the way his slender fingers ran through my hair gently near drove me crazy.

Our lips moved together in a slow motion, but me being the hormonal teenager I was, popped a boner midway. I shyly pulled away from our kiss and Levi kepts our faces close by cupping my cheeks with his hands. Both of our foreheads were pressed up against each other and he had his eyes closed as he spoke out in a weirdly soft voice.

"I don't want to hear any complaining tonight, everything is paid for by me, and you will have a good time tonight. Don't worry about anything. You deserve the best of the best, okay?" His eyes opened to look at mine and I felt my heart skip a beat. He was so gentleman-like tonight that it was almost scary.

"I hope you know that I'm not anything special, Levi. You don't need to buy me expensive things to make me like you."

"Believe me, I'm not trying to buy you out. I want to treat you like the special little dog you are." He reached up and started to stroke my hair as if I was an actual animal and I fell under the little trick for a moment, my head being a big sensitive spot on my body.

"Woof." I lowly said to him, my eyes lowered back down to his lips and my body shivering from the gentle touch to my hair.

I thought he was about to pull away for a moment because he huffed out in what seemed like annoyance, but when I looked up to his eyes, I couldn't catch them because they were averted. His teeth captured his lower lip and when I glanced down to his lap, there was a slight bulge in it just like mine.

"Unless you want your first time to be inside this tiny ass Mustang, I suggest you not tease me any further." He pulled away from me and put his hands on the steering wheel, and pulling out the driveway quickly. I smiled at him and looked out the window to my right, watching as he pulled off our street and on to the main road that lead out towards the bigger area of the city.

"So, what happened between you and Petra?" I looked over to Levi and noticed how his body tensed up at my question. He obviously was trying to prepare for the probably long speech about exactly what went on.

"Well shit, a lot of shit happened.. I guess you could say she actually accepted the fact that I didn't like her."

"More details, please?" I looked over to Levi who seemed to be avoiding something, and I almost felt sick at the thought of what he was about to say.

"Don't rush me, brat... As I was saying; when I woke up from passing out for the first time, I was in the hotel and Petra was in our room alone. I don't know where you and everyone else was, but it was just her there by my bed crying for some reason. She apparently was watching over me for the time being I guess, but after a little bit, she told me about her plan to use you to get me to like her again. And after a while, she said that she found out what was going on between us wasn't just some kind of friendship. She said I acted differently towards you, which I don't really think so, but yeah," Levi paused for a moment and sighed out heavily, "She then asked me if I could ever have feelings for her again and then proceeded to kiss me... I didn't return the kiss, and in all honesty, I was too freaked out and drugged up to push her away." I felt my heart drop to my stomach at his words, and I tried to act like it didn't bother me, but I knew Levi saw my shaking body because of the way he reached over and rubbed my back for a little bit.

"Don't flip out, Eren, if anything I started to hallucinate and thought it was you for a bit. She pulled away pretty quickly though and got up and left, saying she understood my feelings and said "Thank you for loving me" or some shit like that. She's pretty much accepted that I don't like her, so you don't have to worry about feeling guilty or anything."

Levi removed his hand from my back and put it back on the steering wheel, making sure to drive properly whenever he spoke. I honestly didn't know how to reply back to that, Levi sounded really hurt having to talk about rejecting Petra, and even more hurt with having to break it to me that they ended up kissing. I knew that he didn't return the kiss in any way, and he didn't like Petra, but I still felt jealous about it.

"Eren," I looked over to Levi who had a very serious expression on his face. Before he finished what he was going to say, he turned the car right into a fancy looking restaurant's parking lot and parked the up front in a parking spot that said "Reserved Parking Only."

Once the ignition was turned off, I felt Levi's hand grab mine to make me look him in the eyes. The car was completely silent, the warm air was still lingering around, and the car was lightly lit up from the exquisite looking restaurant right in front of the car.

"Do you think you can fall for a cold, bastardly man who hasn't loved anyone or anything since he was back in France as a child?" His words resonated around the silent, still car. It took me a moment just to process exactly what he was getting at through my head, and when I did, I felt my cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment.

And with a light sigh through my nose, I leaned in and kissed his lips softly, pulling away after a slight lingering against the soft touch, "I already have."

* * *

UGH. I'm so sorry for this overload of fluff after so much angsty shit. I thought this story needed to start heading on a higher note cos honestly, I was getting sick of this drama shit for a while. Anyways, thank you all so much for supporting this fanfic so far! And to all my lovely little reviewers, kisses and hugs for each and every one of you!

Like seriously, the stats say this story has gotten 2700 views so far. Which is ridiculous. Like, who the fuck reads shit like this anymore? I would expect that from a short YouTube video, but my crappy fanfic? Huh, no.

So yeah, sorry for these later updates. Please do understand that I have SCHOOL. Cos I have to get an edumucation 'n stuff.

XoxXOXooXOXOxX - Love you all!


	9. I like you, Eren

Hey lovelies! I've been really excited to write again since it's one of my little pleasures and all. Plus, school just bums me out and being able to write on the weekend just makes me happy. As for the last chapter, it seems that you guys really liked the fluffy things, and I'm happy about that! I plan on keeping up the happy moments for you all, so be sure to stick around.

* * *

Eren's POV

Last night's dinner was all that I could think about today, but that didn't really matter at this point because I didn't pay attention in class either way. Levi had been very affectionate throughout the dinner, well, as affectionate as Levi could be. But it was still mind blowing of how happy he seemed when we were out. Though, I couldn't say much because I was probably the happiest, hormonal teenager alive at that point. I know Levi didn't confess anything to me, but it felt nice to have him openly ask about my feelings and talk everything out with me. Even if I had the time of my life with him beforehand, I still had this nagging thought in the back of my head.

Before he had sent me off and out of the car, he didn't kiss me goodbye, but that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was what I almost said to him before I shut the car door.

_"Levi," _

_"Hm?"_

_"I l-.."_

What bothered me even _more_ was the lame excuse to cover up what I almost spoke.

_"I like your eyes."_

I couldn't tell if he had thought I was stupid or even knew what I was going to say in the first place, but he was a sharp guy, so I had this nauseating feeling that he knew exactly what I was going to say. He had a strange look on his face when I had said that to him though, as if he was confused. There was always a chance that he actually thought I was going to compliment him and he didn't know how to respond to it.

Only a slight chance, though.

I sighed out heavily and right when I leaned back to stretch, I heard a loud pop land against my desk. I jumped a bit and looked up only to meet eyes with some girl with blonde hair. She looked pissed off at me and once she got my attention, she stepped back with her arms crossed.

"Are you deaf or something? I've been trying to get your attention for a fucking millenium now," her tone of voice was almost similar to Levi's, monotone and uncaring. I looked around the room to see people moving around and getting into groups of what seemed like four. I tried to think about who this girls name was, all I knew was it started with an "A."

Or maybe an "L?"

Oh well, I didn't care anyways. I usually avoided this chick like the plague whenever I saw her, so no need to try and act like I cared now. I stood up and pulled my desk beside hers and looked around to see Reiner, A.K.A "Muscle head" moving his desk that was right in front of mine to sit across from me. Nobody else made any movements towards us, so I figured that was it. Though, when I looked back, I met eyes with Armin who was giving me an "I feel sorry for you" look, and I gladly took it. But I found it pointless to get upset whenever a teacher put me in a group of people I don't talk to or aren't friends with. As long as I did my work and refrained from saying anything stupid, time would go by fast enough.

"Okay, who has the neatest handwriting?" Reiner spoke up in his damned deep voice, making me cringe at how fucking fast this guy hit puberty. He looked like he took testosterone pills or some shit, not to mention his jawline could cut glass. And here I was, still trying to get out of this scrawny faze, and my damned voice that cracked quite often annoyed the shit out of me.

"I'll do it, most guys can't write worth a shit, and I already know Reiner's handwriting looks like a different language all together," the blonde girl spoke up and got out a pen and paper, writing names up at the top of the paper.

_Annie Leonhardt._

I knew her name started with an A and L! I let out a loud sigh as I watched her write, a smile playing on my face. That was when I realized how weird that must've seemed.

"Don't get all hot and bothered over someone writing, Jaeger." Annie spoke up in her monotone voice, eying me with her normal death glare. I looked down in embarrassment when I heard Reiner huff out in a laugh at me. This project was going to be a very long one, that's for sure.

"I was just happy because I got your name right, and when I saw you write it, I guess it was like a mini victory?" I tried to pull a sincere smile at them both, but Reiner just kept laughing at me and Annie just stayed silent, still writing things down on the paper with super human speed.

"Done."

Annie held up the paper to us both to look over it, and when I did, I saw all the seemingly correct answers wrote down neatly throughout the whole page. This chick was as smart as Armin, and even faster with answering questions than he was, which was what I thought impossible. I looked over to Reiner who was resting his head on his hand that was propped up on the table, looking disinterested in her work and making me feel like an idiot for being so amazed with her intelligence.

"She's always like that, so you get used to it," Reiner spoke up to me, probably noticing how awestruck I was at the whole ordeal, "Plus, she always makes a hundred on the papers she does, so be happy you got put with us."

I nodded silently to him, deciding to stand back up and put my desk back into place. Still, even after getting distracted for a couple of minutes, Levi was still creeping up in my mind. Though, he wasn't the biggest thing right now to me. My first thought about this whole thing between Levi and I was how the fuck would my parents react to our relationship? Mom seemed to like him a lot, but that didn't guarantee her reaction was still going to be pretty. And I already know my dad is going to flip out since he's a big "anti-gay" and even more so with bisexuals since he claims that "You have to pick one side of the fence." I still liked girls, of course, but apparently I liked guys now too, so I wouldn't even know how to explain what sexuality I was. Telling my parents right now would just cause a lot of trouble, so it would probably be wise to tell them about this whole thing when I moved out.

"Eren," I jumped a bit as I heard my name being called out fairly loudly from across the room, turning to see that it was my teacher and...

"Levi," I breathed out in a hushed tone, quickly realizing that I said his name outloud in front of everyone. I quickly looked away for a moment, making sure nobody was paying attention to me and how I practically swooned over Levi. Once I felt like I was in the clear, I looked up again to my teacher who was waiting on me to come over. I glanced back over to Levi one last time and noticed he was standing there with his arms crossed by and immediately walked towards the door with a disinterested look on his face. The chains that were hanging from his pockets and boots made loud jingling noises whenever he walked. Today, he was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his body a little tightly and showed off his perplex muscles underneath. It took every last bit of my conscience to tell me not to attack him right then and there as I walked up to my teacher, keeping an eye on how Levi purposely was swaying his hips as he walked to the exit.

"You're needed in the office, get your things."

I looked incredulously down at my teacher, then back to the door where Levi had already left. The only thing I could think about of why they'd need me, was to get on to me about my grades, but that wasn't anything new. What was new was the fact that Levi was sent here to retrieve me.

I sighed out a bit, feeling slightly bummed out about how Levi didn't wait for me, not that I should have expected anything more than that. I still couldn't even guarantee Levi and I were going out, or if he even wanted to go out with me. So, getting my hopes up over small gestures was pointless, especially since Levi wasn't one to show affection in the first place. I sighed out heavily, walking to my desk and grabbing my backpack, slinging it around my shoulders and looking back to Armin who was still in his group and looking back at me.

"Where are you going?"

"The office, probably to get bitched at about my grades or something."

"Oh, well, have fun then," Armin gave me a weak smile and I did the same, leaning down to hug him goodbye and receiving odd looks from some of the people around us. It didn't bother me, though, if they were going to be idiots and think that I was even the least bit interested in Armin, then let them. Of course, Armin was cute, but nothing more than a best friend to me.

After saying a final goodbye to Armin, I turned on my heels and walked towards the door, preparing myself for probably a terrible office trip. I opened up the door and looked up, seeing Levi standing across the hallway and leaning up against the wall. His phone was in his hand, and when I shut the door, he looked up to me with a light smirk.

I felt a bit of heat rising to my cheeks when he smirked at me, feeling even happier that he actually waited for me, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm an office runner, so pretty much I sit in the office all day and do nothing just about, now come here." His hand rose up and motioned for me to come towards him even more so than I already was. I shyly complied to him and stood closer, only for him to lift up off the wall and turn his head down the hallway. I did the same and saw nothing, wondering what he was looking for.

When I looked back down at him, I watched carefully as he reached up behind my head and lightly pushed down. I knew immediately what he wanted, and I eagerly complied as I leaned down to his height, pressing my lips to his. The kiss was slow and gentle, without much movement, but it was simple and sweet. He pulled away after only a few seconds and breathed out through his nose while looking up into my eyes. I smiled a bit and kissed his nose, earning a groan as he pulled away, wiping his nose with his arm.

"Brat, your lips are wet and I don't want your saliva on my face." I laughed light heartedly at him and pulled away, turning slightly and heading towards the office with him following right beside me.

"Yet you want my saliva in your mouth, because that makes sense," I looked down at him with a knowing smirk as we neared the office.

"It does make sense, because you taste sweet."

_This man has no shame_.

I looked down at him and he still had his normal poker face on, looking straight ahead like he didn't say anything at all. I mumbled out softly and crossed my arms, wanting to get rid of this suffocating embarrassment with something. _Anything_.

"Hmph.. Well, you taste like dick."

Levi stuttered with his walking a bit and looked away, placing his hand over his mouth. I heard a light laugh escape out of his mouth. I stopped walking and stood there, absolutely terrified of him. I generally would have been laughing along with whoever I said such a thing to, but since it was Levi and I don't think anyone has heard him laugh in years, it scared me. I shakily placed my hand on his back and tried to peek around to look at his face, only catching a glimpse of his eyes closed.

Honestly, his laugh was super cute, and he looked years younger whenever he did it, but I could guess that he knew he looked younger whenever he did it. "Levi, I'm sorry..I-"

"So you've sucked dick before, kiddo?"

I paused, moving my hand from his back and shaking even more. His voice sounded a bit raspy from laughing and the tone was light hearted. He probably knew I never had, but was probably going along with it for sake of teasing me.

"Uh.. T-totally, yeah."

I looked down to him and could see the raised eyebrow he was arching at me, obviously knowing that I was lying. We made it to the the front door of the office and Levi opened up the door with a straight face now, whispering lowly up to me to where no one could hear but me, "Then I expect you to be good at sucking me off then."

I felt my face heat up as I turned my head from Levi, trying to calm myself down in front of the office clerks who were eying us as we entered. I tighted my grip around my backpack strap and let Levi lead me around the long counter and towards the back where the principal's office was. When we turned the corner that lead straight for the principal's room, Levi walked in front of me, knocking on the wooden door and opening it up.

"Come in."

I heard the familiar voice on the other side of the door as Levi turned the door knob, pushing the door open for the both of us. My confidence up until this point was fairly high, but whenever I had to step inside 's cold office, it depleted greatly. Everytime I had been in here, it was either because I got in a fight, or to talk about my grades and how I wouldn't graduate if I didn't do something about them. Both, being unpleasant conversations.

"Ah, Eren, sit down, sit down. Thanks for bringing him, Levi." I was waved over to the chair sitting in front of his desk that I have gotten accustomed to since I was often sent here two or three times a year. I nervously walked over to him and sat down, setting my backpack in front of me on the ground. I looked back at Levi who was standing up against the wall beside me, he looked absolutely calm and was scanning over the room casually.

"The reason why I've had Levi bring you here is because he recommended you to be an office runner with him." His words ran through my head a few times and finally, I tilted my head, looking confused at him.

"Well, he didn't really recommend you, he _told_ me to make you an office runner. Now, looking back at your records, you actually don't fit in the position of being one; counting that your grades are low, and you have a history of fights."

"Again, I don't fight with people unless they swing first."

"And that's a good thing. I think if someone attacks you, you have every right to defend yourself. It's pretty much the same rule across the country that if you get attacked, you're supposed to just take it, though." Mr. Williams looked at me with an understanding expression, to which I was grateful for. Every time I was sent to his office for fighting, he always gave me a lighter punishment than the people who swung first, which was nice of him.

"America's fucked. They want to have a big ass Constitution and Amendments saying that you have every right to dress how you want, say what you want, and the right to protect yourself, but when you get in school they take that shit away." Levi spoke up in a casual tone, still leaning against the wall and staring at us both with his narrowed eyes. I could tell he felt strongly about the subject, and I honestly agreed. It was something that neither of us liked having taken away, freedom.

"Levi, you can't talk like that in school." Mr. Williams lightly joked with Levi, though his tone was still serious about the no cursing.

"Whatever, can you just go ahead and make Eren an office runner now? I'm getting tired of conversing with people in general."

I awkwardly shifted in my chair, wondering how Levi and Mr. Williams spoke so casually to each other as if they've known one another for a long time. I glanced back at the principal and our eyes met. He stared me down with a hard look, and I, not being one to back down from a staring contest, didn't avert my eyes.

"Alright then, Eren, I'll make you an office runner. _Only_ if you bring up your grades and try and not get into fights."

I looked back to Levi with a worried look and he just motioned me on to accept his terms. "A-Alright..I'll try my best, sir."

"Then your excused, Levi will show you what to do."

I nodded to the man behind the large desk, standing up and placing my backpack back around my shoulder as Levi walked out the door, waiting on me to leave also. Once I walked out the door and shut it, I sighed out heavily and gave a worried look to Levi.

"Why would you sign me up for a damn office runner? My grades suck ass," I huffed out as I followed Levi down each confusing hallway. I never knew why this school's office was so huge and confusing, but Levi seemed to have everything memorized, so I just followed behind him closely, occasionally peeking in open doors along the way only to see just normal office rooms.

"Quit complaining, it gets you out of class. Plus, I'm a good tutor." He looked up at me and winked, slowing down a little bit only to give me a light smack on the ass. I squeaked out loud and looked around, making sure nobody was around to see that. Luckily, I didn't see anyone around us, so I sighed out heavily before giving him an upset look.

"And I'll give you good rewards for doing your work right," he smirked up at me, leading me into a small room with a copy machine and tons of shelves with files. "Now, this is the copy room, it holds a lot of important files in these folders, so don't get caught fucking with them or you'll be in deep shit."

He pushed me lightly to get out of the room, this causing me to stumble a bit, "So rude, Levi. Where is the sexy gentleman Levi from lastnight?" I purred out to him, noticing the sharp intake of break between gritted teeth.

"You won't be seeing that side of me for a long time unless you keep your shitty comments to yourself, Mr. "I like your eyes"." A smirk played on his lips as he glared up at me in a teasing manner. I could have strangled him right now for making fun of me like that, but atleast it seemed like he couldn't decode what I actually had meant to say last night. That saved a lot of trouble on my side, and I am relieved because of it.

"Whatever, leave me alone." Levi silently nodded and started walking to the end of the hallway, getting to the very last room only to open up the door on two very familiar students. I'm pretty sure one of their names is Hanji, but I couldn't be for sure. All I knew was they hung around Levi a lot.

"Oh my GOD! Is this Eren!?" The girl ran up to me and started circling around my body quickly to where I almost got dizzy. I nodded sheepishly to her, bashfully looking somewhere other than her only to lock eyes with other male who if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. All three of them; Levi, and his two friends were gorgeous, and it made me feel a little uncomfortable since I personally didn't find myself a big catch.

"Hanji, quit acting like a rat on drugs and sit down," Levi stared at her with probably one of the meanest looks I've ever seen him give someone, but she didn't even bat an eye at it.

"But he's so cute, Levi! I would almost be jealous of you if I didn't have Moblit." I felt my cheeks heat up, but I couldn't much pay attention to her loud rambling when a blonde beauty was staring me down with his arms crossed. I felt a little out of place at the thought of him judging me since my confidence wasn't very high.

I felt my hand get grabbed and I looked down, seeing how Levi was having a stare off with the other man now. He was squeezing my hand a little too tightly, and I felt a little bit awkward with this tense aura between the blonde man and him.

"This Captain America look-alike is Erwin. He's a pain in the ass," Levi breathed out in a bitter tone, his grip damn near breaking off my hand. I hissed out, too much in pain to even bother with greeting the other man who's name apparently was Erwin.

"Yeah, Levi, it'd be lovely if I could greet him properly, but you know, my hand is kind of is a meat grinder right now." I sheepishly smiled to Erwin and Hanji, trying to mask the pain to my hand. I looked back down to Levi and he finally released my hand from his death grip, lightly mumbling what seemed to be a "Sorry." I pulled my hand up and slightly rubbed at it, finally getting blood flow back into the pale areas of my hand. When I looked back up, Erwin was making his way over to me. He was tall, really tall. So tall that I had to look up just to see his face. I almost wanted to laugh a bit at the thought of Levi always having to look up like this just to see my face, but I held it back despite the wanting to tease Levi about it.

"Erwin, Erwin Smith." I watched as he held out his hand to me and I immediately shook his hand firmly, seeing the surprised look on his face.

"Eren Jaeger," I stared up at him with an unfaultering look, glancing back over to Levi as he released my hand to see the look of disinterest on his face as he sat down on one of the couches in the room.

"Jaeger.. Are you German?" Hanji spoke up from beside us, I almost was freaked out about how she moved so quickly from beside Levi to me without making any noise or sudden movements.

"Yes, both of my parents are," I smiled at her, glancing over to Erwin who had walked back to the desk he was sitting behind and leaning up against it.

"Wow, that's really cool! Do you speak German?"

"Very, very little. I can read and decode what people are saying in German, but I can't speak it or write it very well." I scooted back a bit from Hanji who was getting a little too close for comfort and was immediately saved by Levi who came up and grabbed her hair to pull her back.

Ouch.

"Oi, shitty glasses, don't scare him off." Hanji let out a disappointed sigh and nodded, looking back over to me with a smile to show that she wasn't hurt by Levi's harsh pulling at her hair. I let out a sigh of relief and pulled out my phone, checking the time and seeing that school only have about five minutes left and then I would have to go home. Of course, I didn't particularly want to go home right now since Levi was with me. I also had homework to do, homework that I had no fucking clue how to do because of me not paying attention, but that's not the point. The point is that I could offer Levi to come tutor me, especially since I'm an office runner now, and have to make good grades for that.

"Brat, come on," I looked up and met eyes with Levi who was fixing one of his chains on his pocket. His shirt was hiked up just enough to show his stomach a bit as he adjusted the chain, but right when I was going to make a comment, he pulled his shirt back down and straightened the material out.

Deciding to stay quiet, I looked back to Hanji and Erwin who were leaving out the front door and letting us stay behind. Levi began to walk out the door with them and I quickly caught up to him, not wanting to be left behind. Right as we reached the front doors to the school, the bell rang and a loud hoard of students started to pile in the hallways, but luckily, we were already out the door before they could surround us. The air outside was still, but cold, and leaves from the trees out front were scattering the ground. It almost would have been a calming scene if the loud group of students weren't rushing outside behind us. I looked around and silently breathed in the cold air. Fall was always a nice time of year, the chilly air and crunchy leaves on the ground reminded me so much of when I was younger and our family used to play outside and make bonfires during this time. Of course, as Mikasa and I grew up, our family became distant. Grisha, our dad, was never home anymore, he was always working far away from home and usually only came back for the weekends or on holidays and I could tell mom was getting lonely. I always had a nagging feeling that dad could have been cheating on her, but I always pushed that thought back because that was something I wouldn't ever want to happen. Though, even when he would come back to see us, he never showed affection anymore with mom. When Mikasa and I were younger, I remember their marriage was so bright and happy. They used to dance through the hallways, and the whole house always had sound of music or laughter. Now, it was just cold and silent.

"Eren," I heard the familiar monotone voice calling out to me, and I immediately turned to look down at Levi who was nudging me. I smiled at him the best I could, but the look he was giving me was one of distrust.

"Are you cold or something? You're shaking.." I felt his hands move up and touch my bare arm. It made me wish I had my jacket today, because my skin was cold, but that wasn't the reason why I was shaking. It was those damned pessimistic thoughts I always had that was dictating my emotions.

"Yeah, I should have brought my jacket today or wore long sleeves, don't worry about me though." I pulled a forced smile at him, but he didn't seem to believe it very much.

"I'll drive you home today, do you have homework?" Levi looked over at Erwin and Hanji who were still walking slightly towards us and waved them off, and I looked back and waved to them, mouthing a silent "Goodbye" to be polite. The Erwin was staring at me when I walked away from him and Hanji was a bit odd, though.

"Alright, thanks.. But yeah I have homework, I have no clue how to do it though."

Levi lead me to the front parking area, stopping at the familiar black and red Mustang that he drove me in lastnight. He had a very close parking spot to the front probably because he gets to school really early. Which, I don't know why he does because I sure as heck can't wake up early everyday.

I opened up the car door and slid in to the comfortable leather seat, shivering a bit because of how cold the seat was.

"Seatbelt."

I glanced over to Levi who already was inside with his seatbelt on, "I know, I know.." I sighed out and slid the seatbelt over me as he turned on the car. All of a sudden, a burst of music started to play through the car, scaring me slightly at the loud blast.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_  
_You, you enchant me, even when you're not around_  
_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_  
_I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found_

I watched as Levi quickly turned down the music, still keeping it turned on to where it wasn't so loud. I smiled a bit to myself, finding the lyrics a little ironic to explain how I feel about Levi. Of course, he probably just was playing the song because he liked it, not for any special reason probably.

"Do you think you can help tutor me tonight? My mom won't mind if you come inside, she really likes you because of last night.." I glanced over to Levi who was pulling out of the parking lot and out to the main road carefully. It is always Hell to get out of the school parking lot, not to mention you really have to watch the speed because of how many cops linger around when school ends. The music playing in the car was still resonating around, and I paid attention to each of the lyrics closely, finding them very relatable.

_I feel we're close enough, I wanna lock in your love_  
_I think we're close enough, could I lock in your love, baby_

_Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching onto you_  
_Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching onto you_

"Yeah, I'm free tonight. Also, sorry about earlier.. Erwin and I... Let's just say we have our differences about certain things," Levi glanced over to me and reached over the cup holders between us, brushing some locks of hair behind my ear. The gesture was gentle and sweet, and I leaned into his touch, wanting more of it.

_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch_  
_Feel enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_  
_How do you do it, you've got me losing every breath_  
_What did you give me, to make my heart beat out of my chest_

When I peeked back over at Levi, he was eying me out of the corner of his eye and mouthing the words to the song as he played with my hair. Though, he pulled away after a little bit to place both hands on the steering wheel. I wanted him to keep touching me, but I knew he wouldn't have the chance to if we ended up getting in a wreck because of careless flirting. So, I think I can wait. The song ended after repeating the chorus a few more times, and I watched as Levi silently mouthed the lyrics as he drove. The sight itself wasn't anything spectacular, but somehow, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. It was always nice to see him get wrapped up in music and the artistic side he had. Although he was a cold person usually, he really did have beautiful traits that warmed him up and made him so different from everyone else. People just never got to see them because of how locked up he was.

After about five minutes of sitting in the car and listening to Levi's music silently, he pulled into our driveway. Part of me was glad we lived so close to the school, but another part of me wanted to sit in the car alone with Levi longer. Being alone with Levi was comfortable, neither of us had to speak to actually communicate. A simple holding of hands and listening to music was our way of being together, and it was nice. I never found silence comfortable before, but with Levi, it was very calming.

"Levi," I breathed out softly to him as he turned off the car. The warmth from the air conditioner stopped blowing on me, and I immediately felt a little shy. His eyes met with mine and he patiently waited for me to carry on. His eyes were lit up with a soft glow from the orange sky outside, and as I tried to search for something to fix my eyes on other than Levi, I found a very nice looking tree outside. Yep, a beautiful tree.

"Uh," I whispered out a bit and felt something warm touch my arm. When I looked down, I saw his hand on top of mine, gently gripping at it. A warmth rose up in my chest at his touch, and I looked back at him and saw that he was looking away. His ears were a light shade of pink, and his face was hidden away from me. I took in a deep breath and leaned over to his seat, capturing his ear between my lips and gently kissing on it. I have no clue what I'm doing, but it felt right with the moment to tease him a bit and lighten up the mood. Of course, I wasn't ready for what he was about to do.

"Hah.."

Levi breathed out deeply when I captured his ear, so I figured he liked it. Maybe he was sensitive at his ears? If so, that's extremely cute of him...

"Eren, we are not about to do this in the fucking car," and with the clicking of the car door, Levi slipped out hurriedly, shutting the door on me to just sit there in embarrassment. I rubbed my face and quickly got out of the car so he could lock it. I lead him up to the front door and turned the knob, only for it to be locked.

"Ugh, mom must've gone out again and locked the door.." I mumbled out in an annoyed manner as I fished around in my backpack for my key, finally finding it under a pile of pencils and unlocking the door. I held the door open for Levi and watched as he carefully walked in, examining our house even more so than he did when he first stepped inside yesterday.

"Do I need to take my shoes off at the door?" I watched as Levi glanced around the small walkway and waiting for me to reply.

"Nah, just go on inside. You want a drink? I can make some coffee if you want some," I lead Levi to the kitchen and opened up a cabinet, getting out some of our good glassware and pulling out two different kinds of cups; a mug for coffee, and a normal glass for cold drinks.

"Brat, you don't have to make me shit, anything you can pour is fine," I sighed out heavily and brushed past him, opening up the fridge for him to grab whatever he wants as I got out some ice from the freezer.

He pulled out the large container filled up with sweet tea and I broke off some ice into both of our glasses before putting the ice tray away in the freezer once more. I strutted off to the other side of the kitchen and got out a big bag of chips.

"Do you like chips? We have a bunch," I held up a bag of Lays and opened up the cabinet to show off the other types of junk food we had, "Unless you're like a health freak, we have fruit and shit in the fridge, too." I watched closely as Levi finished pouring tea in his glass, taking a sip of it and almost glaring over at me, probably because of the health freak comment.

"Who the fuck doesn't like chips? Give me some," Levi padded over to me, swiftly snatching the bag of Lays out of my hand and walking away with them. I watched as he walked to the exit of the kitchen and opened up the bag, popping a chip in his mouth as he waited on me. A smile creeped up on my face and I hurriedly grabbed the jug of tea, pouring me some in my glass and putting it back away.

I lead Levi upstairs and rounded a corner that lead to the hallway that held the study, my bedroom, and a bathroom in. I opened up the door and walked inside my room, kicking my shoes off into the corner and setting my glass on my desk, "You can take off your shoes, and let's go ahead and get the homework done with because once my mom gets here, she'll probably be bothering us."

Levi nodded silently and set the bag of chips and his glass down beside mine, sitting down in the wooden chair in front of my desk to lean down and untie his boots. I watched closely for a moment, but when he looked up to me, I avoided eye contact and began to dig through my backpack to get out my binder. Luckily, all I had for homework was Geometry and to finish up my essay for English. I sat down on my bed once I got my stuff out and sprawled out on it, laying on my stomach and making room for Levi to get on if he wanted to.

"Okay, so what do you have to do?" Levi finally got his boots off and placed them neatly in the corner of the room, walking over to me and gently sitting down on the edge of my bed. I felt his weight sink the bed over slightly, and when I looked up to him, he was staring straight down at me with a look I've never seen him make before. It was almost one of disinterest, but there was a twitching at his lips that said otherwise. To make it feel a little less awkward, I reached over to my desk beside my bed and grabbed the bag of chips, popping one into my mouth and smiling up at him.

"I have geometry, which I have no clue how to do, and an English essay that I'm almost done with," I showed him the geometry paper that only had 15 questions on it, but I would never be able to finish it by myself.

He looked over it with his eyebrows furrowed, taking a deep breath and looking at me once he got done with flipping through the pages, "Well, this is actually really basic, just follow each step exactly as I show you." I nodded and watched as he grabbed my pencil, scooting over just a little bit more for him as he decided to lay down on his stomach beside me with the paper between us. He worked the first problem for me, explaining each section step by step and even numbering each thing to do in the correct order. Everything he wrote out was written in a perfectly formated, easy to understand manner. He by far was a lot better at teaching than my teacher.

"Okay, I think I get it," I grabbed the paper from him and smiled as he handed me the pencil. I glanced down at the second problem and began to work at it silently, and once I nearly finished up the problem, Levi wrapped his arm around my back and nuzzled closer to me to watch me work it out. His breath grazed over my cheek and ear, and the way he was holding me with his arm was just plently to motivate me. When I finished the problem, he looked over it one last time and nodded to me.

"Good job, just do that every time now and you'll get a reward for each one you do right," he whispered into my ear lowly, tilting my head to him and pressing his lips to mine for a short time period and pulling away with a smirk on his lips. I blushed heavily and nodded, now completely motivated to get every problem correct.

Of course, I didn't get every problem correct. I actually missed two of them because I had forgotten about adding in a negative sign in the final answer, but Levi still gave me a kiss on the cheek, saying to just double check next time. We had finally finished up the geometry homework after only 30 minutes, and right when I was going to get up and stretch, I heard the front door open up downstairs. I sighed heavily and went to my desk, taking a gulp of my tea and shoving a few chips in my mouth as I motioned for Levi to come with me. He seemed a bit hesitant to come with me, but I grabbed his hand to lead him anyways.

When we walked downstairs, my mom had just turned into the kitchen, unknowing of us here. She was carrying bags of groceries in her hand and I walked up to her, smiling as Levi followed behind me. "Hey mom, we have a guest."

She quickly turned around and I saw her eyes widen when she saw Levi. She probably was surprised about how differently he was dressed than the tux he was wearing last night. Right now, he looked like some punk emo kid, but he really wasn't. His personality and mannerisms were far different than what he showed himself as.

"Hello, Mrs. Jaeger," Levi lightly nodded to her, surprising me with how proper he still was towards her.

"Hello, Levi, is there anything I can get you two? Would you care to stay for dinner?" I looked over to Levi who shook his head to her first question and then immediately looked to me with furrowed eyebrows, probably contemplating whether or not he should stay.

"I would love to stay for dinner, ma'am," he offered my mother a light smile and right when I walked into the kitchen to help Carla put all the groceries away, the front door opened again. I looked over to the entrance area, seeing Mikasa put her coat on the rack and look up, only to see Levi first. She glared at him and he completely ignored it, doing a good job of putting off her noticable dislike of him.

"Oh, Mikasa, you've met Levi, right?" Mom spoke up when she saw Mikasa walk into the kitchen with all of us, completely avoiding getting near Levi and sending me glares of disapproval. I shot her a glare back to warn her to be nice about the whole ordeal, but she still acted like she hated Levi with all of her soul.

"Yeah, wish I never did, though."

I growled lowly and slammed the can of food I had in my hand down against the counter, "Let's try and not be a total bitch about it now shall we?" I hissed to Mikasa who sent me a hurt look as she crossed her arms and stormed past me and out of the kitchen.

Mom stared at Mikasa as she stormed out of the kitchen and then back to me and Levi, speechless. "What on Earth was that all about?"

"Mikasa just doesn't like Levi, even though he's done nothing wrong. So lets just drop it, mom. We're going back upstairs so Levi can tutor me some more.." I sluggishly walked out of the kitchen, Levi following close behind me and pressing his hand against my lower back to try and calm me down. I gladly accepted his gesture as I led him back upstairs to my bedroom, shutting the door and locking it so we wouldn't be bothered atleast until dinner time.

"Is Mikasa always like that?" Levi spoke up gently from the doorway, watching me as I flopped down onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I really hated everything right now except Levi of course, but it didn't matter, I was in a bad mood and not much could change that.

"She's just over protective of me, she doesn't think I can make any decisions by myself. Not to mention she hates you and doesn't think you're worth my time."

I heard light footsteps pad over to me, but I didn't look up from my pillow. A gentle rustling on my bed stirred me around and caused me to look up, and when I did, I saw Levi leaning over me as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, am I worth your time?" He spoke out lowly and leaned down close to my face, reaching up and running is fingers through my hair to calm me down. I sighed out through my nose and buried my face back into my pillow, trying to hide the embarrassment I felt whenever he would pet me like some animal. Though, it felt really nice whenever he did it, so I couldn't really whole heartedly complain about it.

"You wouldn't be here right now if I didn't think you were worth my time, idiot.." I mumbled out lowly to him and peeked back up, seeing his eyes meet with mine as he crawled on top of me. Both of his legs were on either side of my body, and I couldn't move around much under him because of him sitting on my ass.

"What're you doing? Are you trying to suffocate my ass cheeks or something?" I lightly laughed and I heard an audible huff of air escape from Levi's mouth when I started to move around.

"No, now roll over," he moved off of my body and lifted himself up off me so I could turn around. I did as he said and tried to squirm around without having to rustle around too much. Once I managed to roll over on my back, my shirt had managed to get hiked up to show off my stomach and chest slightly. I awkwardly tried to tug it down, but when I did, Levi grabbed my wrists and swatted them down above my head, pinning them there with one hand. I easily could have broke free from his grip, but I decided not to so he could do as he pleased with me. Honestly, a thought in the back of my head said that this was happening too fast, but my body said otherwise. I had yearned for this man to touch me since the day we started talking to each other, and it was finally happening. Though, I felt a little too embarrassed to show off my body like this to him, especially in my bedroom on my small twin sized bed. It had just enough space to fit two people, but I wouldn't say that was a bad thing. It meant close contact, which I was all for.

"What do you want from me, brat? I won't do anything to you until you tell me what you want."

I gulped, squirming under him in complete embarrassment. I never knew that something like this could be so embarrassing. Believe me, I've seen porn before, lots of it, and none of it seemed to be as heart stopping as this. Of course, the porn stars weren't in love with each other, but back then it didn't seem like it was a big deal. Now, I was writhing under another man, a man who I've only really been conversing with for a little over a month. A man who's been so bipolar sometimes that I've wanted to strangle him, but also; a man who I couldn't get out of my mind no matter how hard I tried. He was now on top of me, watching me squirm like a loser, and asking me what exactly I wanted from him. I didn't even know what I wanted from him, nor did I know exactly what to say at a time like this even if I knew what I wanted. His hands released my wrists and began to travel up my body, first staring at my outer thigh and then back up to my chest. His touch was undeniably pleasurable, and my body was reacting in a way that I never knew it could, but my mentality was screaming at me saying that I wasn't ready for this. I want to be with him like this, I really do, but not right now. Right now, I was scared out of my mind.

"Eren, are you okay?"

Levi snapped me out of my thoughts, and when I looked up at him, I could see the hurt look in his eyes as he reached up and ran his thumb over my wet cheeks. My vision was blurry and I hadn't even realized that I was crying until he wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." He pulled away from me and sat up, moving to the end of my bed and sitting at the edge awkwardly, "I never ever would force you to do something you didn't want me to. If I ever do something you don't like or want, just tell me and I'll stop it then and there, okay?"

He was rambling.

When I sat up, he looked over to me, his face scrunched up into one of worry as he looked for my own emotions to which I wasn't even sure of. All I knew was that I wasn't upset in the least bit at him, if anything I was upset with myself to send the message that I didn't want Levi touching me.

"Levi, stop. Please don't worry about it, I guess I'm just not ready for that yet.. I know you'd never hurt me or do anything I wouldn't want you to do, so please don't worry.." I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, tugging him into my chest as I kissed at his lips sweetly to apologize. He seemed to ease up when I did that, so I kept holding him, making sure to place kisses at his forehead and cheek to show my affection.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, to be honest, I was scared myself." Levi spoke up from nuzzling his face into my chest, wrapping his arms around me even tighter.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm afraid of hurting you," he loosened his grip on my shirt and pulled away a bit to look me in the eyes, "This is the first relationship I've ever really had that I didn't want to fuck the person immediately and then dump them.." His words stung because the thought of him getting in relationships with people just to fuck and dump them right after was a nauseating thought, but atleast he didn't want to do that with me. "You're the first relationship since Petra that I've actually had feelings for, so it scared me to do things with you because I really, _really _don't want to hurt you, Eren. I've fucked up a lot of things in my past, and it seems that everything I touch, breaks. So if you didn't call off what just happened right now, I probably would have, so thanks I guess for saving me the trouble of worrying about hurting your feelings.."

I smiled to him and kissed his lips once again, tugging him back to my chest and leaning back, having him lay on top of me slightly in a comfortable silence. His words made me happy, and it was nice to learn about how he felt about me. He even said that we had a relationship, so he just answered my suspicions of exactly what all of this was.

"I like you, Eren.."

I paused for a moment, feeling my heart quicken and not even caring if Levi could hear the pounding in my chest. When I looked down at him, his face was covered up with his hair, and his ears were pink yet again.

"I like you, too, Levi.."

* * *

Ugh, I'm so sorry for this kinda filler chapter, but I just need to NOT rush things. And that's so hard when you're a writer, because you have all this shit planned in your head, but when you have to write like 14+ pages each chapter, then you run out of those ideas. So I have to drag some stuff out that aren't too big in the plot line because this IS going to be a fairly long story!

ANYWAYS, thank you all for reading once again. I will be updating again as usual next Sunday, because you know, school's a b- word. So, thanks again!

Review, Favorite, and Follow!

Song: Disclosure - Latch Feat. Sam Smith


	10. Nightmare Part 1

Hey lovelies, it's good to be back again! I've been feeling quite sick this weekend, so please bare with me on this chapter. Anyways, thank you for reading up so far, and I hope you enjoy this new update!

* * *

"Eren."

_Levi..._

"Eren, wake up."

_No, let me cuddle you longer.._

"Eren, do I need to get mom to dump cold water on you again?"

The mentioning of cold water snapped me out of my dazed, comatose state of sleep. I looked up from the pillow I was holding so closely to my chest only to see Mikasa's face leaning down to me through my tossled mess of hair. She was already dressed from what I could see, and no matter how heavy my body was, or how tired and reluctant I was, she would force me out of bed somehow.

"I'll get up, okay?" I nustled around in my bed, trying to kick the large comforter off my legs. Once I sat up, I looked back down to my bed to see the pillow I was holding onto so tightly, wrapped up in Levi's shirt. The last time he came over, we all had dinner together, but it ended with an agitated Levi when I spilled water on him. The memory in itself was quite funny because his face got red in embarrassment when the shirt started to cling to him in front of my mom. Even though I had sent him off home in one of my shirts that was way too big for him, he looked absolutely adorable in it. I think he must've forgotten about the shirt when he got changed, but I surely didn't. I had been using it as a cover for my pillow case every night. As stupid as that sounds, it helped me sleep at night and made me more willing to get up in the morning. His scent always calmed me down, and by the time I would wake up, I would actually be well rested.

After I removed my body from my bed, Mikasa finally left my room without another word. She seemed to be in a bad mood this morning. But for whatever reason she's had to hate Levi, she wasn't showing it as badly lately, which I was grateful for.

Whenever Mikasa didn't like someone, she would show it, and she would show it in the most obvious ways possible. Not that I could say anything against it, I did the same shit usually. Though, I haven't felt any anger or hatred in what seems the longest of times now. It's only been a few days since what I guess you could call Levi and I being "official", but I've been the happiest I've probably ever been in my whole life with him. I've also been through a lot of stress with this whole relationship thing. I've dated a girl before back when I was in 6th grade, but she ended up moving away. Not to mention, dating in 6th grade was so much easier than in high school now that I have actual hormones...And my partner happens to be a guy.

I've heard that it would be easier to date someone of the same sex, but in my case, that's not true at all. I have no idea how to treat another man, and I have no idea what I could buy Levi as gifts. With women atleast, I could buy them flowers, chocolates, jewelry and little trinkets that were cutesy and have them swoon over it. With Levi, I had no clue what the fuck he would want. He didn't seem like the type for big fancy gifts, which was good in my case because I'm broke as fuck, but it would be easier to know what to get him if he just told me what he likes.

I sighed out heavily and ran my fingers through my mess of hair. The touch felt greasy and knotted, causing me to cringe with disgust. This is what I get for not showering for _one_ day.

I grabbed my phone and padded to my bathroom, checking the time to make sure I had enough time to get a shower.

_6:15am_

_Good, I have plenty of time._

_..._

When I finished up with my shower, I only got to towel dry my hair because I lost track of time under the hot beads of water hitting against my back. I sighed out and looked in the mirror, combing out my still wet hair, hoping it would dry without curling too bad.

"Eren, hurry up. It's 7:10." Mikasa opened up the bathroom door without any warning, this causing me to scurry behind the door since I was still naked.

"Mikasa, you're supposed to knock first, get out!" My voice didn't mean to rise so loudly, but I seriously didn't want her to see me naked. Seeing family naked is probably one of the scariest things ever, and I would know from personal experience.

"Whatever, just hurry up." She closed the door behind her and I made sure to lock it just incase she decided to come back. I sighed out and put on the clothes I brought in with me, but right when I was fixing to leave the bathroom, I heard a loud buzzing sound against the counter.

**1 New Message!**

Who the heck is texting me this early in the morning?

**Levi: Brat, you missed the Halloween breakfast in the lounge. **

I felt my stomach sink with disappointment as I exited the bathroom and slid on some black Converse. I had forgotten that today was Halloween, let alone there was a breakfast at school that no other students but the office runners could have attended. Despite the grumbling at my stomach, I grabbed my backpack and walked into the living room, seeing Carla sitting at the couch looking upset.

"Aye, Mom. What's wrong?" I looked up to Mikasa who was standing behind the couch with the same expression as her. Their faces were pale and I looked down at the papers scattered out on the coffee table. I reached down to grab one of the papers and got my hand swatted away by Carla.

"Don't worry about it right now, Eren. Get to school. Both of you." Her tone was shaking, but held a certain stern tone to it that I knew I shouldn't question. So, without another word, I headed to the front door and Mikasa followed right behind me silently. Her face looked grave, but I didn't want to mention anything right now because Armin was heading right to our front door. I didn't notice it at first, but it is freezing outside. I opened up the front door once more and grabbed my jacket off the rack and slid it on. I heard a faint sobbing coming from the living room, but I decided to ignore it for now. I couldn't do anything right now with Armin here and my mother the way she is.

"Hey, Eren! How're you?" Armin excitedly asked me, his hair fluttering out from under his beanie. He looked like a little kid when he wore winter-time clothes, but it suited him.

"I'm fine, and you?" We started walking down the pavement to the school in a fast pace since it was so cold out. I myself was even colder than I should have been because of my wet hair, but it was my own fault for not taking advantage and showering last night.

"I'm excited because it's Halloween! Are you guys going to come trick-or-treating with me? Or we could go to the party at school, but the admission to get in is like ten bucks which is ridiculous.." Armin thoughtfully thought of all the options we could do for tonight. I honestly didn't have any costume except the one from last year which was supposed to be a werewolf, but everyone teased me saying I looked like a puppy instead.

"Yeah, we can decide at school. That way we can see what everyone else is doing, right Mikasa?" I looked over to Mikasa who had her red scarf wrapped snuggly around her neck. It amazed me that she still had that thing. Ever since I gave it to her when our family first took her in, she's held onto it every day since. The color had faded out of it, but you could tell she took good care of the now worn material.

I earned just a silent nod from her, noticing how her eyes were darkened even more than they already were naturally. She looked straight forward the whole time we walked to school, and it worried me how distant she seemed, especially since I heard mom crying when I had went back inside for that brief moment.

I pulled out my phone and opened up my messages, realizing I had forgotten to reply back to Levi. I quickly tapped on the screen, hoping he wouldn't be upset with my slow response back.

**Eren: We're at school now. I'll b heading to the office pretty soon - hope u didn't miss me too much ;)**

Right when I turned my screen off, the phone buzzed immediately afterwards. I sighed out softly, looking up and pulling open the door for Armin and Mikasa to walk inside the building as I checked what Levi sent me back.

**Levi: Well then, I think I might just throw away this plate of food I saved for you since you're gonna act like a shitty brat. **

**Eren: NOOOOOOOOO! I'll behave, I promise!**

**Levi: That's what I thought, now hurry up.**

My heart fluttered with joy, feeling happy that Levi took the time to save me a plate of food, which he probably wasn't allowed to do, but did anyways.

"Hey, I gotta get to the office. We can ask what everyone is going to do at lunch today, okay?" I wrapped my arms around Mikasa and Armin, hugging them both before I let go and started to head to the office. I wanted to get food in my stomach immediately.

I reached up to my hair as I walked down the hallway, noticing how the locks were cold and damp still. The ends of my hair were curling even worse than normal, and my hair was starting to grow out to a messy length, but I really didn't care. What I cared about right now was to get some food in my stomach and maybe steal a kiss or two from Levi. We rarely showed affection towards each other, but when we did, it was either during a serious talk or when I would steal kisses or hugs from him. He never resisted them though, which was really surprising the first few times I did it.

I made my way to the front office, going in through the side door so I could sign in that I was here. When I started to head towards the back room where everyone usually was, I was grabbed from behind on my arm. I tensed up and turned around, having to look up to meet eyes with a familiar blond-haired man.

"Hello, Eren. What're you doing for Halloween?" Erwin's deep voice rang through my ears, and for a moment I felt a little weak in the legs. It was awkward to be in a one hand grip at my arm by someone I barely even knew, let alone someone I barely knew that looked like a Greek God.

"I have no clue, I was planning on asking my friends at lunch today what they all wanted to do," I watched closely as he released my arm, and I finally got the chance to step back away from him. He always stood so close to me to where I had to look up just to see his face, it made me feel small when I really was just average height.

"Ah, well Levi, Hanji, and I usually go to one of our houses and have a small party. Counting that Levi refuses to pay ten dollars for the school party and says receiving candy from strangers is disgusting." His smiled almost blinded me and I nodded in agreement, trying to avoid looking up at him.

"Yeah, it sounds like something he would say.." I started to back away inch by inch away from him, but it seemed like he was still walking towards me each time I scooted back.

He was getting way too close for comfort and I felt like I would suffocate just from him standing this close. He needed to get away, because I couldn't promise myself not to punch the shit out of him if he tried to get any closer. Yet, at the same time, I felt like I was unable to move.

"Erwin."

I watched as Erwin snapped his head up away from me, and to the voice that sounded just like Levi's. I turned my head also and saw Levi storming over to me and pushing Erwin back with one hand and wrapping his arm around my waist with the other.

"Oh, hey Levi," Erwin gave Levi a crooked smile, still keeping up his "innocent" act, "I was asking Eren here what he was going to do for Halloween."

"He's going to be spending it around me, that's what he's going to do," Levi hissed out in a bitter tone towards Erwin, tugging me at my waist to lead me to the back room. Erwin followed behind us, but kept his distance thankfully. It seemed Levi and Erwin had some shit going on between them since Erwin has been trying to get closer to me lately. Maybe I could ask him what was wrong later. Right when we were about to enter the back room where we always went, I heard Erwin getting called by the secretary at the end of the hallway.

_Thank God._

"I'm pretty sure your food is cold by now, but oh well, you can eat it anyways." Levi walked into the room and grabbed a plate stacked up with all different types of foods and sweets on it. I felt my stomach grumble just looking at it and I immediately ran over to Levi, grabbing the plate and sitting down behind the desk where everyone usually just alternated sitting at. I looked up to Levi who was leaning up against the wall, eying me as I ate my food happily. The plate was stacked up pretty high, so I figured he tried to get a bit of everything since he didn't know what I liked.

No matter how distracting Levi was, though, I couldn't quite escape the nagging thought in the back of my mind; what was my mom crying about? She was always a strong-willed woman, and I had never seen her cry other than at funerals, which was understandable. I probably shouldn't have left her alone today, but I didn't know what to do. She seemed pretty stern in wanting me to leave, but maybe later on tonight she'll tell me what's wrong. Or maybe I could squeeze out what happened from Mikasa since she seemed like she knew what was going on. Though, I doubt she would tell me since she's just as much of a hard head as I am.

"Brat," I heard Levi call out to me, and when I looked up, he was leaning over the desk and staring at my face, "What the hell's up with you?" I looked around the room and saw that no one else was in there with us.

"I'm just worried about my mom.." I mumbled out lowly, not really wanting to talk about it, but since it was just Levi, I figured it would be just fine.

"What happened? Do I need to fuck someone up?" Levi bitterly asked, crossing his arms and walking around the large desk to come and stand by me. I shook my head tenderly, chewing slowly on a piece of bacon that was on my plate.

In order to change the topic, I put my focus on my plate of food, "You got me a big plate of food and no drink?" I meekly looked up at him and earned a smack to my head that wasn't very gentle at all. I whimpered out and rubbed my head, still feeling the damp texture.

"Why is your hair wet, brat?" I looked up to Levi who was wiping his hand off on his jeans and walking over to his backpack to dig through it.

"I took a shower this morning and didn't have enough time to dry it, does it look bad?"

"You're asking me if you look bad wet?" Levi turned to look at me, his lips turned up in his trademark smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I immediately focused my eyes on my plate of food, not able to look at him anymore.

"No.. I meant my hair.." I looked back up at him to see what he was shuffling around for and noticed a bottle of water in his hand. It wasn't filled up all the way, but he handed it to me either way and ran his hand through my hair once more.

"You can drink out of my bottle, unless you don't want my germs," I blushed and took the bottle, earning a gentle kiss against my cheek. Levi slid his arms around my shoulders from behind, leaning down to breathe against my ear. His hot breath caused me to shiver a bit as I took a drink out of his water bottle, feeling a little too aroused by his gentle touch. It was odd for him to get in an affectionate mood, but I always accepted it since it was really cute to see him try and get my attention.

"You guys are SO CUTE!"

I jumped at the loud outburst that came from the doorway, only to see Hanji standing there with her phone up as she took pictures of us. I quickly hid my face and Levi just stayed still, still draping his arms around my shoulders, though his breath had hitched from being walked in on.

"Hanji, what do you want?" Levi's tone sounded annoyed as he finally released me. I shyly started to pick at the nearly empty plate of food in front of me. All that was left was the cookies that were crowding the plate. I wasn't much of a sweets eater, I liked salty and bitter things more, but I still would eat sweets occasionally.

"Oh, nothing. I was going to dress Eren up for Halloween, but I walked in on a porno!" Hanji hurriedly ran up to me, and I scooted back in my chair, slightly scared from her rapid movements. She wasn't a bad person, but she was very boisterous and a little crazy.

I looked down to a black bag that she had in hand and the familiar white lettering of "Hot Topic" on it. I watched as she dumped a load of clothes and belts out onto the desk. Levi seemed to be annoyed as he dug through the pile, lifting up the belts and then the jacket with a white and blue symbol of wings overlapping eachother on the back. The outfit seemed intricate, and I had no clue what it was from or what the hell it all was, but overall, it looked a lot better than any "werewolf" outfit.

"Hanji, you're really going to make us dress up like that shit again?" Levi huffed out and looked down to me as I scooted the chair up to the desk to look shuffle through all the belts that lay on top.

"This looks like a bitch to put on..." I mumbled out, mostly talking to myself, but also aiming it towards them both.

"It is, trust me. It took me nearly an hour to figure out how to put the shit on the first time," Levi grabbed the water bottle off the desk and took a sip of it, twisting the lid back on tightly before placing it back in his bag.

"I even got costumes for all of your friends, too!" Hanji excitedly started to jump around, shoving the outfit back in the bag and tying it up.

"How do you know my friends?" I nervously looked up at her and she grinned down at me, taking a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Well, I already knew Armin since he's one of the smartest students in the school and all. But, a good scientist does their research thoroughly, especially when it comes to getting clothing sizes! So, naturally, I made outfits for; Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, and Connie! I have the clothes in the back of my car, so at lunch time I'll bring them to them all. Oh yeah, and be sure to-"

"Hanji, shut the fuck up already." Levi hissed out to her, but amazingly, she didn't even flinch at his cold remark yet again. This woman had an amazing immunity against Levi, but I guess you learn to have one after being his friend for a while.

I stood up from the chair and grabbed the bag that Hanji gave me, I placed it down beside my backpack and looked back to Levi who was crossing his arms whilst leaning up against the wall as usual. He looked ticked off, but I couldn't much blame him, Hanji _did_ kind of barge in on us. I didn't mind too much though, it was really nice of her to give me a costume, although I'm not sure about whether or not she got the size right or not.

"Hanji, we need to you to run this to in the library!" One of the secretaries called out to Hanji from the doorway, waving a folder out in the air to capture her attention.

"On it!" Hanji happily ran to the woman and grabbed the folder, waving back to Levi and I before heading out of the room. Once she left, the room was filled with a still silence. Levi was staring down at the bag that Hanji gave me, and I fumbled around with grabbing my plate to throw it away.

"Are you going to wear that tonight?" Levi spoke up with a slightly bitter tone in his voice, but I ignored it, nodding to him with a light smile.

"Yeah, she went out of her way to get everyone matching outfits, so why not?" I looked over to him and noticed the sharp intake of breath he made. He didn't look too pleased about the whole ordeal, but I guess that's because he wouldn't want to dress up anyways.

"What's wrong?" I slowly moved over to him, getting close to his body so I could look down at him and urge an answer out of him. The fact that he had to look straight up to me to see my face made me feel happy, but I couldn't be distracted right now. I needed to get an answer out of him.

"Nothing.. I just wanted to spend Halloween alone."

I tilted my head to him, wondering why the sudden change of heart since he said he was going to be spending time with me today towards Erwin.

"But you said we were going to hang out together tonight.."

"That's what I meant by alone, brat."

He hissed at me, and I immediately wrapped my arms around his body, making sure to press his face into my chest. He was so small and short that I could easily rest my chin on top of his head when we hugged, which is probably one of my favorite things to do. After a while, I felt him slack up and wrap his arms around my waist. He never hugged me anywhere else other than by my waist, and I wondered if that was his way of reminding me that he still held dominance.

He was so perfect in every way to me, and it was moments like these that I treasured so much. It was the few moments with him where he would calm down and let me just hold him that I would remember forever.

* * *

By the time school ended, Hanji and I were able to convince everyone to wear the costume she got us all out to the central park where there would be a Halloween parade. The only distinct differences in each pair of clothing were the under shirts that went before the jackets. Mine in particular had a ragged, well worn look to it and the collar had a bit of it snipped off in the front and tied up with black lace. The beige color to it suited my tan skin and brown hair, and it looked as if Hanji put a lot of effort into everyone's outfits. When I had asked to pay her back the expenses, she insisted that it was fine.

When the final bell rang, Levi escorted me out of the building before too many people would clutter outside. So luckily, he was able to get us both in the car and out of the parking lot before it got too crowded.

"Tell your mom that you're not going to be home until late tonight, it should be fine since today's a Friday.." Levi glanced over to me, occassionally looking down to the bag with my costume in it.

"What? I thought you were going to drop me off at home first."

"No, I'm taking you to my house," Levi spoke with finality in his voice. I was perfectly with fine with him taking me to his home since I've never been there before. Though, wouldn't that mean I would have to meet his parents?

"Do I have to meet your parents..?"

"No, I live by myself," Levi kept a stoic expression on his face as he drove, carefully turning down an unfamiliar road that the trees were dying out on. Though, it wasn't unusually to see dead trees since it was now the very end of October. Dead branches hung over the paved path and the autumn sky lit up in an orange hue yet again. It was beautiful outside, and I bet it looked even more beautiful during winter time.

"Why do you already live alone?" I dared to ask him the question that was nagging at the back of my head. It could have been a mistake to ask him, but I wanted to learn more about his life since I had no clue what his home life was like.

"I prefer to not be within a mile radius of my father... And... My mother is gone." His voice hitched when he began to talk about his mother, and I could tell he really cared about her. I wondered what she passed from, but I knew it was a touchy subject and I didn't want to push my luck by making him mad on a night that we were supposed to be having fun on.

"So how'd you afford to live alone? Is your family really that rich that you can afford two houses?" I faced my attention to out the passenger side window, slightly wondering how far a drive it is down this long, curvy path to his house.

"It would take about five more houses to buy and furnish before we would notice a dent in the budget," Levi finally turned one more slightly sharp turn and right as he did, a driveway appeared right in front of us. The driveway lead up to a two car garage that was connected to a giant white and black victorian-styled home. The house had a giant porch surrounding the whole house, and each intricate design in the poles were highlighted with pure white. I could tell it was a three-story home at least, but what made me worry slightly was the fact that Levi lived alone in this giant home. Wouldn't that get lonely? But wait..

"What about Nicholas, your butler?"

"He's my father's butler. I just call him up to do shit for me sometimes." Levi shrugged it off as he turned off the car in the driveway, opening up his door and locking it when I got out with him.

He lead me up the steps to what I figured was his front door and unlocked it, stepping inside and immediately cursing, "Shit, it's cold as fuck in here." I ignored his comment and looked around the house. Even without the factor of the house being legit cold, I could tell the atmosphere was cold and detached, just like Levi. Everything was black and white, just like the exterior, save for the tints of navy blues that helped design some of the furniture. It really must be lonely living in this house alone. Despite the detached and spotless appearance, the home was beautiful. The entryway had a long carpet leading up to the first row of stairs and a chandelier hanging above the rectangular room on the high cieling. All the tables were either black or mahogany brown, and all I could think about was what I could do to liven up this house. I kept imagining placing vases on each table and filling them up with brightly colored flowers, putting woven baskets filled with fruit in the kitchen, adding colorful, vibrant paintings of greens and blues on the wall. Anything to add a touch of me to his life.

When Levi came back from adjusting the thermostat, I was busy looking around the large living room that held a white couch and navy blue side chairs. "You better hurry up, it's going to take you a long time getting the straps on."

I turned around and met eyes with Levi who was stripped from his jacket. He turned away from me and motioned with his hand to follow. I grabbed my backpack and the Hot Topic bag that held the costume in it, walking behind Levi who was leading me up the stairs and down one of the hallways that only had three doors in it. He opened up the first door to the right and when I looked inside, there was a large bedroom in front of me. A giant bed with black bed posts and navy blue satin sheets was placed against the wall in a perfectly centered position. A large slide open closet was beside the bed and on each side was a side table with intricately designed lamps.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I'll help you with the straps when you get to that part." I watched as Levi began to dig through his closet, pulling out a fairly large box that must've had the costume in it. I set my bags on his bed, digging through the Hot Topic bag to pull out the shirt. It felt a little embarrassing to be changing in front of Levi, but we were in a relationship and he was a guy also, so it shouldn't matter too much, right?

As I slid off my shirt and folded it back up, I looked back to Levi who was now watching me with a low glint in his eyes, though, when he saw me, he averted his eyes off my body.

I was able to get dressed in the shirt and white pants pretty quickly, surprised at how Hanji was able to get the size correct. Levi got his clothes on also, quickly strapping all the belts on. I was surprised at how clean his top was compared to mine, not to mention the cravat he wore made him look very aristocrat-like. It looked as if Hanji purposely changed shirt-types to indicate what class everyone was in, me being a fairly low one probably.

Once he finished up his outfit, he grabbed the top belts for the upper body, helping me slide on the straps and buckling them fairly tightly. I never would have figured out what goes to what because there were so many places to hook each strap, not to mention some areas were to be twisted.

After about thirty minutes of just trying to get the straps on, I finally had everything on correctly. Levi had a full body mirror hanging lowly against his wall, and when I looked in it, I was amazed at how well designed the clothes were. Even though they were uncomfortable as all hell, I still really liked the look.

"Do you like it?" Levi spoke up from behind me, also fitting his body in the mirror as he adjusted his cravat and straightened out his clothes.

"Yeah, these outfits are really well made and awesome! We're supposed to be soldiers, right?" I walked over to Levi's bed and sat down on it, immediately sinking in the mattress.

"Yes.. The outfits are actually based on this stupid game we used to play when we were kids. Hanji just took it a next step farther when she got reminded of it by Petra last year." Levi started to pace back and forth as he spoke, looking as if he was trying to remember something. I didn't ask him why he was pacing, though, I was too wrapped up in how soft his bed was.

I reached over on the bed and grabbed my phone and immediately felt a sinking in my chest, "Shit! I forgot to text mom.."

**Mama Bear: Eren, where are you? **

**Mama Bear: Eren, I hope you're safe, text me back when you can ok sweetheart? **

Levi crawled onto the bed and looked over my shoulder, scoffing out as soon as he read my messages. I looked over to him curiously, wondering what the heck he was shaking around for.

"Mama Bear? Really, Jaeger? What are you, like five years old?" Levi covered his mouth with his hand, covering up what I would like to think was a smile.

"Hey, don't make fun of me for loving my mom," I crossed my arms and turned my head, pretending to be upset with him. Right as I was going to text my mother back, I felt Levi place his hand on my thigh and his lips press to my cheek.

"Alright, let's hurry up though, I still gotta get make up on us both."

I looked up to Levi who was now standing in front of me for a moment before turning towards what I suspected was the master bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Before I got up to follow behind him, I quickly typed a reply to Carla.

**Eren: Hey ma, sorry for not texting you, I got distracted. I'm at Levi's house getting ready for tonight. My group of friends will be at central park for the Halloween festival. Hope you're feeling better, we can talk when I get home tonight :) 3 Love you!**

**Mama Bear: Okay! Have fun sweet heart, love you too. **

I turned off my phone when I got reassurance from my mother. Atleast it seemed like she was back to normal from the way she was messaging me. I sat my phone back on the bed and walked into the bathroom, slightly amazed at how beautiful it was. On one side, it had a huge bathtub sitting alone and on the other side there was a huge shower. Even in the middle, the sink and counter tops were unneccesarily big.

I looked over to Levi who had a bag out on the counter that was filled up with all kinds of make up. He was dragging what looked like liquid eyeliner over his top eyelids in a thin line, and when I walked over to him, he put down the pen.

"Why do you have so much make up?" I began to dig through the bag, looking at all the different kinds of brushes, foundations, and powders. When I looked back up to Levi, you could definitely tell he was wearing a thin line of eyeliner, counting that his eyes normally were quite small and sharp, but now they looked more full.

"Halloween is my favorite holiday, it's the one time of year that people like me can dress up how I normally would without being labeled as a freak show. Though, I could give a fuck about what people think of me." Levi casually started to add what was labeled as foundation on his nose and cheeks, smearing it in evenly and grabbing a brush and a dark brown looking powder. I watched closely as he began to contour his nose and cheeks, making his face look even more defined than it already was.

"When I was around your age, I was really into drag. It's actually one of the few things that make me feel alive, but I don't do it anymore." Levi smeared in some of the dark powder to fade it out a bit and washed off his hands of any makeup residue.

"Why don't you do it anymore?" I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, watching him in the mirror as I rested my chin on his head. He almost looked like a completely different person with just that little bit of makeup, but he looked alive I must admit. I could tell he had a lot of experience with makeup with how fast and easily he was putting everything on. I had a feeling if I tried to do what he was doing, I'd end up looking like a clown.

"When I associated myself with drag, I associated myself with a lot of bad people along with it. You already know that I've been around the block when it comes to sexual favors, so you can get an idea of what exactly happened," he took a deep breath and paused for a moment, so I figured he was done talking for now.

"I don't care about what you di-"

"No, shut up. I know you're jealous over the thought of me being with other people, I know exactly how you feel. You want to support me, but still the thought lingers at the back of your mind, doesn't it?" He stopped again and pulled away from me, walking over to the cabinet above the sink and putting the bag away in the very back.

"What I'm getting at is...I'm not going back to drag because it reminds me of things I don't want to remember. The only time I even allow myself to wear make up is on Halloween."

I sighed out lowly and looked over to Levi who was staring at himself in the mirror. He seemed to be really serious with this topic, and I knew that it had affected him deeply in his past. I never really thought of Levi as the type to be into drag, but I guess that just shows how little I even knew about him. Though, it was nice that he finally was opening up a little bit to me. I wanted to keep learning about him, and I wanted to know things about him that no one else knew, and to hold those secrets in my heart as my own. I didn't know if he wanted to learn anything about me, but I considered myself a fairly boring guy. I didn't hold any drama in my life, I didn't do anything bad other than fighting. I was just a typical guy compared to Levi who was just a bunch of surprises.

"Levi.. Honestly, compared to you, I'm like a newborn baby. I haven't experienced near as much heartbreak as you. Isn't that okay, though? I have no reason to leave you if that's what you're worried about. You can be a dick, but so can I. And you already know that I'm hard-headed, so fighting for you is something that would come naturally to me.." I lightly itched the back of my head and offered him a reassuring smile, but he just looked at me with the same distrusting, stoic look in his eyes.

"Quit worrying, brat. You look like you're going to shit yourself," Levi sighed out and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder as he looked up to me, "Thanks, though. You don't have to freak out every time I tell you something about my past, I'm not someone who can break down from a shitty past."

I nodded and gave him a light hug, immediately hearing a loud buzzing coming from the bedroom. I released the raven-haired male beside me and quickly jogged into the bedroom, grabbing my phone and answering it before even checking who was calling me.

**Hanji: "Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"**

I jumped slightly at the loud calling, immediately recognizing the tone of voice as Hanji's.

"Hanji, how'd you get my number?"

**Hanji: "A true magician never reveals their secrets!"**

"I thought you were a scientist.."

**Hanji: "That, too!"**

I rolled my eyes and sighed out heavily, looking to Levi who was grabbing his things and watching me with an annoyed look in his eyes, "Why'd you call me again?"

**Hanji: "Oh yeah! You guys need to hurry up, everyone's starting to show up and it's cold out here."**

I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at the time, immediately starting to panic, "Shit, I didn't realize what time it was! We'll hurry up now, sorry for making you guys wait! Bye-bye!"

**Hanji: "Awe, you say "Bye-bye?" That's so cute Eren! Bye-bye to you, too!" **

I hung up the call quickly, making sure to save her phone number to my contacts as I grabbed my bags and adjusted one of the straps that felt a little loose.

"Let's go."

* * *

As soon as Levi and I got to the park, it took a little while to find a parking place since the whole park was filled up with people in costumes and booths with candy. It seemed like they even set up a big haunted house towards the center of the park that had a fairly long line of people waiting at it. When Levi finally found a parking spot towards the back, we got out and started to walk towards the front gate where our group of eight other people were dressed up all in uniform.

"Eren!" Armin immediately saw me and was excitedly jumping around. From what I could see, everyone's costumes fit them perfectly. It made me wonder how Hanji was able to get information so secretively or guess people's sizes so easily.

"Hey, Armin, your outfit looks good on you," I smiled down at Armin who was gleaming with happiness and excitement. It was cute how excitable he could get sometimes, especially when it came to dressing up in things.

"Thanks, you look great too. So, why were you and _Levi_ late?" He purred out Levi's name to insinuate that we were doing something unspeakable. For being so innocent and sweet, sometimes he was a big pervert without even realizing it. It was understandable, though, counting that Levi and I were in a relationship and we were the only ones late.

"Honestly, we were talking about some serious stuff.." I mumbled out and looked up to everybody who was beginning to walk towards the center of the park. Sasha and Connie had immediately grabbed one of the Halloween bags that they were passing out at the gate to get candy in, and headed straight for the candy booths. Mikasa was heading over towards Armin and I, and Levi was walking over to Petra, Erwin, and Hanji. Despite knowing that Levi didn't like to trick-or-treat, he still grabbed one of the bags and throughout the whole time we were retrieving candy, he willingly got some from each booth.

"I thought you didn't like getting candy from strangers." I whispered down to Levi who was walking beside me now.

"I don't, but it's free candy. Plus, I can just give away all of it at the end to you overgrown children," Levi spoke with a dull tone in his voice.

When I looked down at him for a little while longer, I noticed his eyes actually held a tint of happiness in them. I was getting good enough at reading his eyes to where I could tell his emotions now, but it wasn't that big of an accomplishment counting that all of his long-term friends could already do that.

Throughout the whole term of retrieving candy from the booths, we got stopped several times by pedestrians to get pictures of our whole group since everyone was matching. There were ten of us total, and the big cluster of white pants, belts, and boots really did stand out from the crowd of randomized outfits. Everybody was more than willing to have other people take pictures except Levi who felt awkward to get in a pose with everyone, especially since he had to stand in the front since he was the shortest.

Before we decided to go to the haunted house, we were immediately attacked by a group of what seemed like freshmen girls from our school who lead everyone over to the pinned off area of what seemed to be musical chairs. My inner child came out and the few people who didn't seem all for the idea, A.K.A Levi, got pulled into the game by me. They put out nine chairs to start with since there were ten of us, and when they started to blare the music, lots of people started to crowd around and watch all of us play. The first one out was Petra, then Armin. Levi was able to last every round because of him being one of the swiftest out of everyone. The final round ended up being Mikasa and Levi, and I knew it was going to be a fierce battle between them. If it was Mikasa versus anyone else, she would've just let them win probably, but since it was against Levi, I could tell she was going to try hard her way through it. Levi had an apathetic look on his face throughout the whole game, and when the music started to play once more, he slowly started to encircle the chair, keeping his eye on Mikasa's movements. While Mikasa was rushed and hurrying her way around the chair each time, Levi was slowly pacing around it like he didn't care at all. If anything, the stare off between them was intense, and anyone could tell that they had a rivalry going between them.

Right as the music stopped, Mikasa hurled herself at the seat, but Levi simply side stepped once, claiming the seat before she could even touch it. It amazed me how quick Levi was, and his movements through the whole game were done with seemingly slow motions, but at the last second, he would jerk his hip down.

"And we have a winner! Here's your prize!" The girl walked up to Levi and handed him a giant stuffed bear with a witch hat on and tucked in the arm was a huge Hershey's bar. I looked back over to Mikasa who was standing beside Armin, looking pissed off about losing, but I couldn't much blame her; I was pissed too when I got shoved out of the chair by Sasha.

Levi walked over to me, holding the big teddy bear out to me while avoiding any eye contact. I smiled brightly, happily taking the bear and holding onto it tightly.

"Awe! Look at my two little gay boys being cute!" Hanji swooned beside us and when I looked behind her, I saw Erwin looking down at us with an unreadable look in his eyes. He had been ignoring me this whole trip, which I was grateful for, but I was even more suspicious of him now that he was eying Armin. He gave off this creepy stalker vibe sometimes, but I guess that was just my own opinion of him. Everyone else seemed to really like him, so I don't know why I felt so irritated now that he was paying attention to my best friend.

"Shut up, Hanji." Levi hissed out to Hanji who was still fangirling over how "cute" we were. I sighed out and held the bear to my chest, placing the huge Hershey's bar in my bag so it wouldn't fall.

We all decided to end the night with the haunted house, so I had to mentally prepare myself not to be a complete wuss during the experience. Levi looked as calm as ever, his arms crossed casually as we all waited in line. When we finally got motioned to go inside, the whole place was dark and lit up only by candles and lanterns. A few screams emitted from past the walls, causing me to tense up. Levi walked beside me the whole time, seemingly unbothered by the whole thing. We got to a long walkway that was lit up with blue streaming lights on the walls. It seemed like it was harmless, but as we got halfway down, someone jumped out that was camouflaged as the wall at Armin. Armin proceeded to squeak and hold onto Mikasa who looked apathetic about the jumpscare. The hallway then opened up to a stage where a girl in a torn white dress ran out from it, screaming continually as she got chased by a man with an axe. Naturally, she tripped behind a chair and the man made a chopping motion down at her and then looked to our group who was intently watching. He growled and pointed behind us. We all looked behind where he was pointing and I immediately jumped because a tall man was standing behind us holding a chainsaw. He cranked it loudly and held it up in the air, this causing me to run like hell away from him. I didn't know where Levi went, but everyone else seemed to be scared like me as we ran down the hallway. Right when we got close to the end, though, another person jumped out. It seemed to be another woman, but she was wearing a long black wig and her face had make up on it to give the effect of it being shredded off. I held my breath and clenched tightly on the teddy bear Levi gave me until I felt a hand press up against my back.

"Eren, calm down. This is all fake shit," I looked back and saw Levi standing there, rubbing my back slowly to calm down my nerves. I had to admit that it helped a little bit, but I just wanted to get out of this place. It felt like we've been in here for hours honestly, but maybe that's just because I was scared out of my mind right now.

Marco and Jean came up behind us, seemingly not as freaked out by the whole thing as I was. "Is little Eren scared by a few little jump scares?" Jean spoke up in his stupid ass taunting voice, making sure to reach up and pinch my cheeks to prove his point. I let out a big huff of air and allowed Erwin and Petra to walk in front of us. Petra was holding onto Erwin's arm, clearly freaked out about this whole thing since she was trying to convince everyone not to go through the haunted house.

Right as we neared the exit sign that lead back outside, a man in a dirtied up, shredded clown suit jumped out at Jean. The clown was laughing as he spewed what I guess was fake blood from his mouth and let it drip down on the ground and onto his clothes. Jean screamed in probably the highest tone I've ever heard a guy scream, and I swear at that moment my life was complete.

Karma was a bitch.

Everyone else started to laugh as we exited through the back door and was greeted by a girl wearing a vampire outfit, "Thanks for coming by!" She handed out a little bag filled up with candies and stickers to everyone and I put mine in the already filled up bag full of candy. I honestly had more luck getting candy here than I ever did trick-or-treating, though, eating this much candy would be a heart attack waiting to happen.

"So Jean, what was that about being scared?" I began to chuckle and everyone who heard me pitched in with the laughter.

"Shut up, he jumped like right out in my face.." Jean pouted and crossed his arms, looking away from everyone with an annoyed expression on his face.

As we all decided to head for the exit, Erwin stopped us all and smiled, getting everone's attention before speaking up, "Who's up for pizza?"

"WE ARE!" Sasha and Connie rammed their way up to the front, raising their hands excitedly. I looked over to Levi, noticing how he was giving an apathetic look about the offer. I was hungry, though, and pizza sounded really good right now.

"Well, it's usually tradition for us to go over to one of our houses for Halloween, so I was thinking we should come to mine for the rest of the night. We can order up some pizza, how does that sound?" Everyone nodded in agreement, Sasha and Connie especially.

By the time that we got out of the parking lot and started to follow behind everyone's groups of cars, it was already 7:45pm. I made sure to text mom to tell her where I was at since she was always a worry wart when it came to me leaving the house, but not Mikasa since she is more responsible than I am.

**Eren: Hey ma, everyone is going to Erwin's house to eat some pizza and hang out for a little while longer. I've got a lot of candy, so you can have some too!**

For some reason, whenever I sent Mom that last message, I felt a twinge in my heart. It probably was just my imagination, but I couldn't escape the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Er...I'm sorry. That's all I can say for this next shit that's going to be happening.

Anyways, thanks for reading yet again!

Favorite, Follow, and Review!

Seriously, review. Replace my blood with your kind words.


	11. Nightmare Part 2

Hello my little lovelies! I got so much wonderful feedback from you all since the last chapter, and honestly, I didn't even expect to get half as much attention as I do right now. Ever since I posted chapter ten, lots of people have been freaking out, so I hope this new chapter helps answer some of the unfollowed questions from part one of this storyline.

* * *

The party at Erwin's house was loud and exciting, and for a few moments, I was able to forget about how my mother never texted me back. She always texted me back, no matter what. She brought her phone everywhere with her, and I do mean _everywhere_, so why wasn't she replying to me now? Everytime I would glance over to Mikasa, she would be holding the same melancholy expression as I, but it would always be directed towards me. I hated when she did that, I didn't want her worrying about me. What I wanted was to go up to her and ask what the hell happened, but I knew deep down it wouldn't really help the mood of this party if she started talking about whatever Mom was crying about this morning.

Levi stayed beside me the whole party, save for the few times he'd get pulled away by Hanji or Petra, but it was fine with me. I could tell he noticed how down I was, and I was glad he never asked about it.

I sat snuggly against the huge sofa in the living room, watching everybody walk around with plates of pizza in their hand or drinks in their hand while dancing around like idiots. Mikasa sat on the other sofa near me, watching them with disinterest and occasionally, Armin would come over to check on us both. Tonight, he was hanging around Erwin, the damned Greek God. I didn't want Armin ending up getting in a relationship with that Erwin guy because I knew he'd just break his heart, but I have no reason to try and stop him from being happy because he hadn't said a single word against Levi.

I noticed as I was watching the group that Jean and Marco had disappeared from the area and no one but me seemed to notice. I began to laugh to myself, thinking of what exactly they could be doing right now. Nothing innocent is what I decided on.

"You have a really creepy laugh and smile," I looked up and saw Levi standing in front of me and immediately sitting down far closer than I would have expected him to.

"Thanks, baby cakes," I spoke with the most sarcastic tone in my voice I could possibly muster up as I stole Levi's drink away from his grasp, taking a sip of the bitter tea in the cup. I earned a quite rough punch to the thigh as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders to bring me closer.

"Don't ever call me that again, brat," Levi spoke with finality in his voice as he stole back his tea, "So why were you laughing like that? You've had a stick up your ass the whole time and when I come back you're laughing like a mental patient in an asylum."

The grip around my shoulders tightened and pulled me even closer, this causing me to rest my head on his chest slightly. It was weird for him to be showing affection like this, but it was nice.

"I noticed Jean and Marco have been gone from the group for a long time now and I was laughing at what they could be doing," I was trying to keep from laughing too much more while Levi was holding me since I didn't want to shake him around with a drink in his hand.

"Probably fucking."

"Yeah, probably..." My voice came out a little lower than I wanted to, the nagging thought creeping back up into my head; _Does taking it up the ass hurt?_ Of course, I could never ask Levi that for it would be far too embarrassing. It probably would hurt, but from what little gay porn I've seen, they made it seem otherwise...Though, that one time in the shower didn't feel all too bad...

"Aye, Eren," Levi flicked my ear with his hand that was drooping around my shoulders.

"Huh?" I looked up to see his face and noticed his eyes were looking at me with a slightly stoic, yet concerned expression.

"What the fuck you staring off at?" He was glancing over at the wall I was staring at, not being able to find anything interesting about it.

"Oh, nothing.. I was just thinking," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, unable to come up with a better excuse than that.

His eyebrows furrowed back like they always did, and he just shrugged it off as usual. He never asked too many questions, which was nice of him and I appreciated it more than he would ever know.

* * *

The end of the party neared and I was getting very sleepy, I actually had dozed off a few times in Levi's arms, but got woken up by someone talking just a little too loudly for me to keep the state of sleep. The party itself was very nice and everyone held a good attitude through it, not to mention Mikasa actually didn't make a single rude remark or mean look towards Levi the whole party, which was really surprising.

When we all were heading outside to leave, I immediately shivered at the blast of cold air. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time and right as the bright screen flashed over me, I felt a wave of relief and happiness.

**Mama Bear: Hey sweetie, I didn't see your message because I fell asleep. You better save me some candy!**

I had forgotten all about checking the time as I quickly replied back to my mom, more than happy to know that she was alright.

**Eren: I haven't ate any of it so you can have a bunch of it. I'm heading home right now :)**

"Eren, come on, we gotta get home." Mikasa spoke up behind me, trying to lead me over to our shared car. We were only fifteen, yes, but Mikasa had her permit already and was a very safe driver unlike me, who can barely even turn the car without running something over.

"Hold on, I have to say goodbye to Levi.." I raised my finger up to Mikasa as I jogged over to Levi who already has walked away from us both. He wasn't the type to wait on someone when he already was heading somewhere, so I shouldn't have been surprised when he already slipped into his car.

I held my hand up to him as I walked around his car to talk to him on the side that he was on. He kept the door open as he waited for me, his eyes following every movement I made which made me feel a bit awkward. I didn't like it when he stared at me like that, it felt like he was undressing me with his eyes and that was just too embarrassing to even think about.

"Hey.." I breathed out softly, leaning down so my head peeked inside the chilly car.

"Hey, what do you need, kiddo?" The engine cranked lowly, starting up the car as Levi turned the ignition. His seatbelt was already on and he looked like he was ready to go on and leave.

"I just wanted to say good night is all," I shrugged a bit, trying to act nonchalant about the fact that I really wanted to talk to Levi even longer. I would never admit that, though.

He stared at me in silence for what seemed to be far longer than needed, examining my eyes with those beautiful steel cold eyes that reminded me of a light rain in winter.

"I guess I gotta go no-" I felt a light tug at the back of my head as I got pulled down, and right when I was going to say something once more, I breathed in and smelt that familiar scent of peppermint and cologne. I was expecting a kiss, but when I opened up my eyes, I saw his eyes and face even closer than before. Our foreheads were pressed together and his hand was moving through my locks of hair as he stayed silent for a moment.

A sharp breath of air was taken in through his lips as he nudged his nose against mine and released me, "I don't like to talk about myself as you may know already, but I can listen to you talk for hours. If you need me, call."

I stood back up in surprise, gripping on the edge of the car door in slight frustration, "Why are you saying this shit?"

"Don't worry about it right now, night." He grabbed the car door from my hands and slammed it shut, putting the car in reverse and immediately pulling out of the driveway. I watched his expression as he drove away, it was one I've never seen before; he almost looked worried.

I sluggishly pulled myself over to Mikasa and I's car, opening up the passenger seat and sliding in with a deep huff of air. I didn't expect my mood to go from upset, to happy, to angered and confused within an hour time period, but look where I am now I guess.

"Get your seatbelt on," Mikasa spoke with her usual tone of voice, demanding and ghostly at the same time as she turned on the car and immediately reached to turn on the heat. It was so cold outside that I could almost see my breath even inside the car, but the warm air blowing against me as the car heated up was a big relief.

Mikasa drove out of the large, circular driveway and finally got on the main road back to our house. The car was silent, no music was playing, very few cars were still on the streets, and it was pitch black outside other than flickering street lamps and headlights of cars passing by to light up the night. I looked over to Mikasa, noticing how the grip on the steering wheel wasn't as relaxed as it usually was.

"Eren,"

I jumped a bit, hearing her voice crack through the low humming of gravel against the tires on the car, "Yeah?"

"Did Levi say anything to you?" The low tone in her voice sounded grave, and she almost looked like she wanted to cry, but I kept my eyes averted from her so I wouldn't urge any unwanted tears out.

"Not really, he was acting a bit weird, but no.."

"I..." She breathed out through her nose, making sure to give well-timed signals to turn as she neared our house more and more, "I was wrong."

Her words sent a shiver down my spine for some reason, it was rare when Mikasa would admit that she was wrong about something, _very rare_. So rare that I almost wanted to laugh at this moment in hysteria.

"Wrong about what exactly?" I looked over to her and saw that she didn't look so pissed off and upset anymore.

"Levi.. I was wrong about Levi," Mikasa spoke with a low whisper, making it hard for me to even catch what she said.

"Huh?"

"Levi isn't as bad as I thought he was. I mean, I still don't like him, but... I'll accept both of you being in a relationship.." Mikasa's voice was soft.

"What the fuck is this all about? Just earlier you hated his guts, and now you're both acting weird and you actually accept him now?" I was fuming, nothing bothered me more than people keeping secrets behind my back, and now two people who I hold dear to me were doing just that.

Mikasa stayed silent as she turned the car finally into our driveway, immediately turning the ignition off and opening the door to get out.

She ignored me.

The way she didn't even turn to look at me as she walked up the front doorsteps made me even more furious. I know I shouldn't be as mad as I am right now, but I've had enough of this constant sneaking around and hiding things from me. It wasn't fair that I always was being protected from Mikasa and now Levi. It made me feel weak and helpless, but I'm not weak nor helpless at all. I'm stronger than they think and I can handle whatever they throw at me..

Atleast I thought that.

Mikasa and I walked inside our house and hung up our jackets. The cold breeze of air made me shiver a bit, but I was used to the freezing temperatures that our mother kept it. The crisp air made me calm down a bit, knowing that I was in the safe haven of our home.

Carla padded downstairs in her house shoes, her hair knotted, eyes dark, and skin pale. She looked like she was half dead.

"Ma, are you alr-"

"Did you tell him..?" Carla interrupted me with haste, immediately padding over to the couch where the same documents that were laying there this morning still resided. I watched closely as she sat down in front of them and picked them up, her hands shaking a bit from what I could notice.

"No, I kept my promise." Mikasa stepped back away from us, her arms crossed and her mouth turned into a frown.

Carla nodded with a weak smile, running her fingers through her tangled dark brown hair as she looked back up to me, "What the fuck are you guys hiding from me?"

"Eren, you might want to sit down.." Carla looked up to me and as our eyes met, I could see the pain hiding deep in hers.

"No, I'm going to stand up, now tell me."

I was angry, probably the angriest I've been since I was a problematic child. It was almost like they were trying to agitate me, but they weren't. They weren't and that's what's fucked up about this whole situation.

Carla sighed out heavily and I watched as she scanned her eyes over the papers in front of her. Mikasa moved over to the kitchen to grab a drink probably and right when she left, Carla opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't know how to put this.. But.. Your father and I are getting a divorce."

Disbelief.

Hatred.

Anger.

Worry.

Sadness...

Many more emotions washed over me at this time, but since I didn't have a strong vocabulary, and the fact that I was blacked out from my emotions and what was around me, I couldn't formulate anything else. It was just me, in my subconscious, stuck in time asking why. Why does this have to happen now? Why are they divorcing? Why can't they just be happy together like they've always been? Before I even knew it, those words were spilling out of my mouth, and even before that, I realized that I was sitting down on the ground, Mikasa hovering over me with shards of what seemed like a picture frame scattered around us. My hearing was busted out, so everything Mikasa was seemingly yelling at me for were quickly muted. The only thing I could focus on was what came to me as a faint crying over Mikasa's shoulders. I couldn't formulate a sentence, all that was happening to me was the regaining of my senses. It felt like I've been stuck in this situation for hours, but in reality, probably only a few minutes.

My sense of touch came to me first: A hot liquid was streaming down my cheeks, only what I could fathom as tears. My head was pounding with the worst migraine I've ever had, and when I looked down, I had a huge gash of cuts on my hand that was numb to the core.

Sight was next: While everything was blurry before, my vision finally cleared up. I peeked over Mikasa's shoulders to see Carla, my beloved mother, curled up on the couch crying. Mikasa was still shaking me, and all I got from what she was mouthing was "Stop."

Everything else slowly came back to me except hearing. I didn't want to hear anything, nor did I want anyone to talk to me with this horrid migraine. When I stood up, Mikasa backed off of me, watching closely. The only thing I wanted to do right now was to get out of this house, to clear my mind, to wake up from this nightmare.

I grabbed my jacket off the rack and opened up the front door, right when the blast of cold autumn air hit me is when my regained my hearing.

"Eren, wait!"

_Slam._

My tears were dried to my face, and the cold air bit at my cheeks. I dragged myself to start to walk down the street, I needed to get away from that house, those memories, the thoughts of my parents not being together. I patted my jeans and sighed out thankfully that my phone was still in my pocket. I checked the time and realized that it was already 1:45am. Far too late to be walking down the street alone, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to take a break from all of this pain. I just hope that I'll wake up in my bed soon from this hellish nightmare.

I made my way to the gas station that was probably about a mile away from our house and stopped at the curb, sitting down on it while breathing out of my mouth to watch my breath float out into the air. It was now 2:05am, and I was freezing, but I didn't want to go home. I thought of everything but the divorce. Somehow, I was numb to the core from the freezing air outside. Emotional and physically, I didn't care, and I didn't feel anything. That was, until my phone started to vibrate in my hand.

**12 Missed Calls**

I sighed out a bit, looking down at my phone and looking at all the missed calls from Mikasa. She worried too much, but I guess I couldn't blame her. If she acted like I did and stormed out, I'd be worried, too. I didn't want to go back home tonight, I just wanted to spend atleast one day away from there, then I would go back and apologize. But right now, I couldn't face my mother after what I did, nor Mikasa.

_If you need me, call._

Those words flashed across my mind, and daringly, I thought about actually calling Levi. He wouldn't come get me though, not this late. He was probably asleep by now and I didn't want to wake him up, but I yearned to hear his voice. I wanted to hear him reassure me about everything as cheesy as that sounded. I could try though, right? Maybe he wouldn't be too mad at me..

I took a deep breath as I hesitated to press the call button, but I figured if I was going to do it, then I might as well get it over with. My thumb hit the call button, and as I brought my phone up to my ear, I looked down at my left hand that was still bleeding. The sting of the cuts were starting to form, and the ringing continued for quite a long time.

_Figures, I knew he'd be asleep.._

"Hello?" Right as I was going to close my phone, I heard a groggy, soft voice on the other end of the phone. The tone was just like Levi's, but it was softened and right before I could say anything, I heard a yawn on the other end. What I'd do to see Levi right now..

"Levi, it's Eren..." This was the first time I used my voice since I left the house, and I immediately regretted that decision because I sounded like I was going to cry again. I didn't know why, but speaking made me want to curl up and die.

"Did they tell you?"

His voice immediately went back to how it always is, and I could hear from his side that he was getting up and moving around now.

"Yeah..But how did you know?"

"Mikasa and I had a little talk alone at Erwin's place when you were talking to Armin. Are you at home?" Levi immediately changed the topic, and I sighed out, looking back at the gas station sign to make sure which one I was at.

"I'm at the Exxon closest to my house.."

"Why the fuck are you there this late?"

"I kinda got mad and stormed out..." I meekly spoke, slightly ashamed for my behavior earlier, but it was slightly justified to be angry since they were keeping that secret from me.

"Whatever, I'll come pick you up. Stay there, brat," Levi hung the call up immediately after that, and I sighed out. I didn't expect him to come get me like that. I figured he would be mad at me for waking him up, but no; he didn't even mention getting woke up.

My phone had stopped receiving missed calls, but now I was getting a few text messages from Mikasa.

**Mi Casa: Where are you? Please be safe. Mom said you don't have to come home tonight if you don't want to, just be safe and don't sleep on the streets or anything. We love you, Eren.**

Her message made me tear up a bit, but it was unusual, I figured she would be yelling at me. She wasn't, though. She was just worried about me, and it made me realize that I was the problem here. There was no justification for what I did, and there's no way that I could get across that I regret it as much as I do now. The least I could do would tell them I'm alright for now.

**Eren: I'm staying with Levi tonight. I'm so sorry for what I did, I love you both..I'll be back tomorrow.**

I closed off my phone and looked up to the sky. The stars were shining dimly, almost like they were trying to communicate with me, but that would be stupid. Though, it did give me some peace of mind for now.

* * *

**Levi's POV**

_"I don't approve of you and Eren, but you make him happy, happier than I've ever seen him. Don't screw this up."_

_I'm a peace of shit, and I've done a lot of shitty things in my past, but hurting Eren is something I wouldn't do on purpose ever. _

_"Good, now listen, he's going to need you more than ever for a long while now. Even more so than me, and as much as I hate to say it, I think you'll be good for it. When our mom tells him about the divorce tonight, I'm not expecting a good outcome."_

_I'm not either, but I'll do my best to help him._

_"Levi, just what exactly are your feelings for Eren?"_

...

Memories from the party earlier resonated in my mind. As much as I hated to say it, I really respected Mikasa for being so protective over Eren, but I'll be damned if I end up hurting that kid. I am already an adult, and I've already seen and been through so much more than that kid that it's quite ironic. Maybe it was innocence and obvious easy life that he had that attracted me, or maybe it was his bold, hard-headed personality, or maybe everything about him. Definitely the last one.

I had rushed to get some decent looking clothes on and didn't even bother to fix anything else just so I could get to Eren as quickly as possible. I neared the street that lead to his house and turned away from it, only having to drive a few minutes just to reach the gas station where I figured I'd have to go inside just to get him, but no, his dumb ass was sitting outside in the cold and on the curb waiting to get run over.

When he saw my car stop, he perked up, quickly running to the passenger side and opening up the car door.

"Ahh, it's so warm in here.."

"Why the fuck were you sitting outside in the cold?" My tone came out a little harsher than I wanted it to, but I was annoyed with the fact that he was probably going to get a cold from being an idiot. I looked down and noticed that he was holding his hand up, and when I took a closer look, his hand was soaked in blood.

"I didn't want to go insi-"

"Why is your hand bleeding? You better not get that shit on my car, now get your seatbelt on."

"Oh.. This? I kinda broke some stuff and got cut on some glass.." He grabbed the seatbelt and wrapped it over his chest, clicking it in place and holding his hand up on his thigh so no blood would spill out on the seat.

I made sure to drive fairly fast to my house because I didn't want his wound to get infected from not being treated. He looked like he was half dead, though. His skin was pale, not tan and full of life like it always was. His eyes had slightly dark circles under them, and I could tell that he was crying because of how puffy his eyes were. It hurt to see him like this, but I'd have to be strong for him and his family during this hard time.

When we got to my place, I hurried to the front door to open it up for him. I made sure to leave the heat on before I left so it would be warm for when he got here. First things first was to get his hand wrapped up.

"Follow me," I looked back to Eren who was watching me closely, he seemed to be distant for now, but it was understandable, he just got told his parents were splitting up. As I lead him upstairs, I was reminded up the gut wrenching feeling of when my parents no longer were together. Of course, due to certain circumstances that got my mother killed led me to despise my father.

I led Eren to my bathroom and got out the huge basket filled with gauze and all types of bandaging products, "Sit on the stool."

He did as I said and held out my hand, looking in the mirror above the sink and scowling at himself before readjusting his attention back to me, "Why do you have so many bandages and stuff?"

The question itself was harmless, but for me, it only reminded me of some more shit that I buried deep inside and didn't particularly want to bring up again. Instead of explaining to him, I sighed and lifted up my shirt slightly, turning to the side and showing him the old cuts that scarred my sides. I had them even worse on my thighs, and on my shoulder blade lay a gunshot scar. I had made imperfections on my body, but I really didn't mind them, they were on places that nobody ever saw.

When I looked up to see his face, he was frowning at me. I decided to ignore it for now and got some alcohol out of the basket, dampening a cloth with it. "This is going to sting like a bitch," I grabbed his hand and lightly pressed the wet cloth to the gash on his palm. He hissed a bit, but didn't complain. I dabbed the cloth around the wound and wiped off the blood surrounding it until it was all cleaned up. I grabbed a pad and tape and put it over the wound and then wrapped it up securely with some gauze, finishing it all up in a quick manner. As much as I hated to admit it, I was good at cleaning up wounds quickly, especially cuts.

Eren sat on the stool in silence for a while, looking down at his hand and then back up to me a few times. His breath was steady now, and it made me feel a little better that I was able to calm him down.

"Why did you cut yourself?" He spoke up abruptly, interrupting the silence that we were sharing, and of course, it was about my scars.

"I already told you, with the drag I was in, came a lot of bad people and bad things. Tonight is not supposed to be about me now, it's supposed to be about you, so quit worrying about me because that's in my past long gone."

His shoulders slunk down and I sighed, pulling him close to my chest and resting my chin on top of his head. It was nice to be able to have the taller advantage for once, but that was only because he was sitting down. At first he stiffened up, but soon wrapped his arms around my back. I felt my shirt getting slightly damp where his eyes were, but I didn't mind right now. Mikasa said he was going to rely on me more than he would them, and that's what I wanted. I wanted to take care of this brat and help him as much as I could. It was weird for me to be feeling this way, though. I usually could care less about helping others, but with Eren, I wanted to be there for him and help him through this tough time in his life because I cared about him. I had already admitted these feelings of clingyness to myself, but why was it so hard to admit it outloud?

_"Levi, just what exactly are your feelings for Eren?"_

**Attraction, **  
**Lust,**  
**Want,**  
_**Love? No, not love...Not yet..**_

_I'm not sure, I like him a lot.._

_"Then take care of him."_

After Eren calmed down, I let him borrow some clothes so he could get out of the halloween costume. He ended up wearing my massively oversized black sweater and some black sweat pants that ended up fitting him just right. Once he got dressed, I led him downstairs to the living room and let him pick out a movie to watch so he could get his mind off things. I came out of the kitchen later on with some hot chocolate for us both and noticed he somehow managed to pick out a movie, go back upstairs to get a blanket and some pillows, and sit back down on the couch wrapped up with the blanket and laying on my pillow.

He was too cute for his own good.

I sat down his mug in front of him, watching as he peeked his hands out to grab the cup and look down in it, "That's a hella lot of marshmellows."

"Are you really complaining about marshmellows? Do I need to dump that shit on you?"

"No, not at all. I love marshmellows, I was just surprised you put so many," he smiled at me and sat up, sitting criss-cross beside me with the blanket he got off my bed still over him. The movie finally started up, seemingly looking like an animated movie.

"What is this?" I spoke up softly, taking a sip from my mug of hot chocolate and glancing back over to Eren who seemingly was very interested in the screen.

"It's Princess Mononoke, you've never seen this?"

"Nope, I don't watch many movies," I shrugged nonchalantly, earning a huff of air out from Eren, making it obvious that he was disappointed.

"Well, this is a great movie, so you need to watch it!"

"What do you think I was going to do? Sit here and not watch it? Now hush."

Eren smiled with that same goofy grin he always has. Atleast he looked like he was feeling better, but I knew it wouldn't last much longer since this was only a small distraction.

The movie itself was really good in my opinion, but I had trouble paying attention to it since I had a brat laying up against me, curled up, and asleep. Eren had fallen asleep only thirty minutes into the movie, but I kept watching it since I was already encaptured into the unique storyline. I was able to grab the remote without waking Eren up to turn the TV off and I decided to let him stay like he was, leaning up against me. I reached over and placed the blanket he had a little bit over me and wrapped my arm around his shoulders as I leaned back against the cushions. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was worth it to have Eren laying on top of me like this and to be able to feel his heartbeat.

I just hoped that he would be able to cope with the divorce. I hoped he wouldn't fall into a pit of despair and self-hatred like I had a long time ago, because it wasn't his fault. Though, he seemed like the type that would blame himself for the problems of others.

But it was my job to save him.

With those thoughts in my mind, I lightly reached up, intertwining his locks of messy hair inbetween my fingers to play with them. His breathing was light and his face ended up being buried into my neck, causing me to shiver when his lips would graze at the nape of my neck. He was a shitty brat, and it pissed me off that he edged a soft spot in my interior for him, but I didn't much mind whenever he was like this.

I just want him to be happy is all.

* * *

So, who's happy that Carla isn't dead? I am! Anyways, I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I was super busy, and even this weekend I'm overloaded with projects and homework. I really felt bad for not updating though, so I shit this chapter out for you guys. Sorry that this chapter is pretty dialogue heavy, but I felt like it was needed to get all this shit that I needed to have the characters say out there.

Oh yeah, if you've never seen Princess Mononoke, you need to watch that shit.

But yeah, character development hooray!

Sorry for the shorter chapter.

Review, Favorite, Follow!


End file.
